Przepowiednia Ravenclaw
by Gorgony
Summary: Początki Hogwartu zapisały się na kartach historii mało istotnymi ogólnikami. Mało kto jednak wie o tym, co działo się w samym sercu ówczesnego świata czarodziejów. Historia Czworga Założycieli zasługuje na przekazanie jej następnym pokoleniom bez zmian i fałszywych faktów.
1. Rozdział 1a

**Rozdział pierwszy, część I **

_[Salazar] _

Szturchnąłem czubkiem buta leżące przede mną ciało mugola. To obrzydliwe ścierwo, ośmielające się patrzyć krzywo w moją stronę, z pewnością nie żyło. Takie słabe… takie bezwartościowe. Skrzywiłem się, wycierając, mokrą od brudnej krwi, podeszwę. Sam fakt, iż dotknąłem czegoś równie odpychającego, napawa mnie głęboką niechęcią. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak mugole – najżałośniejsze ze wszelkich stworzeń tego świata – śmią kalać powietrze swoją obecnością. Plasują się gdzieś poniżej robactwa, ale nieznacznie ponad kurzem. W każdym razie, niezbyt wysoko. Wzdrygnąłem się wewnętrznie zdegustowany. Rzuciłem zaklęcie czasu, żeby przekonać się, że jestem spóźniony. Znowu. Rowena mnie zabije, westchnąłem cierpiętniczo w myślach. Co za kobieta! Nie ma o co się wściekać, więc porównuje kilkuminutowe spóźnienie do Armagedonu. Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego toleruję jej, zakrawającą o pedantyzm, perfekcyjność. Schowałem różdżkę do przypiętej do pasa pochwy, nie będzie mi chwilowo potrzebna. Skierowałem swe kroki do domostwa Ravenclaw, żeby stawić czoła smokowi w skórze czarownicy. Oczywiście bez pośpiechu. No dobrze, teleportowałem się w okolice jej mieszkania, ale tylko dlatego, że noc była zimna, a ja w nieszczególnym nastroju na spacery. Uniosłem dłoń w kierunku kołatki, ale nie zdziwiło mnie, gdy drzwi otwarły się nim w ogóle dotknąłem czegokolwiek.

- Roweno – zacząłem chłodnym tonem. – Jeśli powiesz choć słowo na temat mojego spóźnienia, przyrzekam, że nie ręczę za siebie.

- Dobry wieczór, Sal. – Skrzywiłem się na to pieszczotliwe zdrobnienie. Złośliwość za knut nie pasuje do jej wizerunku, aczkolwiek od kilku dni zdaje się mnie przekonywać, iż jest zupełnie inaczej. – Cieszę się, widząc cię tutaj. Nie miałam zamiaru ponownie ganić cię za zwłokę. Zdążyłam zrozumieć, że to mija się z celem. – Posłała mi urażone spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami. Nie było nic, co mógłbym rzec na słowa tego typu.

- Trzymasz mnie w progu z nadzieją, że mróz prędzej przemówi mi do rozsądku niż rozwlekłe przemowy okraszone słowami nieprzystojącymi damie? – spytałem podejrzliwie, ulegając wrodzonej paranoi.

- Wybacz, nie było to wszakże moim zamiarem, lecz skoro sam proponujesz takowe podejście... - Nie dokończyła, zostawiając resztę wszelakim domysłom. Przepuściła mnie w drzwiach uśmiechając się lekko, jak zwykła robić to każdym innym razem. Zdjąłem buty, nie chcąc kalać wypolerowanej na błysk podłogi stęchłą krwią torturowanego mugola.

- Dobrze się czujesz? Coś ci dolega? – zaniepokoiła się Ravenclaw. Rzuciłem jej spojrzenie z ukosa. – Zdjąłeś buty. – Wydawała się skonsternowana. Ach, zdążyłem zapomnieć, jak zabawne jest wybijanie ją z ustalonego planu spotkania. Była przyzwyczajona, że zwykle podążałem w głąb domu, nie bawiąc się w kurtuazję. Muszę częściej ją zaskakiwać. Ta mina jest warta więcej niż stos galeonów. Pozwoliłem sobie na wewnętrzny chichot.

- Sąsiedzi znów pytali? – Okazałem nieznaczne zainteresowanie. Ostrożnie, z wahaniem skinęła głową.

- Nie, nie możesz iść z nimi POROZMAWIAĆ, jak zwykłeś zwać drobne sesje tortur kończące się zazwyczaj morderstwem – powiedziała spokojnym, rozważnym tonem. Pogroziła mi palcem. Przewróciłem oczami. Była przewrażliwiona na punkcie mojej ponoć niskiej tolerancji wobec brudnokrwistych. – Zasiądziesz ze mną do kolacji?

- Nie, jeśli masz na myśli tą paskudną zupę grzybową. – Skrzywiłem się. Szczerze i z całą stanowczością nie znosiłem grzybów.

- W takim razie zapraszam. Dzisiaj gulasz węgierski, czy to ci odpowiada?

Przytaknąłem z zadowoleniem. Zasiedliśmy do stołu, lekceważąc krzątające się wokół dwa skrzaty domowe ubrane w swoje brudne szmaty. Konwersacja potoczyła się stałym torem. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach, o sytuacji w świecie, o najnowszych zaklęciach. Rowena to wyjątkowo inteligentna czarownica i z pewnością wdzięczna towarzyszka wszelkich dyskusji. Znam ją niemal od dziecka. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedziałem – i oczywiście nie zamierzam, chyba że piekło zamarznie – ale jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jedyną przyjaciółką, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. Ma czarne włosy, które upina wysoko, z taką precyzją, że to aż nienaturalne. Wszystko, co ma związek z Ravenclaw wydaje mi się sztuczne w swojej doskonałości i dopracowaniu w szczegółach.

- Zielony… - wyszeptała nagle, przerywając mi napawanie się jakością posiłku.

- Słucham? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, odkładając trzymaną w dłoni łyżkę. Zostałem wychowany w arystokratycznych warunkach, których niezwykle trudno mi się było wyzbyć.

- Zielony zmieni wiele w twoim życiu – powiedziała, pochylając głowę i przymykając powieki. Spojrzałem na nią uważnie. Od dawna podejrzewałem, że ma skłonności do jasnowidzenia. Jednak jej wizje były raczej maleńkimi wzmiankami, punktami zaczepienia; nic szczególnie wartego uwagi. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, podejrzewam też, iż wie znacznie więcej niż mówi. Najważniejsze fragmenty prawdopodobnie zostawia dla siebie. Przebiegła wiedźma, podsumowałem w myślach.

- Co to oznacza? – spytałem ostro. Rzuciła mi przepraszające spojrzenie. Wiedziałem, że dzisiaj nic więcej się nie dowiem i to odbierało mi cały apetyt. – Sądzę, iż powinienem już iść. Nie chcę nadużywać twojej gościnności.

- Sal…

- Zaufaj mi, tak będzie lepiej – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nienawidzę niewiedzy, doprowadza mnie do furii. Nie życzyłbym sobie wyładowywać nagromadzonej agresji na jedynej przyjaznej mi osobie. Zacisnąłem zęby, próbując powstrzymać buchającą wewnątrz pierwotną magię. Oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę z własnej porywczości. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek świadomość posiadania mrocznej strony powstrzymała mnie od dalszych poczynań. Opuściłem domostwo Ravenclaw w niezrównanym pośpiechu. Musiałem wyładować emocje. Najlepiej na jakimś mugolskim śmieciu.


	2. Rozdział 1b

**Rozdział pierwszy, część II**

_[Godryk]_

Do moich nozdrzy dotarł znajomy mi zapach dymu tytoniowego i swąd palonego ciała. Przeszedł przeze mnie dreszcz podniecenia i nie mogłem dłużej się powstrzymywać. Wszedłem do pokoju i z fascynacją począłem obserwować poczynania krewnych. Pozostając wciąż niezauważonym zbliżyłem się do matki, siedzącej w rogu pokoju na paskudnie zielonym fotelu. Trzymała w prawej dłoni niewielką świecę, której płomień mienił się różnymi kolorami, począwszy od białego, a zakończywszy na krwistej czerwieni. Przykucnąłem przy podłokietniku, z radością wlepiając spojrzenie w tańczący ogień. Regularnie przykładała sobie świeczkę do skóry i odsuwała ją dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął się unosić szarawy dym o nieprzyjemnym, wręcz odrażającym zapachu. Ukuła mnie zazdrość, że to nie ja mogę pozwolić sobie na takie przyjemności. Wzrok kobiety spotkał się z moim; na jej okrągłej, pokrytej bliznami buzi, wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, gdy wyciągnęła w moją stronę lekko spaloną dłoń. Z wielką radością ją pochwyciłem i drżąc, patrzyłem jak przysuwa świecę. Zamknąłem oczy, delektując się tą chwilą, co rusz wyginając ciało w spazmach rozkoszy. Pragnąłem, by nigdy się nie skończyły.

- Gertrudo, wystarczy. - Szorstki, męski głos rozniósł się po pokoju. - Ten szczyl strasznie śmierdzi.

Kobieta zachichotała, rozluźniając uchwyt. Wstała z fotela i prawie w podskokach doszła do mężczyzny, siadając mu na kolanach. Chciałem zaoponować; krzyknąć, że teraz Gertruda zajmuje się mną, ale ostre jego spojrzenie odebrało mi całą odwagę, którą z siebie wykrzesałem. Na dygoczących nogach podniosłem się i wtedy silna dłoń złapała mnie za włosy i rzuciła prosto na szorki dywan o kolorze wyblakłej już czerwieni. Czułem jak przeszywają mnie wzrokiem, lustrują każdy element ciała. Nie śmiałem drgnąć nawet o milimetr, pozwalając, by, przy akompaniamencie śmiechów, każdy mógł wymierzyć mi choć jeden cios. Z ust pełnych krwi wydobył się jęk, bynajmniej nie bólu.

- Twój syn jest nienormalny. Zupełnie jak ty – odezwał się znowu ten sam mężczyzna, przyciągając do siebie Gertrudę i wpijając się w jej usta z zachłannością. Przygryzł jej wargi, powodując, że zaczęły krwawić i z namiętnością począł je ssać. Gdy w końcu się od niej oderwał, spojrzał na nią niczym głodny wilk na swoją ofiarę. Uwięził jej nadgarstek w mocnym uścisku i pociągnął ją w kierunku schodów.

- Panie i panowie, ten chłopiec jest do waszej dyspozycji. Uwielbia tortury, więc nie wahajcie się wcielić w życie nawet najbardziej poronionego pomysłu jaki do głów wam przyjdzie.

Powiedziawszy to, zniknął na schodach i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszałem był śmiech Gertrudy. Byłem wdzięczny, że właściciel mojej matki o mnie nie zapomniał i zapewnił jeszcze trochę przyjemności, nim całkowicie się oddalił.

Kilka osób podeszło do mnie, bacznie mi się przyglądając. Jeden z zebranych trącił mnie butem, jakby spodziewał się, że już dawno jestem trupem. Przewróciłem się na plecy, czekając na rozwój zdarzeń, jednak nikt posunął się dalej. Lekko zawiedziony podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, wlepiając w nich wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Może już się mną znudzili, pomyślałem nie bez obawy.

_Trzeba ich zachęcić_, usłyszałem głęboki, mroczny głos w głowie.

Nie wiem jak... nie potrafię!

- Co zamierzacie ze mną zrobić? - Pytanie to mimowolnie wydobyło się z moich ust.

- Zabawimy się Godryku, nic więcej – odpowiedzieli, chichocząc.

Przed oczami błysnął mi srebrny sztylet, który chwilę później przyłożono do mojego policzka. Ostrze powoli przesunęło się po nim. Czułem krew, z wolna wypływającą z rany. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałem na kolejne dotknięcie chłodnego metalu, gdy z góry dobiegł nas hałas, krzyk i mnóstwo przekleństw. Po schodach zbiegł nagi Albert, blady i przerażony, spoglądając na nas jakby zobaczył co najmniej ducha.

- Gertruda... przypadek... nie chciałem! - Zdołał z siebie wydukać. Spoglądał na swoje ręce, jakby stało się z nimi coś strasznego.

Błyskawicznie podniosłem się do pionu i wbiegłem na górę, do pokoju, w którym mieszkała moja matka. Leżała na łóżku w całej okazałości. Oczy miała otwarte w szoku, a usta w niemym krzyku. Na jej szyi, zwykle bladej, widać było teraz purpurowe odciski palców mężczyzny. Na brzuchu i piersiach miała mnóstwo ran, jeszcze ociekających krwią, która powoli kapała na białą pościel. Reszta przybiegła zaraz po mnie i również przyglądała się martwej kobiecie. Kobiecie, która jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu śmiała się i rozmawiała z nimi w salonie.

- Cóż się wydarzyło, przyjacielu? - zapytał brodaty jegomość, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem.

- Bawiliśmy się, zresztą jak zwykle – zaczął żywo gestykulować. - Powiedziała, że chce spróbować czegoś nowego, więc zrobiłem, co kazała. Trochę mnie poniosło, jakbym stracił na chwilę kontakt z rzeczywistością... kiedy się ocknąłem, leżała już martwa. - Złapał się za włosy i zaczął je szarpać.

- Trzeba pozbyć się ciała – zauważyła ciotka, dotychczas milcząca. - Należy ją zabrać daleko za wioskę i zakopać.

Ze spokojem kłócili się o to, co należy zrobić. Ja natomiast myślałem jedynie o tym, co musiała czuć w czasie umierania. O tej fali przyjemności, która zapewne ją zalała. Sam nie wymarzyłbym sobie lepszej śmierci i to z rąk osoby, która mnie naprawdę kocha!

- Godryku. - Głos, który wypowiedział moje imię, należał z pewnością do ciotki. - Zabierz ją! Pozbądź się jej, zrozumiałeś?

Kiwnąłem głową i podszedłem do ciała. Zawinąłem ją w pościel, która już przesiąkła krwią i zarzuciłem pakunek na ramię. Nie zdziwiła mnie jej lekkość. Była to niska kobieta o niewielkiej tuszy. Żwawym krokiem wyminąłem wszystkich, po czym wyszedłem z domu. Na całe szczęście była już późna pora i mogłem ukryć się w mroku. Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, gdyby ktoś mnie nakrył jak paraduję z nagim ciałem martwej matki na ramieniu.

- Czy nie powinienem być smutny? - zapytałem sam siebie, idąc skrajem lasu w kierunku widocznego w oddali jeziora. - Gertruda zakazała mi płakać.

_Gertruda zakazała ci czuć_, odezwał się ten sam szyderczy głos.

- Kochała mnie. Nie wolno płakać, bo to by znaczyło, że jej nie kocham. Ona nigdy nie płakała. Ona się śmiała. Czemu więc nie miałbym śmiać się teraz?

Gwałtownie się zatrzymałem i rozejrzałem – znalazłem się w idealnym miejscu. Opuszczona dolina na skraju lasu wydawała się miejscem odpowiednim na pochówek. Delikatnie położyłem Gertrudę na chłodnej ziemi. Upadłem na kolana i zacząłem dłońmi odgarniać twardą ziemię, chcąc zrobić dla ciała jak największy dół. Zajęło mi to o wiele więcej czasu niż przypuszczałem. Gdy w końcu wrzuciłem ją do środka i zasypałem, Słońce zaczęło powoli wyłaniać się zza horyzontu. Dotknąłem po raz ostatni ziemi, pod którą leżała. Wbiłem w nią sztylet, który tak uwielbiała. Chciałem, aby miała jakąś przyjemność w swoim nowym życiu. Odwróciłem się i chciałem wracać, ale do moich uszu dobiegł dziwny hałas z głębi lasu. Jak gdyby jęk... Zaciekawiony tym zjawiskiem, natychmiast skierowałem swoje kroki w kierunku, z którego dobiegały hałasy. Dotarłem do tajemniczej polany, na środku której klękał związany mężczyzna. Obok niego leżało trzech innych, ale nie poruszających się. Jedyny przytomny wołał o pomoc, próbując oswobodzić się z więzów. Podkradałem się coraz bliżej i bliżej, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na całą tą sytuację. Wtedy z ciemności wyłoniła się kolejna postać, trzymająca przed sobą dziwny patyk. Przez myśl przeszło mi kilka sposobów na jego wykorzystanie. Przyjrzałem się temu człowiekowi: zdecydowanie był to mężczyzna. Widziałem męskie rysy jego twarzy i te szarawe oczy, wpatrujące się w unieruchomionego chłopaczka. Czarne włosy, lekko zwichrzone i równie ciemna szata, powiewająca na wietrze. Wycelował patykiem w pierś swojego jeńca i, poruszywszy tylko ustami, sprawił, że ten zaczął wrzeszczeć i dygotać. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i podkradłem się jeszcze bliżej, podziwiając czyny nieznajomego. W końcu wyszeptał dziwnie brzmiące słowa i zielony błysk padł na mężczyznę, który natychmiast padł i już więcej się nie poruszył.

- Ścierwo... - warknął, chowając patyk między połami swojej szaty. Odwrócił się, gotów odejść, więc wykorzystałem okazję i podszedłem do ciał, sprawdzając, czy jeszcze żyją. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że już nie.

- Jak można kochać kogoś tak mocno... - powiedziałem głośno. Chyba za głośno, bo mężczyzna odwrócił się, wbijając we mnie zszokowany wzrok.


	3. Rozdział 2a

**Rozdział drugi, część I**

_[Salazar]_

Odruchowo zwróciłem się przodem do potencjalnego przeciwnika. Zamrugałem zdziwiony, kiedy dotarło do mnie, iż mierzę różdżką w jakiegoś głupiego dzieciaka. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że ją pochwyciłem.

- Słucham? – spytałem, marszcząc brwi. Byłem zdezorientowany, zaskoczony i wciąż wściekły jak diabli.

- Jak można kochać kogoś tak mocno? – Powtórzył pytanie, choć usłyszałem już za pierwszym razem. Co on sobie myśli, że jestem głuchy jak pień?! Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie. Był niższy ode mnie prawie o głowę. Miał zmierzwione, ciemnoblond włosy, które co rusz wpadały mu w najbardziej zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. - Przecież istnienie tak potężnego uczucia jest niemożliwe! – dodał, podchodząc bliżej bez cienia strachu, mimo mojej różdżki wymierzonej prosto w jego pierś. Czyżby był zwykłym, bezwartościowym mugolem? Niemożliwe… czułem kotłującą się wokół niego magię.

- O czym ty bredzisz, dzieciaku? – Zmrużyłem oczy z przekonaniem, że jawnie sobie ze mnie kpi.

- Jakim cudem ten patyk potrafi sprawić tyle przyjemności? – Bezczelnie zignorował pytanie. Otworzyłem usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody. Patyk? PRZYJEMNOŚCI?! Co jest nie tak z tym bachorem? Otrząsnąłem się z wstrząsu akurat, gdy próbował mi wyjąć różdżkę z rąk. Nie jestem tak naiwny jak mogło mu się wydawać. Rzuciłem na niego cruciatusa, ale - ku mojemu zdumieniu – nawet się nie zachwiał. Zachichotał jedynie, wprawiając mnie w zupełne zakłopotanie.

- Za krótko się znamy na takie spoufalanie – powiedział, uśmiechając się w taki sposób, że widziałem całe jego uzębienie. Pomimo całej swojej wiedzy i inteligencji nie potrafiłem znaleźć stosownej odpowiedzi.

- Kim ty jesteś do licha? – To było pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy. Na Merlina, istne szaleństwo!

- Mam na imię Godryk, a ty? Czy to twoi kochankowie? – Zainteresował się torturowanymi mugolami. Ach, racja, z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniałem o swoim wcześniejszym zajęciu. Schowałem różdżkę, stwierdzając, że chłopak nie jest dla mnie zagrożeniem.

– Jestem Salazar. Salazar Slytherin, w gwoli ścisłości. A to robactwo stanowczo nie było moje. W żaden sposób. – Wzdrygnąłem się z obrzydzeniem.

- Po prostu byłem ciekawy jakie relacje łączą cię z tymi osobnikami... okazałeś im wiele czułości. – Wzruszył ramionami, przekrzywiając głowę niczym zaintrygowany szczeniak. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Chyba się przesłyszałem.

- Co proszę?

- Tym twoim magicznym patykiem. – Wyjaśnił cierpiętniczym tonem. Czy ja wyglądam na idiotę? Według tego dzieciaka najwyraźniej tak. Zazgrzytałem zębami.

- Nie wiem w co ty pogrywasz, mały… - zacząłem zirytowany do granic możliwości.

- Nie jestem mały. – Oburzył się, zabawnie marszcząc nos.

- Dla mnie jesteś – oświadczyłem beztrosko. – Muszę pochylać głowę, żeby cię widzieć.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się, na co przewróciłem oczami.

- Idź sobie. Zanim cię zabiję. – Machnąłem dłonią, jakbym odpędzał się od natrętnej muchy.

- Ale…

- A właściwie ja pójdę. Nic tu po mnie. – Wsadziłem dłonie do kieszeni szaty i począłem oddalać się szybkim, energicznym krokiem. Nie słyszałem kroków dzieciaka, ale czułem podążającą za mną sygnaturę jego magii. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, przez co prawie na mnie wpadł.

- Chcesz czegoś? – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie pochowasz ich? – spytał, wciąż się uśmiechając. Ciekawe czy bolą go od tego mięśnie twarzy… Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc pozbyć się tych dziwacznych myśli.

- Niby w jakim celu? – Zdumiałem się.

- Chyba ich tak nie zostawisz? Ktoś mógłby się potknąć. – Wytłumaczył cierpliwie. W życiu coś podobnego nawet nie przemknęło by mi przez myśl.

- Jesteś nienormalny – skwitowałem. – Idź się pobawić z innymi dziećmi. I daj mi spokój. – Zostawiłem go, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Zupełnie nie obchodził mnie jego los. Był po prostu przypadkowo spotkaną osobą. Wielu takich spotykam każdego dnia. Tylko dlaczego nie mogę wyrzucić z pamięci barwy jego zafascynowanych oczu? Teleportowałem się pod bramę prowadzącą w kierunku mojego domu. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż tu mieszkam. Nienawidzę tego wzgórza, odludnej okolicy i przede wszystkim domostwa, z którym wiąże się tak wiele koszmarnych wspomnień. Wzdycham ponuro, przekraczając granicę posiadłości. Jedyne towarzystwo, na jakie mogę tutaj liczyć to gromadka skrzatów domowych i ONA. Moja ulubienica. Pozwoliłem by na twarz wpłynął mi pieszczotliwy uśmiech. Oddałem wierzchnią szatę w ręce skrzatów, informując je jednocześnie, iż dzisiaj nie pojawię się na kolacji. Ostatnimi dniami doskwierał mi brak apetytu. Znalazłem JĄ. Leżała zwinięta w kłębek na niedźwiedziej skórze blisko rozgrzanego kominka.

- Witaj - zasyczałem na przywitanie. Sennie uniosła swój gadzi łebek, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

- Jesteś niespokojny – odparła, lekceważąc moją uprzejmość. Pogładziłem jej gładkie łuski.

- Miałem ciężki dzień. – Oparłem głowę o stojący obok fotel, pozwalając by wąż ułożyła się na moich barkach. Nie nazwałem jej, ponieważ nie należała do mnie. Była tylko towarzyszem, cichą przyjaciółką, mogącą odejść w każdej chwili. Nawet jeśli obiecywała mnie nie zostawić. Kimże jestem, żeby wierzyć w jej słowa? Znaleźli się przed nią tacy, którzy przysięgali to samo, a i tak odeszli. Nawet, jeśli nie całkiem z własnej winy.

- Tu panu będzie niewygodnie. Czy Grzybek ma przenieść pana do jego sypialni? - Obudził mnie takim pytaniem Grzybek, najbrzydszy z moich skrzatów domowych, a równocześnie najbardziej przydatny.

– Nie, nie trzeba. Sam pójdę. Możesz odejść. - Odprawiłem go. Potarłem twarz, przyzwyczajając oczy do jasności; zapalono świece. ONA zsunęła się z moich ramion, sycząc coś o tym, że nadmiernie hałasuję. Wypełzła z salonu, zostawiając mnie samemu sobie. Wstałem, przeciągając się i próbując rozruszać zdrętwiałe kości. Całe szczęście, że Grzybek obudził mnie nim zapadłem w naprawdę głęboki sen. A raczej koszmar. Każdej, cholernej nocy prześladowały mnie koszmary. Budziłem się zlany potem, przeżywając horror ponownie. Ciągle równie wyraźnie, zawsze tak samo intensywnie.

- Merlinku – zawołałem, udając się w kierunku rodzinnego skarbca umieszczonego w lochach pod domostwem. Nasz księgowy skrzat pojawił się tuż obok mojej prawej nogi i truchtał, szybko przebierając nóżkami, w próbie nadążenia za moim zamaszystym krokiem.

- Tak, sir? – zapiszczał.

- Przynieś mi księgi traktujące o przekazywaniu przedmiotom cech właściwych rodzajowi ludzkiemu – rozkazałem po namyśle. Mogę się założyć, że jeśli w ogóle gdzieś znajdę jakiekolwiek pożyteczne wzmianki o poszukiwanym zaklęciu to tylko w czarnym odłamie magii.

- Tak, sir. Czy Merlinek może zrobić dla Pana coś jeszcze, sir? – Jego uszy trzepotały gdy kiwał energicznie głową.

- Nie, to wszystko. – Odprawiłem go machnięciem ręki. Znalazłszy się przed wejściem do skarbca, naciąłem opuszek palca srebrnym sztyletem, żeby nakarmić strażnika; węża wykutego na drzwiach. Osobiście uważam to za przesadę nawet jak na moją familię, mającą obsesję na punkcie gadów. Zamek szczęknął cicho. Wszedłem do dużego pomieszczenia wypełnionego pieniędzmi, rodzinnymi klejnotami oraz innymi cennymi przedmiotami. Nie miały one dla mnie większej wartości aczkolwiek były przydatne. Rozejrzałem się wokół. Gdzie ja go ostatnio widziałem? Ach, tak, pamiętam. Odsunąłem na bok złote popiersie mojego przodka, przewróciłem stos galeonów, ale wreszcie dotarłem do celu. Misternie rzeźbiona szkatułka należąca niegdyś do mojej prababki kryła w sobie najprawdziwszy skarb. Postanowiłem podarować go Rowenie na urodziny, które obchodzi w przyszłym tygodniu. Wiedziałem, że Ravenclaw doceni prezent, nawet jeśli pozwolę sobie na mały, przyjacielski figiel. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

Ranek zastał mnie nad zwałem starych, zakurzonych ksiąg. Nie znalazłem tego, czego szukałem. Byłem zbyt rozproszony, żeby móc należycie skupić się na poszukiwaniach. Mozolnie brnąłem przez tekst, wciąż na nowo odtwarzając w głowie spotkanie z Godrykiem. Dziwny chłopak. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem nikogo takiego. I wydaje się być nieświadomy swojej magii, co chyba dziwiło mnie najbardziej. Czyżby pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny? To prawdopodobne, ale niekoniecznie prawdziwe. Zazgrzytałem zębami, bębniąc palcami o okładkę „Podstaw Czarnej Magii". Muszę tam wrócić. Tylko, po co? Chciałem poznać odpowiedzi na kłębiące się we mnie pytania. Pragnąłem wiedzieć, co jest nie tak z tym dzieciakiem. Zrezygnowawszy z dalszej walki z samym sobą, opuściłem rezydencję w zorganizowanym pośpiechu. Kilka minut później pojawiłem się na pamiętnej polanie.


	4. Rozdział 2b

**Rozdział drugi, część II**

_[Godryk]_

Mężczyzna oddalił się w pośpiechu, nie oglądając za siebie ani razu. Zostałem sam na sam z czwórką mężczyzn, którzy raczej nie byli już w stanie dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. Z westchnieniem podszedłem do jednego z nich i, przykucnąwszy, zacząłem mu się przyglądać. Jego wygląd nie świadczył o jakiejś niezwykłości, więc tym bardziej zdziwiło mnie, czym zasłużył sobie na życzliwość owego Salazara. Mężczyzna, teraz już martwy, nie potrafił nawet docenić gestów, jakie mu okazywano, a niewątpliwie były one przepełnione miłością. Ja oddałbym wiele za to, by ktoś darzył mnie równie potężnym uczuciem. Jednak niepotrzebnie przejmowałem się zupełnie obcymi mi ludźmi; czekała na mnie kochająca rodzina, więc czemu zazdrościłem innym? Czy mieli coś, czego ja jeszcze nie posiadłem?

Powoli wyprostowałem się, jakbym przy wykonaniu gwałtowniejszego ruchu miał się rozpaść, po czym ruszyłem marszem w kierunku domu. Kłębiło mi się w głowie mnóstwo pytań, na które odpowiedzi nie byłem w stanie poznać bez pomocy kogoś obeznanego. Jedyną osobą, będącą w stanie udzielić mi pożądanych informacji, był czarnowłosy człowiek, ale nie był skory, i raczej nie będzie, do rozmowy. Westchnąłem cicho, gdy zauważyłem, że dotarłem już na miejsce. Pogrążyłem się w myślach, więc nie dziwota, że nie zwróciłem nawet uwagi na to, jak szybko się przemieszczałem. Już na ganku mogłem usłyszeć śmiechy i nie było w tym nic zaskakującego - niezależnie od sytuacji humor każdemu dopisywał. Nie zdjąwszy nawet butów, wszedłem do środka, a spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się w moją stronę. Ucichli nagle, wymieniając się tylko spojrzeniami.

_Chyba mówili o tobie_, podpowiedział mi głos, choć sam byłem na tyle bystry, by się tego domyślić.

Stałem jak słup soli, czekając na to, co mają do powiedzenia, a niewątpliwie chcieli się ze mną podzielić swoimi przemyśleniami. Nikt jednak nie kwapił się do działania. Dopiero po kilku minutach bezczynności wstał Albert, a to nie lada wyczyn – nie raczyłem wspomnieć, jednak był to mężczyzna o pokaźnej tuszy, więc musiał się wpierw rozbujać na kanapie, w którą się zapadł, nim zdołał stanąć na nogach. Podszedł do mnie, kładąc mi olbrzymie dłonie na ramionach i zaglądając głęboko w oczy. Długo się w sobie zbierał, aż w końcu powiedział:

- Mały, nic do ciebie nie mam, ale sam rozumiesz... za dużo gęb do wyżywienia.

Nie rozumiałem.

Złapał mnie za poły szaty i wywlókł na zewnątrz, nie siląc się na wyjaśnienia. Pchnął mnie do przodu tak mocno, że z całym impetem upadłem na brudną ziemię, pokrytą żwirem i Bóg wie, czym jeszcze. Skóra z kolach i łokci zdarła się aż do kości, której nigdy nie miałem przyjemności oglądać. Biaława tkanka pokryta czerwoną cieczą była fascynującym obrazem i z chęcią poświęciłbym więcej czasu na jej podziwianie, gdyby nie Albert. Dysząc ciężko, przykuśtykał do mnie i spojrzał na mnie tak, jak nigdy dotąd nikt.

- Wcześniej utrzymywała cię matka, a skoro już jej nie ma, to najwyższy czas się usamodzielnić – warknął. - Nie jesteś moim bachorem, więc nie będę na ciebie łożył. Tak samo i inni. Więc z łaski swojej spierdalaj, nim osobiście się tobą zajmę.

Nie drgnąłem nawet o milimetr. Byłem ciekawy, co zrobi, gdy go nie posłucham. Szybko dotarło do niego, że nie odejdę, więc wydał z siebie charkotliwy odgłos, po czym zamachnął się nogą i wymierzył mi potężny cios w sam brzuch. Zgiąłem się w pół, zachłystując powietrzem. Albert zamachnął się jeszcze raz, i kolejny, aż w końcu sam się zmęczył. Reszta rodziny stała teraz w drzwiach i oknach, przyglądając się całej sytuacji z uśmiechem. Tylko jedna osoba miała ochotę do tej zabawy dołączyć; ciotka podbiegła do mnie i przewróciła mnie na plecy. W jej dłoni błysnął nóż, wciąż mający na sobie ślady, zaschniętej już, krwi i tłuszczu po wieprzu, którego ostatnio spożywaliśmy. Chciałem poprosić, by wpierw go wyczyściła – należał mi się w końcu jakiś szacunek - jednak nie zdążyłem nawet otworzyć ust, a już wykonała nim szybki ruch. Nie wyczułem, gdzie trafiła. Przez myśl mi przeszło, że może – niestety – nie trafiła, ale wtem poczułem jak po twarzy spływa mi ciepła ciecz. Kilka minut wokół panowała grobowa cisza, aż w końcu została przerwana burzą oklasków przez obserwatorów.

- Zarżniemy cię jak prosię... - szepnęła mi do ucha, lekko przygryzając jego płatek. - Zabawimy się, a potem zarżniemy.

Złapała za moją koszulę i jednym ruchem ją rozerwała, odsłaniając klatkę piersiową. Ostrym czubkiem noża zaczęła jeździć po skórze, wysuwając do przodu język, jakby się na czymś skupiała. Na zmianę chichotała i mamrotała pod nosem o swoim geniuszu. Piekący ból roznosił się po całym moim ciele; sprawiała mi tym przyjemność, choć wydawało mi się, że do końca nie była tego świadoma. Odsunęła nóż i zaczęła się z dumą przypatrywać się swojemu dziełu.

- Co za dużo, to niezdrowo – powiedział Albert, odciągając ją ode mnie. - Istnieją lepsze sposoby na zabawę, Bono. Pozwól, że ci zademonstruję!

Kobieta z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową, a na jej policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Nie wiedziałem, co planują i pierwszy raz wolałem pozostać nieświadomym. Ale rychło przyszło mi się zmierzyć z tym, co wymyślili.

Albert zajął miejsce ciotki, siadając na mnie okrakiem. Wargi wygięły się w dziwny kształt, zupełnie nieprzypominający uśmiechu. Pochylił się i przytknął usta do mojej szyi, delikatnie ją ssąc. Wydobył się ze mnie jęk obrzydzenia. Spodziewałem się wszystkiego, wszystkiego!, ale nie tego. Zaśmiał się szyderczo, sięgając do mojej szaty. Jednym szarpnięciem zdarł ze mnie to, co pozostało. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu poczułem lęk; wiedziałem, że to, co chce zrobić, nie jest już miłością, lecz wyrażeniem pogardy co do mojej osoby. Matka wielokrotnie mi to mówiła.

- Nie masz się czego bać. Gwarantuję, że ci się spodoba i będziesz prosił o więcej – warknął mi do ucha, gdy oderwał się od mojej skóry, która teraz lekko mnie szczypała.

_Pozwolisz, by cię dotykał?_

Nie chcę!

_Pozwolisz?_

Szarpnąłem się mocno i wyrwałem z uścisku, wprawiając go w niemałe zaskoczenie. Poderwałem się do ucieczki, ale natychmiast jego silne palce zacisnęły się na mojej kostce i pociągnęły do tyłu. Z hukiem upadłem na twarz, a towarzyszył temu nieprzyjemny chrupot kości. Poczułem jak ktoś, a niewątpliwie był to Albert, przesuwa szorstkimi, zimnymi dłońmi po wewnętrznej stronie moich ud. Bez żadnej delikatności je rozwarł. Zacisnąłem kurczowo powieki, starając się odpłynąć myślami gdzieś daleko, gdzie nie musiałbym przeżywać tego upokorzenia. Ostatnią osobą, którą chciałem w sobie poczuć był właśnie on – zaakceptowałbym każdego, ale Albert napawał mnie obrzydzeniem. Moje odczucia potęgowała myśl, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu miał Gertrudę, a teraz bez żadnych zahamowań postanowił wziąć i mnie.

Gwałtownie wszedł we mnie, a z moich ust, choć obiecywałem sobie nie dawać mu tej satysfakcji, wydobył się krzyk. Każdy jego ruch sprawiał mi ogromny ból. Ból, roznoszący się jak ogień i trawiący ciało. Wbiłem paznokcie w ziemię, mimo że tylko przysparzało mi to więcej cierpień. Albert nie zwrócił uwagi, że moja skóra ociera się do krwi o żwirową drogę. A może zwrócił uwagę, tylko się tym nie przejął? Poruszał się coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż przed moimi oczyma pojawiły się mroczki. Słyszałem jego sapanie, coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze. Złapał mnie za biodra, raz za razem wchodząc we mnie coraz głębiej. W końcu wydobył się z niego głośny jęk, a ja poczułem w sobie ciepłe nasienie. Wyjął ze mnie swoje przyrodzenie, dysząc ciężko. Nadal mnie trzymał, choć nawet, gdybym miał okazję, nie znalazłbym w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, by choć podnieć się na łokciach i odczołgać od niego. Pierwszy raz przeszło mi przez myśl, że dobrze byłoby nie mieszkać na odludziu, gdzie żadna żywa dusza nie śmiała nawet zajrzeć. Dobrze byłoby mieć kogoś, kto miałby odwagę i siłę, by mi pomóc. Dobrze byłoby mieć anioła stróża.

Wykrzesałem z siebie resztki energii, jaką miałem, aby niezauważalnie na nich spojrzeć. Albert poprawił szatę, powiedział coś do zebranych i zniknął we wnętrzu domu. Poczułem ulgę, że zostawią mnie w spokoju, gdy wtem poczułem inne dłonie na swoim ciele. Powoli i z jakby namaszczeniem odwróciły moje ciało z powrotem na plecy, bacznie mi się przyglądając.

- On jeszcze żyje? - Piskliwy głos rozbrzmiał w mojej głowie tak głośno, iż myślałem, że lada moment pęknie.

- Oczywiście, że żyje, miernoto. - Usłyszałem kogoś innego, kogo nie dałem rady rozpoznać. - Jest nieprzytomny. Musimy się go pozbyć. Słyszałaś, co mówił Albert! Bachora ma tu nie być, inaczej sam się tym zajmie. Obiecaliśmy!

Nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć tego, co mówili później. Czułem, jak ciemność zaciska się wokół mnie coraz bardziej, aż w końcu pozwoliłem, by całkowicie mnie sobą otuliła.


	5. Rozdział 3a

**Rozdział trzeci, część I**

_[Salazar]_

Polana pogrążona była w względnej ciszy. Wiatr świtał w koronach drzew, opowiadając swoją własną, niezrozumiałą historię. Słońce świeciło blado, bez szczególnego zaawansowania. Ciała leżały tak jak je zostawiłem, nic dziwnego. Okolica nie zapraszała do wycieczek krajoznawczych. Ruszyłem w kierunku miasteczka w nadziei iż może tam uda mi się spotkać ponownie tego dzieciaka. Nie zaszedłem zbyt daleko, gdy pogrążony w myślach potknąłem się o jakieś zwłoki. Prowokowany ciekawością przewróciłem je na plecy i zamarłem oszołomiony. W zmasakrowanej twarzy rozpoznałem Godryka. Był nagi, w całości pokryty zaschniętą krwią. Nie znałem go zbyt dobrze, ale skoro nie żyje to nie poznam już odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Poza tym to tylko dzieciak. W dodatku mający w sobie magię, więc zabicie go plasowało się na niewybaczalnym poziomie. Coś było nie tak. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się niemal niedostrzegalnie. Oddychał płytko, urywanie; chyba nieprzytomny. Rozejrzałem się wokół, ale ktokolwiek go tu przywlókł raczej nie zabawił długo. Kto mógł go tak urządzić? Uzyskam odpowiedź na to zagadnienie, jeśli tylko uda mi się go uratować. Zamrugałem, ponieważ myśl o byciu wybawcą obcych dzieci jakoś do mnie nie przemawiała. Zachichotałem pod nosem nerwowo, bo takie zachowanie nie jest w moim stylu. Nie wiedząc, co mnie opętało, podniosłem Godryka z chłodnej ziemi. Był nienaturalnie lekki nawet wtedy, gdy przelewał się przez ręce. Przeniosłem się tuż obok granic antyteleportacyjnych chroniących domostwo Slytherinów. Oddałem dzieciaka pod opiekę skrzatów domowych, które obdarzyły nas obu dziwnymi spojrzeniami, ale nie skomentowały jak na służbę przystało. Poszedłem do salonu by napić się czegoś wysokoprocentowego. Byłem wyjątkowo zdenerwowany, a ogólna dezorientacja zupełnie nie pomagała. Wychyliłem butelkę, przełykając ostry, grzejący gardło płyn. Czując się w miarę przygotowany do konfrontacji, zawołałem skrzata.  
- Zaprowadź mnie do Godryka – rozkazałem nim zdążył się odezwać.  
- Godryka, sir? – Był wyraźnie zmieszany.  
- Chłopak, którego przyniosłem – wyjaśniłem zniecierpliwiony. Westchnął ze zrozumieniem. Zmarszczył śmiesznie skrzacie czoło, co z jakiegoś powodu wydało się dla mnie niepokojące.  
- Nie żyje? – spytałem, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech.  
- Nie, sir, nie. Panicz Godryk żyje – odpowiedział skrzat, a ja dyskretnie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Skoro już się pofatygowałem, żeby go tu ściągnąć to miło by było gdyby jednak przeżył.  
- Więc co z nim nie tak?  
- Jest w kiepskim stanie, sir. Ma wiele ran i…  
- Tak? – Ponagliłem go ruchem ręki, ruszając w kierunku korytarza.  
- Ktoś go zgwałcił – wyszeptał cicho. Zamarłem zszokowany zasłyszaną wiadomością. Powoli odwróciłem się w kierunku skrzata, który aktualnie wyginał niespokojnie palce i wbijał wzrok w ziemię.  
- Co proszę? – Siliłem się na spokój. – Co ktoś zrobił? – Czułem, że zaraz wybuchnę. Moja magia zawirowała wściekle, a szybka w oknie zadygotała po czym pękła z trzaskiem, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia chłodne powietrze.  
- Zgwałcił, sir – powtórzyło stworzenie, kuląc się ze strachu. Moja służba wiedziała, że bywałem nieobliczalny w chwilach szczególnej złości.  
- Słyszałem – wycedziłem przez zęby. Ktoś zgwałcił Godryka. Nie potrafiłem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Moje dłonie automatycznie zacisnęły się w pięści. Wbite w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni paznokcie, raniły skórę do krwi. Miałem ochotę uderzyć skrzata za niepoinformowanie mnie od razu o stanie chłopaka. Chwyciłem wartą fortunę wazę i rozbiłem ją o ścianę. Poczułem się nieco lepiej.  
- Zaprowadź mnie do niego – rozkazałem wściekle.  
Wszedłem za skrzatem do jednego z gościnnych pokoi. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy to ogromne łoże z Godrykiem leżącym po środku. Nie to jednak było najdziwniejsze. Ku mojemu niepomiernemu zdumieniu obok chłopca umościła się Ona. Owijała koniec ogona wokół ramienia dzieciaka, a łuskowatym łbem pocierała o podbródek.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wysyczałem z zainteresowaniem. Ton mojego głosu balansował gdzieś pomiędzy irytacją, rozbawieniem, a złością. – Złaź stamtąd natychmiast!  
- Nie – sprzeciwił się wąż, patrząc na mnie złowrogo. – Jessst uroczy. Do kogo należy?  
- Do nikogo – burknąłem.  
- Możemy go zatrzymać?  
- NIE! – warknąłem od razu. Zamilkłem na ułamek sekundy, po czym dodałem jeszcze. – Tak. Nie wiem. Ścisnąłem palcami nasadę nosa i przymknąłem oczy, zapadając się w stojącym w kącie fotelu. Miałem mętlik w głowie, a brak odpowiedzi na męczące mnie pytania przyprawiał mnie o ból głowy. Skrzaty krzątały się wokół w milczeniu, kończąc swoją pracę, a Ona przyglądała się mi uważnie.  
Grzybek podszedł bliżej, stając obok fotela.  
- Co z nim? – spytałem bezbarwnie. Zupełnie mnie to nie obchodziło. Wcale, a wcale. No, może odrobinkę. Naprawdę niewiele.  
- Był bardzo ranny, ale wyjdzie z tego. Czy chce pan z nim porozmawiać, sir?  
- Jest nieprzytomny. – Zauważyłem odkrywczo.  
- Trzymamy go pod zaklęciem, sir. Czy Grzybek ma je zdjąć?  
- Ja… - zawahałem się. – Tak, zrób to.  
Skrzat uniósł dłoń i pstryknął palcami, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Dopiero po chwili prawie dostałem zapaści, kiedy wszystkie zgromadzone wokół łóżka stworzonka zostały gwałtownie odrzucone pod same ściany. Godryk najwidoczniej spanikował, uwalniając swoją wewnętrzną magię.  
- Wyjdźcie stąd – zawołałem, zrywając się na równe nogi. Skrzaty w mgnieniu oka zniknęły z pokoju, a ja zostałem z Nią i przerażonym młodym czarodziejem. Wspaniale. Chłopak, nie bacząc na obrażenia, rzucił się na łeb na szyję w kierunku wyjścia. Kiepskie zagranie, ponieważ akurat stałem mu na drodze. Czubek jego głowy miał bliskie spotkanie z moim podbródkiem, przez co aż zadzwoniły mi zęby. Jęknąłem boleśnie, krzywiąc się. Chwyciłem dzieciaka za ramiona, unieruchamiając go.  
- Przestań się rzucać niczym oszalały rogogon na uwięzi – zganiłem go cierpko. Podniósł wzrok, patrząc na mnie oszalałym spojrzeniem.  
- Proszę… ja nie chcę… nie krzywdź mnie – szeptał jak w transie.  
- Uspokój się – warknąłem, potrząsając nim. – Nic ci nie zrobię! – To nie do końca była prawda. Rozważałem możliwość spoliczkowania go, bo miałem wrażenie, iż wpadł w histerię. Ale przecież nie będę się rozwodził nad bezużytecznymi szczegółami, prawda? Nagle stałem osłupiały, a ręce dzieciaka obejmowały mnie w pasie. Godryk rozszlochał się na dobre, przyciskając twarz do mojej piersi i mamrocząc niezrozumiale pod nosem. Z całej paplaniny wyłapałem tylko „nie pozwól" i „krzywdzić", co i tak było sporym sukcesem. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić ani jak się zachować, więc tylko stałem nieruchomo, pozwalając się obłapiać.  
- Jesssteśśś nieczuły – zganiła mnie Ona, unosząc się na łożu. – Obejmij go. – Wąż mnie pouczył! WĄŻ mnie POUCZYŁ! WĄŻ MNIE POUCZYŁ! Posłałem Jej spojrzenie, które wyrażało coś pomiędzy szokiem, a wzburzeniem. Przyłapałem się na tym, że odruchowo wykonałem polecenie. Ale niezbyt miłe byłoby teraz zabranie rąk z powrotem. Poza tym Godryk był taki ciepły, smukły oraz żywy… Potrząsnąłem głową, żeby pozbyć się z głowy niechcianych myśli-lokatorów i poklepałem dzieciaka niezgrabnie po plecach. Odchrząknąłem lekko.  
- Ee… m-myślę, że…. Powinieneś się położyć – wyjąkałem, rumieniąc się, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że chłopak jest nagi.  
Merlinie, NAGI! Wymierzyłem sobie mentalny policzek. Zachowywałem się jak – nie przymierzając – żelazna dziewica. Nie mogłem jednak nic poradzić na piekielne ciepło opanowujące moją twarz. Godryk pociągnął nosem i drgnął nieznacznie w moich ramionach, ale nie odsunął się. Odniosłem wrażenie, że w odpowiedzi tylko bardziej kurczowo uwiesił się mojej szaty. Wzdychając ciężko, podniosłem go bez problemu i przeniosłem w kierunku łoża. Ona przemieściła się w bok, robiąc miejsce nam obu. Ułożyłem chłopaka na miękkiej pościeli. Puścił mnie, zwijając się w kłębek, ukrywając twarz w poduszce.  
- Przepraszam – wymamrotał. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem stłumione słowo.  
- Za co mnie przepraszasz? – Pozwoliłem by nutka zdziwienia wkradła się w ton, którym to powiedziałem. Nie odpowiedział. Pochyliłem się nad nim speszony: - Godryku?  
Ona szturchnęła mnie w ramię końcówką ogona.  
- Zasssnął, idioto – wysyczała, potrząsając łbem z politowaniem.  
- Widzę – warknąłem. Wąż zaczynał mi już działać na nerwy. Bezczelne zwierzę. Z mściwą satysfakcją zrzuciłem ją z koca na zimną, kamienną podłogę, na co zasyczała oburzona. Ostrożnie okryłem Godryka, ale pilnując się, żeby nie wyglądało to zbyt opiekuńczo. Przecież wcale mi na nim zależało. Nawet, jeśli byłem w tej kwestii nieznacznie niezdecydowany. Przydałoby się zasięgnąć rady u kogoś kompetentnego. Oczywiście, z miejsca pomyślałem o Rowenie. Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie pomóc mi w takiej sytuacji. A ja też nie kwapiłem się, żeby zwierzać się jakiemuś idiotycznemu znajomemu rodziców czy dalszym krewnym. Mój brzuch dał o sobie znać głośnym burczeniem. Parsknąłem z irytacją. Nie miałem nic w ustach od kolacji z Ravenclaw, więc co ja się dziwię? Naprawdę jestem idiotą. Zjadłem naprędce przygotowany przez skrzaty posiłek i zanim minęło południe byłem już pod domem przyjaciółki. Gwałtownie załomotałem w drzwi. Otworzyła mi skrzatka. Zaskoczona, iż wpadłem bez uprzedniej zapowiedzi, zamrugała.  
- Pan Salazar – powiedziała, choć to było oczywiste. – Mogę w czymś służyć, sir?  
- Zaprowadź mnie do Roweny – rozkazałem, chociaż to nawet nie była moja służka.  
- Pani jest zajęta, sir. – Zaczerwieniła się, wyraźnie zażenowana. W tym momencie w korytarzu pojawiła się Ravenclaw, poprawiając rękaw sukni i przygładziła włosy, które wyjątkowo prezentowały się dość niesfornie.  
- Sal? Coś się stało? – spytała z niepokojem. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żebym raczył ją swoim widokiem wcześniej niż po zapadnięciu zmroku. Byłem bardzo zajętym człowiekiem.  
- Pozbądź się swojego kochanka – powiedziałem, widząc przygłupiego osobnika stojącego za nią. – Musimy porozmawiać.  
- Idź, Rotgar. Zobaczymy się jutro. – Wyprosiła bezceremonialnie mężczyznę. Uchyliła się przed całusem na pożegnanie i spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Nie była nawet trochę zażenowana. Ach, wciąż zaskakuje mnie jej podejście do własnego ciała. Sypia z połową miasteczka, ale nie chce znaleźć sobie kogoś na stałe. Jak się okazuje, wszyscy są po prostu za głupi. Z rozbawieniem wspominam jak raz wprost oznajmiła mi, że jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby się z nią związać. Obraziła się wielce, kiedy ją wyśmiałem. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, więc pośpiesznie rozjaśniłem sytuację.  
„Wolę mężczyzn" wyjaśniłem wtedy niechętnie. Wydawała się zafascynowana tą informacją i przez tydzień mnie dręczyła, że powinienem znaleźć sobie jakąś miłą drugą połówkę, która mogłaby nade mną zapanować. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ujęła to w taki sposób jakbym był jakimś dzikim zwierzęciem. Wolałbym tego nie komentować…  
- Potrzebuję pomocy – wyznałem, kiedy odprawiła skrzatkę i zostaliśmy sami.


	6. Rozdział 3b

**Rozdział trzeci, część II**

_[Godryk]_

Odgłos krzątaniny był dostatecznie głośny, by wybudzić mnie z głębokiego snu. Przetarłem zaspane oczy i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się, jak się w nim znalazłem. Wspomnienia były mgliste, wyblakłe i sam już nie wiedziałem, czy wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę czy tylko to sobie wyobraziłem. Zsunąłem się na brzeg łóżka, stawiając stopy na zimnej, marmurowej posadzce. Cały zadrżałem, gdy uświadomiłem sobie o swojej nagości. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, czym mógłbym się zakryć, ale niczego nie znalazłem. Chwyciłem więc pościel i mocno się nią opatuliłem nim wyszedłem z pokoju. Z lekką obawą zacząłem przemierzać labirynt korytarzy, które wydawały się nie mieć końca.

- Może lepiej było zostać w pokoju? - zapytałem sam siebie, gdy, po kilku minutach, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogę znaleźć drogi powrotnej.

Zaglądałem wszędzie, gdzie się dało, a każdy kolejny pokój, który otwierałem, był coraz większy. Nie chciałbym tutaj mieszkać; ziejąca zewsząd pustka byłaby nie do zniesienia i zapewne niezbyt długo wytrzymałbym, żyjąc w osamotnieniu. A byłem przekonany, że posiadacz tego ogromnego majątku nie był szczęśliwy. W całym domu nie zauważyłem ani śladu żywej duszy, a nawet dowodu na to, że ktoś tutaj mieszka! Nieskazitelna czystość, która tutaj panowała, zaczęła mnie przerażać. Wszystkie ściany charakteryzowały się wyrzeźbionymi na nich wężami. Po dłuższych oględzinach stwierdziłem, że mieszkający tu ludzie mieli obsesję na punkcie tych stworzeń. Oprócz architektury, mijałem obrazy z nimi w roli głównej i rzeźby. Wszystkie mosiężne gałki u drzwi również miały wygrawerowane gady, co zauważyłem dopiero wchodząc do ostatniego pomieszczenia w tym korytarzu. Był to jedyny pokój, który nie był przygnębiający i dałoby się w nim mieszkać. Jasne, stonowane kolory i wielkie okna, przez które wpadały promienie słoneczne, nadawały temu pomieszczeniu wesołości. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłem, było zajrzenie do szafy; w całym domu nie mogłem znaleźć nawet skrawka tkaniny i z wielką ulgą zauważyłem w niej kilka wiszących szat. Zdjąłem pierwszą z brzegu i szybko założyłem. Pasowała jak ulał i w myślach podziękowałem temu, który był jej właścicielem, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że nie będzie zły, że ją pożyczyłem. Pościel, którą z siebie zrzuciłem, złożyłem w równą kostkę i położyłem na komódce. Czując się znacznie lepiej i pewniej, zszedłem na dół. Chciałem poszukać wyjścia, gdy mój wzrok przykuły wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Z ciekawością pchnąłem je przed siebie i zamarłem, gdy zobaczyłem, co kryły. Pomieszczenie było szerokie na sto metrów i prawie tak samo wysokie, co było niemożliwe, zważywszy na to, że kilka metrów wyżej znajdowało się piętro. Ale nie to wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Przy ścianach stały wielkie regały, sięgające do samego sufitu, wypełnione po brzegi najróżniejszymi księgami. Gotów byłem już po jedną sięgnąć, gdy ktoś pociągnął mnie za szatę. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem niewielką istotę o szpiczastych uszach, wielkich oczach, ubraną w łachmany. Patrzyła to na mnie, to na chwycony przez siebie skraj szaty z przerażeniem i wiedziałem już, że pożyczenie jej nie było dobrym pomysłem.

- Co pan tu robi, sir? - zapytało stworzenie skrzeczącym głosem.

- Zwiedzam, sir – odpowiedziałem, także używając tego tytułu.

Czułem się zażenowany tym, jak bardzo niedouczony byłem. Nigdy, do nikogo, nie zwracałem się per „sir" i zapewne stąd brała się ich wrogość do mojej osoby. Nie okazywałem im należytego szacunku!

Stworzenie zamrugało kilka razy ze zdziwieniem, jakby zupełnie nie spodziewało się tych słów. Może nie byłem godny, by zwracać się tak do niego? Albo, co gorsza!, jest to pan tego domu i właśnie śmiertelnie go uraziłem? Otworzyłem usta, gotów przeprosić, ale niespodziewanie mi przerwało.

- Jam jest Grzybek, sir. Jestem skrzatem i służę panu tej posiadłości.

- Miło mi pana poznać, sir – odpowiedziałem, kłaniając się lekko. - Jam Godryk, prawdopodobnie zostałem porwany.

- Ach, sir! Nic z tych rzeczy. Jest pan gościem. - Skrzat zaczął żywo gestykulować. - Ale nie powinien pan wychodzić z pokoju, sir. Ani zakładać szat panicza! - Znowu rzucił przerażone spojrzenie na pożyczony strój.

- Najmocniej przepraszam, sir – odpowiedziałem. - Byłem nagi i nie miałem w co się odziać, więc pożyczyłem ową szatę.

Zaczął wyginać nerwowo długie, kościste palce, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Dopiero, gdy zaburczało mi głośno w brzuchu, ocknął się z zamyślenia.

- Nikt nie przyniósł panu obiadu, sir? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, a gdy skinąłem na potwierdzenie głową, natychmiast kazał mi za sobą iść.

Doprowadził mnie do, jak się spodziewałem, WIELKIEJ kuchni, gdzie krzątały się podobne mu stworzenia. Hałas robiły przy tym ogromny i wiedziałem już, co mnie obudziło. Grzybek zaczął na nich krzyczeć, jednak żaden nie wyglądał na przejętego. Dopiero, gdy mnie zauważyły, zaczęły gorliwie przepraszać, posadziły mnie przy niewielkim stole i zapytały, co bym zjadł.

- Jeśli nie będzie to problem, to nie będę miał nic przeciwko kromce pieczywa i mleku – odpowiedziałem, zastanawiając się, czy moje żądania nie były zbyt wygórowane.

Zaskoczone skrzaty zaczęły wymieniać między sobą spojrzenia, aż w końcu posłusznie przygotowały mi to, o co poprosiłem. Z apetytem zjadłem, nie pozostawiając nawet okruszka. Gdy tylko podziękowałem, zabrano mi błyskawiczne talerz i wrzucono do wody, gdzie, ku mojemu zdumieniu, sam zaczął się myć! Próbowałem racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, co właśnie się działo, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Przetarłem oczy, chcąc sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem to nie moja wyobraźnia spłatała mi figla, ale talerz wciąż znajdował się w powietrzu, teraz wycierany szmatką.

- Jak to możliwe? - zapytałem Grzybka, a ten, wzruszywszy ramionami, wymamrotał pod nosem „magia".

Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Jakby codziennie działy się podobne rzeczy i przywykli do takich widoków. Była to dla mnie rzecz niewyobrażalna – jak można przyzwyczaić się do tego? Ja gotów byłem siedzieć i godzinami wpatrywać się w zaczarowany talerz, a oni traktowali to z taką obojętnością. Toż to oburzające!

- Powinien pan wracać do pokoju, sir – odezwały się skrzaty, wypychając mnie z kuchni - Musimy posprzątać ten bałagan!

Drzwi zatrzasnęły mi się przed nosem. Nie rozumiałem tych stworzeń – wyraźnie widziałem, że wszystko było tak czyste, że aż lśniło, więc co chciały sprzątać?

Chyba znalazłem odpowiedzialnych za tworzenie przerażającej aury w tym domu, pomyślałem.

Postanowiłem ich posłuchać i wrócić do łóżka, ale nie byłem w stanie odnaleźć nawet schodów, które tajemniczo zniknęły. Może ten dom również był zaczarowany i teraz stroi sobie ze mnie żarty?

_Histeryzujesz._

A co jeśli mam rację?

_Wtedy nie ujrzysz nigdy więcej świata._

Zadrżałem na samą myśl, że mógłbym nigdy nie wyjść na zewnątrz, nie poczuć wiatru we włosach, zapachu trawy i kwiatów. Nie zobaczyć ptaków, wznoszących się wysoko nad ziemią czy zwierząt, beztrosko podróżujących z miejsca do miejsca. Nie odwiedzić grobu matki i przeprosić za własną bezmyślność. Nie wrócić do...

_Nie masz domu_, przerwał mi głos i byłem przekonany, że usłyszałem jego szyderczy śmiech.

Póki Albert będzie żyć, póty ja nie będę mógł wrócić. Musiałem przełknąć tą gorzką prawdę. A powrót wiązałby się z tym, że on ponownie... ponownie by mnie...

Nie mogłem nawet dokończyć zdania. Zauważyłem, że drżą mi i ręce, i nogi. Zrobiło mi się słabo na samą myśl o tym, co się wydarzyło, a skutecznie ją odganiałem. Do tej pory. Zebrało mi się na refleksje.

_Lepiej poszukaj schodów, zanim cię zauważą._

Pierwszy raz przyznałem mu rację. Ruszyłem czym prędzej, zaglądając w każdy kąt z nadzieją, że tam właśnie będą stały. Miałem ochotę znowu zanurzyć się w ciepłej pościeli i nigdy więcej z niej nie wychodzić, a zamiast tego błąkałem się po przeklętym labiryncie.

Poczułem się dziwnie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Zacząłem się bacznie rozglądać z nadzieją, że nie żyje w tym zamku coś niebezpiecznego, co mogłoby w każdej chwili wyskoczyć i mnie pożreć. Skręciłem gwałtownie w prawo, a moja twarz znalazła się naprzeciw paskudnej twarzy skrzata, którego głowa wisiała na ścianie, powieszona niczym obrazek do podziwiania. Z wrzaskiem odskoczyłem i zacząłem biec przed siebie. Nie przewidziałem jednak, że właściciel uznał niedźwiedzia za nieodłączny element dekoracji. Zahaczyłem o wystający łeb stworzenia i z wielki hukiem runąłem twarzą na kamienną posadzkę. Upadek wcale nie poprawił stanu mojego nosa, a wręcz przeciwnie – ból wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Podniosłem się i usiadłem na piętach, z jękiem dotykając nosa, który na całe szczęście nie zaczął krwawić. Rozejrzałem się wokoło, czy aby przypadkiem nikt nie był świadkiem mojej niezdarności, gdy rzuciło mi się w oczy zielone pudełko z wygrawerowanymi literami SS, leżące na szafeczce.

Ciekawe, co jest w środku?

_Otwórz._

Nie należy do mnie.

_Dlaczego nie otworzysz?_, usłyszałem wyraźnie głos matki i zamarłem w bezruchu.

Z jednej strony wiedziałem, że nie powinienem dotykać tego, co nie jest mą własnością, ale z drugiej... czy nie powinienem słuchać rodzicielki?

_Otwórz, Godryku. Ciekawość nie jest niczym złym._

Delikatnie uchyliłem wieko, powolutku unosząc je do góry. W środku znajdowały się przepiękne srebrne sztylety z zielonymi kamyczkami w rączkach. Nie byłem już ani trochę zdziwiony wężami, które i tam się pojawiły. Położyłem pudełko na miejsce, biorąc w dłonie jeden z nich. Wpatrywałem się z fascynacją na błyszczące ostrze.

_Czy jest ostre?_

Dotknąłem opuszką palca jego czubka i od razu z sykiem odsunąłem.

Ostre.

_Pokaż mi jak bardzo!_

Przyłożyłem ostrze do skóry i szybkim ruchem po niej przeciągnąłem. Krew zaczęła wypływać z powstałej rany, kapiąc raz za razem na posadzkę, tworząc coraz to większą kałużę. Po chwili pojawiło się kolejne cięcie, i jeszcze jedno, a ja nie miałem pojęcia skąd się brały. Czułem tylko błogi spokój i przyjemność.

- Na Merlina! - Niespodziewanie usłyszałem.

Podskoczyłem zaskoczony, a sztylet wymsknął mi się z dłoni i z brzdękiem upadł. Odwróciłem się, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem szukając tego, kto śmiał mi przeszkodzić.


	7. Rozdział 4a

**Rozdział czwarty, część I **

_[Salazar] _

- Co to za ważna, nie cierpiąca zwłoki, sprawa? – dopytywała się Rowena, kiedy wyciągałem ją z domu wprost na chłodne powietrze. Oczywiście nie byłem na tyle uprzejmy i – przede wszystkim - cierpliwy, żeby czekać, aż przyodzieje się w ocieplany płaszcz. Naprawdę nie miałem czasu na takie głupoty. Bez słowa teleportowałem nas w okolice posiadłości. Ravenclaw rozglądała się wokół z zadziwiającą ciekawością. Cóż, jeszcze nie zdążyłem zaprosić jej w gościnę. Szczerze nie chciałem jej wszystkiego tłumaczyć, wracać do przykrych wspomnień ani tym bardziej opowiadać o swojej przeszłości. Jestem raczej zamknięty w sobie.

- Chodź szybciej – rzuciłem chłodno przez ramię, ruszając w kierunku domu.

- Sal, gdzie jesteśmy? – Sprawiała wrażenie zaintrygowanej.

Otworzyłem przed nią drzwi i krzywiąc się mruknąłem:

- Witaj w moich skromnych progach. – Zabrzmiało to stanowczo zbyt sarkastycznie, jestem tego pewien. Moja przyjaciółka wytrzeszczyła oczy, otwierając usta w niemym zdziwieniu. Popchnąłem ją w kierunku głębi domu.

- Mogę spytać czym zasłużyłam na taki zaszczyt? – spytała, unosząc brwi.

- Zaraz sama zobaczysz. – Oczywiście nic jej nie wyjaśniłem. To może podpadać pod drobną złośliwość, przyznaję, ale nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie starał się być upierdliwie tajemniczy. I nagle zamarłem w pół kroku.

- Na Merlina! – Tylko tyle udało mi się wykrztusić zanim kolana się pode mną ugięły i musiałem podeprzeć się na Rowenie, która z jakiegoś powodu stłumiła okrzyk. Cud, że nie zemdlałem z nadmiaru emocji. Na środku holu stał Sebastian. Na.Ś .Stał.SEBASTIAN! Jakaś część mojej podświadomości wiedziała, że to zupełnie niemożliwe, ale… Zamrugałem, próbując przywrócić sobie ostrość widzenia. Oddychałem płytko, mając porządne duszności. Dopiero po chwili dotarła do mnie okrutna prawda. Sebastian nie żyje – NIE ŻYJE, powtórzyłem w myślach jakbym potrzebował przypomnienia – a w holu stał Godryk. Co więcej, dzierżył w dłoniach jeden z moich drogocennych sztyletów, którego klingę akurat pokrywała krew. Ach, no tak, sam Godryk głęboko rozciął własny nadgarstek. Ale nie to przykuło mój wzrok w pierwszej kolejności. Chłopak miał na sobie szaty ewidentnie należące do Sebastiana. Byli tego samego wzrostu, postury - nawet jeśli różnili się znacznie kolorem oczu oraz włosów - i to wystarczyło, żeby zmylić mój opętany tęsknotą umysł. Pobladłem z czystej, niezmąconej wściekłości. I wcale nie chodziło o ból wypełniający moją klatkę piersiową. Ani tym bardziej o troskę wobec tego niesfornego dzieciaka. Byłem wściekły, ponieważ miał na sobie szaty Sebastiana. Nikt nie mógł ich zakładać! NIKT! Nawet ja nie ośmieliłem się choćby dotknąć którejkolwiek z nich. Wiele razy byłem blisko pozbycia się wszystkiego, co się z nim wiązało, lecz potrzebowałem przypomnienia. Potrzebowałem czegoś, co popychałoby mnie naprzód i dawało siłę w nieustającej zemście. Poprzysiągłem na imię Sebastiana, że pomszczę jego śmierć. Chwilowo udawało mi się spełniać obietnicę w zaskakująco wysokim stopniu.

- J-ja… chyba zwymiotuję – wyjąkałem słabo, ale z niezwykłą szczerością. Popędziłem wzdłuż holu, zostawiając skamieniałą z szoku Ravenclaw i krwawiącego Godryka. Mój podrażniony żołądek buntował się, a żółć podchodziła do gardła, paląc je w niesmaczny sposób. Dopadłem toalety dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Zacząłem żałować, że cokolwiek zjadłem przed złożeniem wizyty Rowenie. To był zdecydowanie zły pomysł.

Wspomnienia nie powinny być tak realistyczne. Sebastian… Merlinie, wciąż pamiętam jego przepełniony cierpieniem wrzask, kiedy płonął na stosie. Mam przed oczami wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy dosięgały go pierwsze płomienie. Mordercze, pomarańczowe języki z drwiną pochłaniające jego ciało. Wciąż czułem potrzebę wymiotowania, choć żołądek miałem już całkowicie pusty. Opadłem na kamienną podłogę, wstrząsany dreszczami z potem spływającym po rozgrzanym czole. Posadzka przyjemnie studziła moją rozpaloną twarz. Byłem taki wyczerpany. Pragnąłem umrzeć. Chociaż nie mogłem. Muszę wpierw zemścić się na sprawcach i odpokutować. Tak, to moja wina. Powinienem ich powstrzymać, ale byłem zbyt słaby. Od tego czasu moje życie stało się jednym, niekończącym się koszmarem. Już nie wiem jak sobie z tym radzić. Jakiś czas później wreszcie udało mi się pozbierać na tyle, na ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Sądzę, że wypadałoby sprawdzić, co z tym głupim dzieciakiem o masochistycznych skłonnościach.

- Merlinku – zawołałem ochryple, ocierając usta rękawem. Skrzat pojawił się obok w ciągu sekundy. Jego wyłupiaste oczka spoglądały na mnie z troską.

- Dobrze się pan czuje, sir? – spytał. - Czym Merlinek może służyć?

- Powiedz mi, gdzie znajdę swoich gości. To wszystko, czego potrzebuję – rzekłem swoim zwykłym tonem.

- W salonie, sir.

- Możesz odejść. - Odprawiłem go, kierując się do drzwi. Zastałem Ravenclaw kończącą leczyć zranienie Godryka.

- Wyglądasz blado, Sal, co się stało? – Zacząłem mieć kompletnie dość zatroskanych spojrzeń, rzucanych w moją stronę. Zignorowałem ją na całej linii, podchodząc do chłopaka z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co ci strzeliło do łba, głupi dzieciaku?! – warknąłem, potrząsając nim.

- P-przepraszam, sir! Godryk nie powinien chodzić po domu i ruszać nie swoich rzeczy. Godrykowi naprawdę przykro, sir – wymamrotał na wydechu z przerażeniem.

- Co? – Zabłysnąłem elokwencją… Po prostu zachowanie chłopaka było szokujące i znienacka zbiło mnie z pantałyku.

- Godryk już nie będzie, sir, przysięgam. – Kiwał żarliwie głową.

- Przestań się wygłupiać – zganiłem go, marszcząc groźnie czoło. – I skończ z mówieniem jak skrzat domowy. Mam na imię Salazar, tak trudno to zapamiętać?

- Przykro mi, sir. – Spuścił smutno wzrok, więc raczej nie widział mojego złowieszczego spojrzenia. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, puszczając go i robią kilka kroków w tył. Przechadzałem się po salonie, jakbym chciał wydeptać dziurę w podłodze, by spaść piętro niżej.

- Widzisz? – Zwróciłem się do Roweny. – Właśnie dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Znasz mnie, słynę z anielskiej cierpliwości, a charakter mam łagodny niczym baranek… - Uwielbiam swój sarkazm, dawno bezwzględnie wpisał się w moją osobowość. – A nie chciałbym niechcący rozszarpać go na strzępy po tym jak prawie zakończył żywot w moim pokoju gościnnym.

Rowena wyglądała jakby nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać, czy może płakać. Nie, żebym bardzo jej się dziwił, co prawda, ale pośpieszyłaby się z rozwiązaniem mojego problemu. To naprawdę frustrujące, kiedy z jednej strony chce się kogoś zamordować z zimną krwią, a z drugiej nie wypuszczać z ciasnego uścisku. Zaraz, stop, nie podoba mi się kierunek, w którym zmierzają moje myśli.

- Godryku – zaczęła Ravenclaw łagodnie, obejmując smukłe dłonie chłopaka. Nie, żebym zwracał uwagę na jego ręce… Właściwie, chyba wciąż nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. – Myślę, że Sal martwi się tym, że zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę. – Zaprotestowałbym, ale zabrakło mi słów. Najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie zatkało. To było tak bezczelne, że prawie zapowietrzyłem się z oburzenia. I od wygłoszenia wcale nie powstrzymało mnie jej wredne spojrzenie wygłodniałego bazyliszka. Wcale… Kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Jest straszna, kiedy się uprze.

- Ale ja nie zrobiłem sobie krzywdy. – Godryk wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu. Ktoś powinien potrząsnąć tym chłopakiem. Przysięgam, że zaraz nie wytrzymam; wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok. Albo dokonam rytualnego, aczkolwiek uzasadnionego, morderstwa.

- Podciąłeś sobie żyły, Godryku – powiedziała Rowena, jak zwykle będąc uosobieniem spokoju. Opanowanie w pełnej krasie. – To jest samookaleczenie. Nie wolno ci więcej robić nic podobnego, rozumiesz? Pomyśl jak to mogłoby się skończyć, gdyby nas nie było w pobliżu. – Miała jednocześnie surowy i dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy, co w moim wykonaniu wyglądałoby zapewne dziwnie, a w jej perfekcyjnie oraz całkiem na miejscu.

- Gertruda mówiła co innego – wyznał skonsternowany. Gapiłem się na niego w niedowierzaniu, przyznaję bez cruciatusa.

- Kim jest Gertruda, na Merlina? – zapytałem.

- Moją mamą. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- I ona kazała ci się kaleczyć?

- Powiedziała, żebym pokazał jej jak ostry był ten sztylet.

- Ona tu jest? – Rozejrzałem się paranoicznie jakby miała wyskoczyć zza fotela i wbić mi sztylet w plecy. Na wszelki wypadek zerknąłem dyskretnie w kierunku potencjalnej kryjówki. To niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek się tutaj dostał, ponieważ posiadłości chronią potężne, starożytne czary. Oprócz skrzatów dostęp do środka miały tylko osoby z krwią Slytherinów w żyłach. W takim wypadku pozostaję jedynie ja. Ach, racja, ja i mój syn - jedyny dziedzic wielkiego rodu. Dość przygnębiające.

- Nie, zakopałem ją niedawno. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówił o pogodzie.

- Co zrobiłeś? – Zamrugałem zdezorientowany.

- Albert ją zabił i kazał mi pozbyć się ciała – wyznał, ale nie wyglądał przy tym na zmartwionego czy skruszonego. Zupełnie nie pojmowałem jego pokręconego umysłu.

- A kim jest Albert? – Uparcie drążyłem temat. Nie wiedziałem, co sądzić o zachowaniu Godryka. Co powodowało, że był taki nieczuły? I to mnie Rowena zarzuca bezduszność. MNIE! Nie wydaje mi się, żebym cieszył się ze śmierci swoich rodziców. Właściwie to się nie cieszyłem, o czym miałem nieprzyjemną okazję dowiedzieć się osobiście.

- Właścicielem mojej matki. – Ponownie wzruszył ramionami, nie rozwijając wątku. Powstrzymałem kolejne cisnące się na usta pytania. Chłopak siedział stanowczo zbyt blisko kominka i najwidoczniej myślał, iż nie widzę jak po kryjomu próbuje włożyć dłoń do paleniska. Zrobiło mi się słabo, a śwat lekko zawirował. Póki jeszcze nad sobą panowałem, trzepnąłem dzieciaka mocno w tą ciemnoblond czuprynę. Ravenclaw niemalże wyraziła, za pomocą różdżki, swoje wzburzenie, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem ją, uświadamiając powagę sytuacji.

- On znowu się krzywdzi, Roweno!

- Godryku…

Popatrzył na nas z zagubioną miną.

- Mówiłaś, że nie wolno się ciąć – zarzucił jej z rozbrajającą szczerością. Wymieniłem z przyjaciółką znaczące spojrzenia.

- Najwidoczniej wykonuje tylko bezpośrednie, konkretne prośby – powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. – Nie możemy być pewni, co wpadnie mu do głowy następnym razem…

- Będziemy musieli mieć go na oku – wtrąciła mi się w zdanie.

- Nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Rzucę na niego zaklęcie posłuszeństwa.

- Chyba oszalałeś! To jeszcze dziecko! Nie pozwolę ci wiązać go za pomocą czarnej magii – warknęła śmiertelnie poważnie.

- Zauważ, z iloma korzyściami by się to wiązało! – Ponowiłem swoją zawziętą wędrówkę po salonie. Takie wyjście z sytuacji zaoszczędziłoby mi sporo problemów. Nie musiałbym go pilnować przez całą dobę i mógłbym skutecznie chronić przed masochistycznymi zapędami. Wystarczyłoby jedno słowo, a zrobiłby wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. Mój penis drgnął, nagle wyjątkowo zainteresowany ukrytym podtekstem. Oblałem się rumieńcem zażenowania, więc pochyliłem głowę by go ukryć. Merlinie, żeby tego nie dostrzegli. Zbyt upokarzające bym mógł to znieść.

- Korzyściami?! Chyba dla ciebie, egoistyczna świnio! Słuchaj uważnie, bo powtórzę to tylko jeden raz: będziesz dbał o niego bardziej niż o kogokolwiek innego. I jeśli dowiem się – a wierz mi, że tak się stanie – że zaniedbałeś go w jakikolwiek sposób… Przysięgam na własną duszę, iż będziesz żałował, że w ogóle się urodziłeś. I nigdy, przenigdy, nie wspominaj mi o zaklęciu zniewolenia albo sama je na ciebie rzucę. Zrozumiano?

- A-ale… - wydukałem, czując się jak idiota. Znowu zdeptała mnie słowami niczym byle robaka. Tak to jest jak się zadaje z najmądrzejszą czarownicą jaką kiedykolwiek widział świat.

- Nie, Salazarze. Koniec dyskusji – ucięła szorstko. Godryk, który do tej pory w milczeniu przyglądał się naszej przyjacielskiej wymianie uprzejmości, rzucił cichutko:

- Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotów.

- Ależ nie sprawiasz, kochanie – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Skrzywiłem się, wywracając oczami. Wredna wiedźma, prędzej padłaby trupem na środku tego salonu niż posłała taki uśmiech w moim kierunku. Życie bywa niesprawiedliwe. – Po prostu Salazar jest jeszcze niedojrzałym bachorem i trzeba mu wszystko dokładnie tłumaczyć, żeby zrozumiał. Najwyższa pora by dorosnąć – zasugerowała, rzucając mi krzywe spojrzenie. Dobrze wiedzieć, że zasługuję na takie wyróżnienie, parsknąłem w duchu.

- Nie jestem bachorem – wyraziłem z umiarkowaniem swoje nie mające granic oburzenie. Może odrobinkę się nadąsałem, ale nogą nie przytupnąłem, choć to ładnie podkreśliłoby wagę moich słów. Jednak zbyt dziecinne, nawet jak na mnie.

- Oczywiście, Sal. Duża z ciebie dzidzia, przyznaję, ale nie zmienia to faktu, iż czternastoletni chłopcy zachowują się dojrzalej niż ty. – Zerknęła sugestywnie na Godryka.

- Mam szesnaście lat. – Zmarszczył czoło.

- Naprawdę? Wybacz, nie wiedziałam. Jesteś taki drobniutki. – Załamała ręce niczym nadopiekuńcza matka, a ja gapiłem się na nią w szoku. Rowena oszalała. Świat stanął na głowie. Chyba zacznę wrzeszczeć o pomoc. – Nic się nie martw, wszystkim się zajmiemy. Obiecuję.

Albo nie, zostawię biednego dzieciaka na pastwę, dopiero co, przebudzonego instynktu macierzyńskiego Ravenclaw. I żadne błagalne spojrzenia zielonych oczu ci nie pomogą, Godryku! Do diabła, chłopak jest naprawdę utalentowany. A ja odkrywam w sobie pokłady niekonsekwencji, wspaniale…

- Roweno, już późno. Jesteśmy zmęczeni i najwyższa pora odpocząć. – Liczyłem, że pojmie aluzje. Wspomniałem już, że jest najmądrzejszą czarownicą na świecie? Za każdym razem mi to udowadnia.

- Masz rację. Zajrzę jutro, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku – powiedziała, wstając i otrzepując swoją suknię z niewidzialnych pyłków. Odprowadziłem ją do wyjścia tylko jednym uchem, słuchając udzielanych mi licznych wskazówek. Ile ja mam lat? Cztery?! Potrafię kompetentnie zadbać o siebie i innych. Nie potrzebuję do tego żadnych głupich rad. A Godrykiem i tak bym się zajął, dziękuję bardzo za troskę. Nie jestem potworem tylko znudzonym życiem, dwudziestotrzyletnim czarodziejem po traumatycznych przejściach. A chłopakowi przyda się wsparcie. Ogromne wsparcie jak tak na niego patrzę. Czeka nas wiele pracy, ale z pewnością będzie warto. Te zielone oczy…


	8. Rozdział 4b

**Rozdział czwarty, część II **

_[Godryk] _

Rowena wydawała się inteligentną kobietą, aczkolwiek bardzo irytującą w swoim sposobie bycia. Jej maniera mogła doprowadzić człowieka do szewskiej pasji i gdy patrzyłem na pana Salazara, to moje przypuszczenia mogły okazać się słuszne. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby był na granicy swojej wytrzymałości. Usilnie starał się wykreować na poważnego, spokojnego, pozbawionego wszelkich emocji człowieka, ale im dłużej z nim przebywałem, tym bardziej upewniałem się, że jest odwrotnie. Wystarczyło kilka minut obserwacji, by wywnioskować, że pod tą maską obojętności skrywa się coś znacznie bardziej skomplikowanego.

Kobieta pożegnała się ze mną zanim wyszła, obdarzając mnie szerokim uśmiechem. W pewien sposób zasłużyłem na jakieś względu u niej, choć nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Może stało się to za sprawą tych kilkudziesięciu minut sam na sam? Ledwo drzwi się za nią zamknęły, a pan Salazar usiadł naprzeciw mnie, natarczywie się we mnie wpatrując. Panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, której nawet nie śmiałem zakłócić. W końcu pochylił się lekko w moim kierunku tak, że mogłem przyjrzeć się tej fascynującej parze szarych oczu. One zawsze zdradzały, co człowiek czuł i myślał, ale te ziały pustką... przerażająca czeluść.

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, dzieciaku – odezwał się w końcu, wybudzając mnie z własnych rozmyślań. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, co Rowena myśli i mówi. Nie mam zamiaru się nią przejmować i ty także nie powinieneś. Jesteś w moim domu i panują to moje zasady, czy to jasne?

- Jak słoneczko, panie Salazarze – odpowiedziałem.

Mężczyzna przyłożył długie, blade palce do skroni, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Wydawał się wielce zirytowany. Odetchnął kilka razy, zanim ponownie się do mnie zwrócił.

- Jestem za młody, by nazywać mnie panem. Mam na imię Salazar. Zapamiętasz to w końcu? Sa-la-zar! S-A-L-A-Z-A-R!

Skinąłem tylko głową na potwierdzenie.

- Mam do ciebie kilka pytań i chcę, abyś udzielił mi na nie szczerych odpowiedzi. Rozumiemy się?

Jego władczy ton sprawił, że przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Znowu poczułem chęć bycia nieposłusznym, zwłaszcza na wspomnienie naszego pierwszego spotkania i tego, co widziałem na polanie. Oddałbym wszystko, aby zobaczyć to jeszcze raz... nie! Aby móc to przeżyć! W najśmielszych snach nawet o tym nie marzyłem.

Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy słowa wypłynęły z moich ust:

- Mógłbyś zademonstrować mi swój patyk?

Salazar wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i otworzył szeroko, w najszczerszym zdumieniu, oczy.

- Słucham? Chcesz... - mężczyzna zbladł raptownie – zobaczyć mojego... mojego, co? - Na bladym licu wykwitły rumieńce, które dodały mu, sam muszę przyznać, uroku.

- Patyk. Co w tym dziwnego? - Uniosłem brwi, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego reakcji. - Chodzi mi o ten, którym sprawiałeś mnóstwo przyjemności swoim znajomym.

Przez chwilę wydawał się być zdezorientowany, gdy nagle, z westchnięciem, wyjął spod połów szaty przedmiot naszej rozmowy. Uradowany klasnąłem w dłonie i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

- Ten patyk to różdżka. Nigdy z żadną się nie spotkałeś?

Zaprzeczyłem, nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanego przez niego narzędzia.

- Masz magiczne zdolności! Jakim cudem nigdy nie zetknąłeś się z żadnym czarodziejem? A twoja rodzina?

- Wiedziałbym, gdyby posiadali takie cudo... - odpowiedziałem, wywracając oczami. - Co to czarodziej? Czy to coś podobnego do różdżki?

- Czarodziej to osoba o magicznych zdolnościach, głupi dzieciaku. Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz?

- Godryk Gryffindor, tak trudno to zapamiętać? - odpowiedziałem, naśladując zirytowany ton jego głosu.

- Z tych Gryffindorów? - Salazar patrzył na mnie zszokowany, lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Nawet nie skusił się na komentarz odnośnie mojego przedrzeźniania.

- Tych? A których masz na myśli?

- Tych od strony Williama Gryffindora.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie kogokolwiek o tym imieniu. Wydawało się znajome, ale za nic nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie skąd je kojarzę. A może tylko sobie uroiłem, że jest mi znajome? Umysł potrafi płatać figle.

- Ja... nie pamiętam... - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, czując w głowie dziwny, pulsujący ból.

- Czekaj... Mówiłeś, że twoja matka miała na imię Gertruda, tak?

- Zgadza się, ale co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

- W takim razie musisz być z tych Gryffindorów. Gdzie jest twój ojciec?

- Nie wiem... on... on chyba nie żyje.

- Nie żyje? W takim razie...

Urwał nagle, a przez jego twarz przewinął się tuzin różnych emocji. Zerwał się na równe nogi i, chwyciwszy mnie za ramię, zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Z hukiem się otworzyły, mimo że nikt ich nie dotknął nawet koniuszkiem palca.

- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytałem, potykając się o próg.

- Do twojego domu oczywiście... zdaje się, że ktoś nie przestrzega zasad.

Chciałem zaprotestować, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie wydawało mi się dobrym pomysłem wracać tam, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale nie byłem w stanie wyrazić sprzeciwu. Chwilę później poczułem szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka; miałem wrażenie, że zwrócę zaraz swój ostatni posiłek, więc zamknąłem oczy, czekając na dalszy rozwój zdarzeń. Gdy je otworzyłem, z mieszaniną przerażenia i fascynacji, stwierdziłem, że znajdujemy się na polanie, na której się poznaliśmy. Nogi miałem jak z galarety i gdyby nie to, że Salazar mnie przytrzymał, to rychło miałbym bliższe spotkanie z ziemią. Znowu. Niestety nie dane było mi choć chwilę odsapnąć; znowu ruszył, prawie biegnąc, prosto do domu. Nie odezwał się nawet słowem, dopóki nie stanęliśmy przed dobrze znanym mi budynkiem. Salazar zrobił krok naprzód, gotów wejść do środka, ale ja nie byłem w stanie. Patrzyłem na plamy krwi, które do tej pory świeciły w blasku zachodzącego słońca.

- Godryku? - spytał Salazar ostrożnie. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Proszę... nie zmuszaj mnie, abym tam wchodził – wyszeptałem, cofając się powoli.

Z paniką przyglądałem się oknom, modląc się w duchu, by nikt nie dostrzegł naszej obecności. Niestety los nie był łaskawy... za szybami wyraźnie dostrzegłem wszystkie twarze, szydercze uśmiechy. Wiedziałem, że wkrótce on wyjdzie i zrobi mi coś strasznego. Slytherin poczerwieniał na twarzy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, przez co odniosłem wrażenie, iż zaraz mnie uderzy.

- Poczekaj tu – wycedził w zamian wściekle, ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

Został jednak uprzedzony. Otworzyły się one z głośnym skrzypnięciem, gdy zbliżał się do ganku. Stanął w nich Albert we własnej osobie i szaleńczym wzrokiem zaczął rozglądać się, aż w końcu jego wzrok spotkał się z moim. Zacząłem drżeć i oblałem się potem. Miałem ochotę uciec jak najdalej, ale nogi wrosły mi się w ziemię i nie mogłem nawet drgnąć o milimetr. Salazar spoglądał to na mnie, to na niego i wszystko w jego głowie najwyraźniej zaczęło się układać.

- Czy ty jesteś Albert? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. Ton jego głosu ponownie przyprawił mnie o gęsią skórkę i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tak samo zareagował adresat pytania.

- Owszem. A kim ty jesteś, do diabła?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamachnął się i z całej siły, jaką w sobie miał, uderzył go zaciśniętą pięścią w twarz. Głowę dałbym sobie uciąć, iż słyszałem, mimo sporej odległości, chrupot jego nosa. Mężczyzna runął na ziemię, a okolica wypełniła się jego donośnymi jękami. Podniósł się, trzymając za nos, a między palcami wypływała mu czerwona ciecz.

- Co, do cholery jasnej, wyprawiasz brudny psie?!

Był nadzwyczaj rozwścieczony; nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Jednakże bardziej przerażał mnie Salazar. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić, to wszyscy teraz leżelibyśmy martwi. Uparcie milczał, przechodząc do czynów. Chwyciwszy go za przód szaty, podniósł i przybliżył do siebie.

- Zważaj na słowa, bo może stać ci się coś gorszego niż złamany nos... - warknął, szarpiąc nim jak lalką. Kto by przypuszczał, że jest w posiadaniu tak ogromnej siły, by teraz miotać we wszystkie strony Albertem, który był człowiekiem dużej tuszy.

- Postanowiłem złożyć wizytę w progach tej rudery, bo najwyraźniej zapomniałeś o zasadach, których obiecałeś przestrzegać. Nie mylę się?

Albert zbladł raptownie. Wyrwał się i pobiegł w jedyną stronę, która umożliwiała mu ucieczkę. W moją. Na całe szczęście Salazar wykazywał nadzwyczajny refleks; wyciągnął różdżkę w ułamku sekundy, a z jej końca wydobyły się długie liny, które jak węże oplotły ciało Alberta. Upadł na ziemię i z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Slytherin staje nad nim niczym kat nad swoją ofiarą. Wycelował w niego różdżką z mściwym uśmiechem.

- Już ja cię nauczę, co spotyka tych, którzy postępują wbrew kodeksowi czarodzieja. Nie krzywdzi się dzieci. Czas, żeby to do ciebie dotarło.

Albert przestał się szarpać i rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie. Odwaga, która wcześniej z niego wyparowała, natychmiast powróciła. Głośno zaczął do mnie wykrzykiwać:

- Znalazłeś sobie ochroniarza, ty mała, zdradziecka dziwko?! Ile razy już cię zerżnął?

Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej; but Salazara znalazł się niespodziewanie na jego twarzy, przyciskając ją do ziemi.

- Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, Albercie? - zapytał groźnym, jedwabistym głosem, mrużąc równie wściekle oczy.

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta tak mocno, że utworzyły białą linię. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że zrozumie swoją pomyłkę i nie piśnie ani słowa więcej, ale najwyraźniej sposób, w jaki traktował go Salazar, podjudził go jeszcze bardziej do mówienia.

- Godryk się nie pochwalił? Uwierz mi, był niesamowity... - Nawet nie ukrywał w swoim głosie satysfakcji. - Miałem go tutaj, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym stoisz.

Zawstydzony odwróciłem wzrok, gdy głowa Salazara obróciła się w moją stronę, szukając potwierdzenia tych słów. Obawiałem się, że ujrzę w szarych tęczówkach obrzydzenie, a tego bym nie wytrzymał.

- Godryku? Czy to prawda? - Głos Salazara przeciął powietrze, był ostry i władczy. Nie śmiałem mu nie odpowiedzieć. Ale gdy otworzyłem usta, nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo. Powoli więc skinąłem głową, za wszelką cenę unikając spotkania naszych spojrzeń.

Z gardła Salazara wydobyło się warknięcie. Podniosłem głowę akurat w momencie, gdy Slytherin wymierzył w Alberta różdżką. Nawet nie wypowiedział słowa, a mężczyzna zaczął wić się z bólu i krzyczeć wniebogłosy. Zamrugałem zdziwiony, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc całej tej sytuacji. Z jednej strony wydawało mi się, że był wściekły za to, co mi zrobili, ale z drugiej... czemu go nagradza? Czyż nie uczynił czegoś strasznego?

- Dlaczego jesteś dla niego miły? - zapytałem, gdy udało zebrać mi się wystarczająco dużo odwagi.

- Wytłumaczę ci wszystko później, Godryku. Powiedz mi, czy ktoś jeszcze cię skrzywdził?

- Nikt mnie nie krzywdził. Oni wszyscy mnie kochają! - Naburmuszyłem się. - No dobrze... może ostatnio Albert był dla mnie niemiły. Ale też mnie lubi. Gdyby mnie nie lubił, to by mnie źle traktował, prawda?

Salazar zaśmiał się, ale nie był to śmiech przepełniony pozytywnymi emocjami. Bardziej ochrypły, szyderczy.

- Oczywiście, że kochają. Należycie im za tą troskę podziękuję. - Wycelował w związanego mężczyznę końcem różdżki. - Dysponea cruor!*

Ciało Alberta zaczęło dygotać w konwulsjach, a z gardła zaczął wydobywać się nieprzyjemny charkot. Patrzyłem z przerażeniem na wypływającą gwałtownie krew z jego ust i nosa. Wydawało mi się, że minęły wieki zanim przestał się ruszać. Jego klatka piersiowa więcej się nie uniosła, co przyjąłem z ulgą. Choć wydawało mi się, że został potraktowany dosyć uprzejmie i że mu się podobało, to jednak obserwowanie tego zajścia do najprzyjemniejszych nie należały. Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie, widząc strumienie krwi, które teraz się tworzyły.

- Zawsze byłeś ścierwem – warknął Salazar, spluwając na ciało Alberta. - Nie zasługujesz nawet na pogrzeb i nawet jeśli miałbym zostać potępiony, to z wielką rozkoszą cię poszatkuję.

Ponownie wyszeptał dziwne słowo, a Al nagle zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic poza krwią. Zadrżałem, zastanawiając się, czy aby przypadkiem nie potraktował go za surowo. A może wcale nie chciał mu sprawić przyjemności? Nie... to niemożliwe! Taka magia nie może służyć złym celom!

- Wracamy do domu! - Salazar niespodziewanie się przy mnie znalazł, chwytając pod łokieć.

Wyrwałem się szybko, cofając o kilka kroków.

- Ja jestem przecież w domu! I nigdzie się stąd nie wybieram!

- Dom?! To nazywasz domem?! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, głupi dzieciaku. Choćbym miał wszystkich pozabijać, to wrócisz ze mną. Albo po dobroci, albo...

- Albo co? Do niczego nie możesz mnie zmusić!

- Daj spokój, Godryku, jeśli Rowena się dowie, że choćby przemknęło mi przez myśl zostawienie cię tutaj...

- Zostaję!

- Nie prowokuj mnie do użycia siły! Wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny.

Skrzyżowałem ręce i wydąłem policzki, odwracając się do niego tyłem. Byłem mu wdzięczny za okazaną pomoc, ale skoro już się tu znalazłem, to mogłem zostać. W końcu tu się wychowałem. Nie ma prawa mnie stąd zabrać.

- Jak sobie chcesz... - warknął.

Niespodziewanie jego dłonie znalazły się na moich biodrach i uniosły mnie do góry, a następnie przerzucił mnie przez ramię. Ruszył przed siebie, pogwizdując cicho, a z każdym krokiem dom coraz bardziej się oddalał. Zacząłem się szarpać, krzyczeć i bić go zaciśniętymi pięściami po plecach, ale ani trochę go to nie wzruszyło. Po kilku minutach zrezygnowałem, zrozumiawszy bezskuteczność swoich działań. Pozwoliłem się wyprowadzić z powrotem do lasu i dopiero tam postawił mnie na ziemię. Wykorzystałem ten moment i rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Przebierałem nogami jak najszybciej mogłem, ale nagle Salazar rzucił się w moją stronę, chwytając w pasie i przewalając na brudną ziemię. Zanim zdążyłem w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, chwycił mnie za nadgarstki, przyciskając je do ziemi, a sam usiadł na mnie, skutecznie mnie unieruchamiając. Ani trochę mi się to nie podobało. Ostatkiem sił, z zamkniętymi oczami, zacząłem machać nogami , chcąc go z siebie zdjąć. Wtedy usłyszałem jęk i zostałem obciążony jeszcze większym ciężarem. Otworzyłem oczy i zamarzłem. Twarz Salazara była stanowczo za blisko. Prawie stykaliśmy się nosami. Byłem przekonany, że moja twarz przybrała barwę dorodnego pomidora. Slytherin puścił mnie i odsunął się, odchrząkując głośno. Przybrał poważną minę, aczkolwiek ubłocone ubrania i umazana twarz ani trochę nie nadawały mu takiego charakteru.

- Patrz, co narobiłeś, głupi dzieciaku! - Zaczął energicznie wycierać szaty, powodując jedynie, że brud jeszcze bardziej się rozprzestrzeniał.

- Przepraszam... - wyszeptałem, spuszczając wzrok.

- Same kłopoty są z tobą... - westchnął, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. - Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, wracasz ze mną. - Podszedł do mnie i chwycił za dłoń.

Miał bardzo zimną skórę w porównaniu z moją. Chłód rozszedł się po moim ciele i aż zadrżałem. Mimo wszystko poczułem też coś innego... bezpieczeństwo? Tak, to właściwe określenie. Salazar może za mną nie przepadał, ale z pewnością miał na celu mnie chronić. Nie wiem przed kim, ale jednak to robił. Podziękowałem cicho, co skwitował jedynie prychnięciem. Znowu poczułem dziwne szarpnięcie i kilka sekund później znaleźliśmy się przed domem Slytherina. Ruszył przed siebie, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Przyglądałem się naszym złączonym dłonią, odczuwając coś na podobieństwo przyjemności. Wtedy oprzytomniałem i wyrwałem dłoń, krzycząc, że wracam do domu. Nie zamierzałem się poddawać, co to, to nie! Zrobiłem w tył zwrot i pomaszerowałem przed siebie, tym razem odprowadzany jedynie wzrokiem. Wtedy Salazar powiedział coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałbym się usłyszeć.

- Mogę pokazać ci magię... nauczyć, jak się nią posługiwać...

Zatrzymałem się i zamrugałem zdziwiony, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Oferta była bardzo kusząca i skłonny byłem ją rozważyć, ba!, przyjąć, ale wiedziałem, że nie ma nic za darmo. Odwróciłem się i z podejrzeniem spojrzałem na Salazara.

- Zgaduję, że naukę mogę pobierać jedynie mieszkając u ciebie, tak?

- To nie była oferta...

Czy on myślał, że był w stanie narzucić mi swoją wolę? Zamyśliłem się, ledwo zwracając uwagę na to, że zbliżał się do mnie coraz bardziej i bardziej.

- Nie zaoferowałem ci nauki... Ja powiedziałem, że będę cię uczył, a to różnica. Nie możesz odmówić. I nie odmówisz, ponieważ chcesz tego. Pragniesz wiedzieć oraz rozumieć, twoja magia cię do tego popycha.

- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że mam w sobie magię? Ja nigdy nie zauważyłem, żebym potrafił coś niezwykłego...

Salazar wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na mojej głowie, a jego palce wplotły się w moje włosy. Przymknął oczy, wciągając głęboko powietrze, a następnie przesunął dłoń na moją klatkę.

- Czuję ją... przemawia do mnie... Nie pozwala odpuścić.

- Nic nie słyszę – powiedziałem smutno, a moje usta ułożyły się w podkówkę. - Jaką mam pewność, że nie próbujesz mnie oszukać?

- Pokażę ci! - Zdecydował nagle Sal, wyciągając zza pazuchy różdżkę. - Musisz mi zaufać, dobrze?

Kiwnąłem głową, a wtedy podał mi magiczny przedmiot i stanął za mną, kładąc dłonie na moich ramionach. Nakazał zamknąć oczy i tak też uczyniłem. Staliśmy w bezruchu, a wokół panowała grobowa cisza. Nie miałem pojęcia, co mam zrobić, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy nie wyglądamy w takiej pozycji dość dziwnie...

- Czujesz ją? - zapytał w końcu.

Głupio było mi zaprzeczyć, więc wciągnąłem powietrze nosem, szukając jakiegokolwiek zapachu, który wskazywałby na obecność magii.

- Nie wiedziałem, że magia pachnie jak cynamon – odpowiedziałem, wybierając spośród wielu zapachów właśnie ten jeden. Błagałem, by mój wybór okazał się słusznym.

- Magia nie ma zapachu, głupi dzieciaku! - Pacnął mnie delikatnie w czubek głowy. - Zresztą... nawet nie czuć tutaj cynamonu! - Sam pociągnął nosem, aby upewnić się w swoim przekonaniu.

W poszukiwaniu źródła tego cudnego pachnidła, zacząłem podążać nosem za jego tropem. Odwróciłem się wtedy gwałtownie, tym samym wpadając na Salazara. Gotów byłem przeprosić, tłumacząc się moim śledztwem, ale wtem moje nozdrza zaatakował, dokładnie już wyczuwalny, zapach cynamonu. Z moich ust mimowolnie wydobył się jęk. Slytherin odsunął się ode mnie, zerkając na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.

- Ładnie pachniesz – westchnąłem. Salazar speszony odwrócił wzrok, a jego policzki pokryły czerwone plamy. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podszedłem bliżej i zaciągnąłem się jeszcze raz zapachem, który go otaczał. Mężczyzna zamrugał i, pochyliwszy się, spojrzał mi w oczy. Otworzył usta, by zapewne coś powiedzieć, ale go uprzedziłem.

- Bardzo chętnie z tobą zostanę...

* * *

* Dysponea cruor - zaklęcie powoduje uduszenie się krwią przez ofiarę.


	9. Rozdział 5a

**Rozdział piąty, część I **

_[Salazar] _

Zaskoczył mnie, ponieważ nie sądziłem, że się zgodzi. A z pewnością nie tak szybko i bez większych problemów. Ze smutkiem zrozumiałem, że nie mogę już ufać nawet samemu sobie. Prawie pocałowałem Godryka. Co prawda, nie zrobiłem tego, ale CHCIAŁEM. Naprawdę pragnąłem zmiażdżyć jego wargi swoimi ustami. Gwałtownie zassałem powietrze, odsuwając się o krok. A potem o jeszcze jeden, tak na wszelki wypadek. Odkaszlnąłem niezręcznie. Merlinie, żebyś mnie teraz widział! Oczami wyobraźni ujrzałem swojego dawnego nauczyciela; człowieka o żelaznych zasadach i staromodnym zachowaniu, którego mowy czasem zupełnie nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. Właściwie to on mnie wychował, nauczył wszystkiego, co umiem. Pamiętam, że był surowym i zgorzkniałym, potężnym czarodziejem. Raz, jeden jedyny raz, powiedział mi: „Jestem z ciebie dumny, Salazarze". To były najmilsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek od niego usłyszałem. A później… Cóż, zmarł na smoczą ospę, zostawiając mnie – po raz pierwszy – całkowicie samego. Od tamtej pory skrupulatnie pielęgnowałem to wspomnienie i wracałem do niego bardzo często.

- W takim razie chodźmy do domu. Nie zamierzam sterczeć tu przez cały dzień. – Zirytowałem się, ponieważ moje zachowanie było głupie oraz deprymujące. Miałem dość rozchwiania emocjonalnego, życzyłem sobie jedynie spokoju i względnej ciszy. Wzruszył ramionami, sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego, choć jego zielone oczy –na których punkcie zaczynałem przejawiać niezdrową obsesję – iskrzyły się figlarnie. Musiałem kilkakrotnie przypomnieć sobie, że absolutnie nic nie może mnie łączyć z tym dzieciakiem. NIC. Nie, żebym kogokolwiek przekonał, a na pewno nie siebie. Powinienem myśleć bardziej racjonalnie. Wciąż był dla mnie jedynie przypadkowym nieznajomym i nawet fascynacja z jaką poddawałem go starannej obserwacji, niczego nie zmieniała.

- Naukę rozpoczniemy jutro o wschodzie słońca –poinformowałem go oschle. Nie będzie mi się gówniarz obijał całymi dniami. Nie ma mowy!

- Mam wstać w środku nocy? – oburzył się, przystając gwałtownie w połowie kroku. – Nigdy w życiu!

- Cóż, zawsze możesz próbować mnie powstrzymać. – Wzruszyłem niedbale ramionami, pozwalając by na twarz wpłynął mi złowieszczy uśmieszek. Już ja mu pokażę jak cudowna może być szara, nudna codzienność. Bezczynności stanowczo dziękujemy. Od jutra będzie bardzo, bardzo ciekawie… Witam w piekle, skarbie.

- Apodyktyczny drań – wymamrotał pod nosem, ale wystarczająco głośno, żeby dotarło to do moich uszu.

- Coś mówiłeś? – Zerknąłem na niego groźnie.

- Nie, nie, nic takiego.

- Wydawało mi się, że usłyszałem „apodyktyczny drań". – Uniosłem w górę brew. Nie byłem zły, zirytowany ani nic w tym stylu. Raczej rozbawiony speszonym wyrazem twarzy Godryka.

- Słuch ci się psuje na starość – zdiagnozował beztrosko. – To było: „zjadłbym kilka dań".

Popatrzyłem na niego ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy, po czym roześmiałem się głośno w odpowiedzi na taką bezczelność.

Tej nocy długo nie mogłem zasnąć, a kiedy wreszcie mi się to udało… koszmary powróciły. Obudziłem się pół godziny później, zlany zimnym potem. Ktoś krzyczał i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że to był mój własny wrzask. Zwlokłem się z łóżka, ale drżące nogi nie chciały współpracować, przez co wylądowałem na kolanach, rozbijając je o kamienną posadzkę. Oddychałem głęboko, próbując wyrównać oddech. Pozbierałem się i krążąc od ściany do ściany, wyszedłem na chłodny korytarz. Jakimś cudem dotarłem do pokoju Sebastiana. Nic się tu nie zmieniło od czasu jego śmierci. Jeszcze czułem tutaj wibrującą magię, delikatną namiastkę obecności tego dzieciaka. Był taki młody i niewinny. Dlaczego musiał zginąć? Co on im, do cholery, zrobił? Przeklęci mugole! Mój nastrój zmienił się diametralnie. Ogarnęła mnie wściekłość, pierwotna i okrutna. Zdemolowałem część pokoju, co pozwoliło mi się opanować. Potarłem twarz i nacisnąłem nasadę nosa. Najwyższy czas obudzić Godryka. Nie będzie się gówniarz leniwił przez cały dzień. Poszedłem do gościnnej sypialni, w której aktualnie koczował. I wmurowało mnie. Déjà vu… Cholerne déjà vu! Rozczochrana głowa wystająca spod puchatej kołdry… Odkryta jedna stopa, zwisająca po jednej stronie łóżka… Sebastian miał identyczny nawyk, jeśli chodziło o sen.

- Wstawaj – warknąłem oschle, szarpiąc za pościel, przez co dzieciak wylądował na podłodze. Przecież nie będę go pieścił i głaskał po główce, bez przesady. – Za pięć minut widzę cię na śniadaniu. – Dodałem i wyszedłem, zamiatając podłogę skrajem szaty.

Gdzie on się podziewa, do diabła?! Piętnaście minut po ustalonym czasie byłem już bardzo zirytowany. Mówisz takiemu, że ma być punktualnie, a on totalnie to ignoruje. Niech no ja go dorwę w swoje ręce.

- Grzybek! – warknąłem, uderzając pięścią w stół.

- T-tak, panie? – wyjąkał skrzat, spuszczając ze strachem głowę.

- Gdzie jest Godryk?

- Na d-drugim piętrze, s-sir. – Patrzył na mnie przerażonymi, wielkimi oczyma. Wyszedłem na korytarz, odtrącając sługę na bok.

- GOOODRYYYK! – wydarłem się, a echo tych słów pobiegło w górę na przełaj, spłynęło w dół po ścianie i wyskoczyło na zewnątrz. Nagle huknęło, załomotało i zobaczyłem młodego Gryffindora spadającego na łeb, na szyję po klatce schodowej. Serce mi na moment zamarło.

- Na Merlina, Godryku! – krzyknąłem nieco przerażony, że się zabił, przez co Rowena wkrótce skróci mnie o głowę. Właściwie przez jakiś czas może udałoby mi się utrzymywać, że wyjechał na wakacje. Ale pewnie niezbyt długo. Podbiegłem do dzieciaka, ale ten już się podnosił, szczerząc kły w uśmiechu. Przejechałem ręką po twarzy, jakie szczęście, że jednak jest czarodziejem. Nieukształtowana magia zawsze reaguje w sytuacji skrajnego niebezpieczeństwa. Tak jak w tym przypadku. – Czy ty nie rozumiesz, co znaczy „za pięć minut"? – warknąłem na niego z dużą dozą uprzejmości. No co? Przecież nie urwałem mu głowy, nie strzeliłem cruciatusem ani nic z tych rzeczy, prawda? Mięknę na starość.

- Zgubiłem się! – oświadczy, jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

- No i co z tego?! Jak mówię „za pięć minut" to cóż… mówię. Nieważne. Chodź, trzeba coś zjeść, bo czeka nas ciężki dzień – mruknąłem z rezygnacją, bo zupełnie nie zważał na moje słowa.

Siedział naprzeciwko mnie z policzkami wypchanymi jedzeniem, próbując przełykać i uśmiechać się jednocześnie. Skrzywiłem się lekko, ale przyznaję, że miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

- Cho bźmy oić dzaj? – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz przełykać zanim coś powiesz, Sebastianie? – Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, a potem zamarłem zszokowany własną pomyłką. – Godryku, z-znaczy… - wyjąkałem speszony. Odłożył widelec, kładąc go równo obok talerza.

- Kim jest Sebastian? – Pytanie zawisło między nami niczym kamienna płyta.

- Ja… eee… Nie twoja sprawa – uciąłem, zrywając się od stołu. – Skończyłeś konsumpcję?

- I tak się dowiem – wyszeptał z przekonaniem. Przemilczałem to stwierdzenie.

- Chodź za mną. – Machnąłem ręką, wychodząc z jadalni zamaszystym krokiem.

Wręczyłem mu gruby wolumin i powiedziałem sucho:

- Masz, zacznij od tego.

Popatrzył na mnie jak na, nie przymierzając, idiotę do potęgi.

- Chyba sobie kpisz! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem doskonale słyszalnym w głosie. Wyszedłem z biblioteki, a on pobiegł za mną, taszcząc tomiszcze, od którego zataczał się na boki, a rękami niemal dotykał podłogi. – Miałeś mnie uczyć!

- Uczę. Zaczniemy od tej księgi. To podstawy. – Nagle zawahałem się. – Bo… umiesz czytać, nie?

- Pewnie, że umiem. – Uniósł się dumą, prychając. – Sto lat zajmie mi przeczytanie tego dziadostwa!

Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, wywracając oczami i stając na środku przejścia. Nastoletnia niecierpliwość, doprawy, zapomniałem jak to jest, kiedy próbuje się być kilka kroków przed własnym życiem.

- Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy. Manifestacja magii. – Skierowałem go we właściwe miejsce. Niech zna moje dobre serce. Nie, żebym jakieś posiadał, ale miło czasem stwarzać pozory.

- Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć mi, co jest tam napisane? – narzekał.

- Nie będę prowadził cię za rękę całe życie. Musisz się nauczyć czerpać wiedzę z dostępnych źródeł. – Czy on naprawdę sądził, że pozwolę mu iść na łatwiznę? Ja też musiałem poszerzać własne horyzonty. Nikt nie podsuwał mi niczego na srebrnej tacy. Oparłem się zielonemu, błagalnemu spojrzeniu i twardo pokręciłem głową. Grunt to silna wola, prawda? Zasiedliśmy w salonie gdzie, ku mojemu zadowoleniu, usłużne skrzaty zdążyły rozpalić ogień w kominku. Przyglądałem się ukradkiem Godrykowi, który zabrał się za mozolne wertowanie księgi. Kartka po kartce… Zazgrzytałem zębami. Zapowiada się ciężki okres. Nie pamiętam, żebym w jego wieku był tak krnąbrny i irytujący. Potrafiłem spełniać proste polecenia. Słuchałem też tego, co miał mi do powiedzenia nauczyciel. Może to po prostu kwestia wychowania, nie wiem. Nic jednak nie tłumaczy dlaczego niesubordynacja Gryffindora wydawała mi się w pewien sposób… urocza? Jestem chorym, złym człowiekiem o spaczonym spojrzeniu na świat. Tak, to z pewnością o to chodzi. Odchrząknąłem, zawstydzony podpadającymi pod obsesję przemyśleniami. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo.

- Dobra, daj to. – Byłem zirytowany postępującą bezczynnością. Z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy wręczył mi tomiszcze. Chociaż właściwie powinienem powiedzieć: rzucił nim we mnie. Wydałem z siebie pełne frustracji warknięcie. – Idziemy.

- Dokąd? – Zainteresował się, wkładając płaszcz, który mu wręczyłem.

- Dowiesz się jak dojdziemy – wycedziłem przez żeby. Zacisnąłem palce na jego ramieniu, prowadząc go w kierunku wyjścia. Ostatnio bardzo często opuszczałem bezpieczne zacisze swojego domostwa. Teleportowałem nas do jednej z wiosek, gdzie mieściła się najlepsza wytwórnia różdżek na świecie. Moja własna również pochodziła od Ollivandera.

- Dzień dobry. – Skinąłem głową jak na idealnie wychowaną osobę przystało. Maniery i te sprawy… Nie szczególnie mnie to interesowało swego czasu, ale liznąłem tego i owego.

- Ach, pan Slytherin – zachwycił się niski staruszek z gładko ulizaną fryzurą. – Witam, witam! Co pana sprowadza w moje skromne progi? Czy różdżka się spisuje? – Zlustrował przenikliwym spojrzeniem mojego towarzysza. – O, młody Gryffindor. Jak miło pana widzieć. Co u pańskiego ojca? Dawno mnie nie odwiedzał.

- On… on nie żyje, sir – powiedział Godryk, spuszczając wzrok.

- Mogę prosić pana na stronę, Ollivander? – spytałem, kładąc mu rękę na plecach i odciągając w kierunku zaplecza. Wprawdzie oficjalnie zachowywaliśmy formalności, ale prywatnie byliśmy w jako takich przyjacielskich stosunkach. – Godryk wiele ostatnio przeszedł. Magia miała też wpływ na jego wspomnienia i nie wszystko pamięta. Zanim dojdziemy, co się stało może minąć trochę czasu. Byłbym wdzięczny gdyby nie zamęczał go pan pytaniami dotyczącymi przeszłości – wyjaśniłem poufnym tonem, patrząc mu w oczy z prośbą. Jestem wstrętnym manipulatorem, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Po prostu nie uśmiechało mi się spędzenie tu więcej czasu niż to konieczne. Załatwić, co trzeba i z powrotem do domu. Czułem się doszczętnie wykończony psychicznie.

- Tak, tak, to zupełnie zrozumiałe. – Kiwał głową energicznie. – Oczywiście, informuj mnie na bieżąco, dobrze, mój drogi? Wielka szkoda! Naprawdę wielka szkoda.

Wróciliśmy na środek sklepu, gdzie zniecierpliwiony Godryk przeglądał zakurzone pudełka.

- Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze kondolencje – powiedział do niego Ollivander ze smutkiem w głosie.

Jak się okazało, nie tylko moja rodzina otrzymywała różdżki na specjalne zamówienia. Po wypytaniu Gryffindora o chyba absolutnie wszystko wyprosił nas, mówiąc, że ma teraz wiele do zrobienia. Mamy oczekiwać jego sowy z informacją o różdżce. Podziękowałem grzecznie i już nas nie było.

- Dostanę taki patyk jak ty? – upewniał się podekscytowany Godryk.

- Po raz siedemset dziewiętnasty: TAK! – warknąłem, przyciskając go do siebie i teleportując nas pod bramę domu. Jak zapyta mnie o to jeszcze raz to nabiję go na pal, przysięgam!


	10. Rozdział 5b

**Rozdział piąty, część II**

_[Godryk]_

Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, gdy opuściłem swe ciepłe posłanie. Z jękiem przeciągnąłem się, słysząc nieprzyjemne chrupotanie kości. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty wstawać, jednak wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później Salazar przybędzie, aby w okrutny sposób wyrwać mnie z głębokiego snu, więc postanowiłem go uprzedzić. Mógłbym odmówić, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałem, aczkolwiek nauka magii wzbudziła we mnie ogromne podniecenie i fascynację. Jeszcze nie zrobiłem wielkiego postępu i trudno oczekiwać, aby nastąpił, gdyż ten dziwny mężczyzna powiada, że jego cierpliwość jest ograniczona i zamiast ze mną ćwiczyć, przysyła mi coraz to bardziej opasłe tomiszcze związane z magią, które musiałem jak najszybciej przeczytać. Tego dnia postanowiłem jednak zlekceważyć jego polecenia i przejść się po okolicach. Nie miałem dotychczas okazji na zapoznanie się z nowym środowiskiem, więc chyłkiem wymknąłem się, ledwo umykając wzrokowi jednemu ze skrzatów.

Na prawo rozciągały się wrzosowiska, pokryte jakby falą krzewinek o jasnej, fioletowej barwie. Z dala, z drugiej strony, widziałem taflę jeziora, zupełnie czarnego, które przypominałoby czeluść piekielną, gdyby nie księżyc, którego łuna przepięknie się w nim odbijała, osrebrzając poruszaną wiatrem wodę. Wzrokiem chłonąłem wszystko, co tylko dostrzec umiałem. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że willa Slytherinów położona była na wzgórzu! Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, obracając wokół własnej osi, gdy wtem mój wzrok przykuła mieścina, majacząca się w oddali. Z całego serca zapragnąłem się w niej znaleźć. Poprzednia nasza wizyta w wiosce ograniczyła się do wejścia i wyjścia ze sklepu. Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego Salazar, gdziekolwiek się udaje, zawsze, ale to zawsze, używa do tego magii. Czyżby nie potrafił cieszyć się i docenić otaczającej go przyrody, która każdym elementem zachęca do zwrócenia na nią uwagi? Mógłbym powiedzieć nawet, że mężczyzna ten wręcz był uzależniony od magii i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby również używał jej do najprostszych czynności, takich jak ubranie się. Myślę, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Sam chciałbym już móc używać swoich mocy, jednak wydawało mi się, że powinny służyć większym celom, a nie spełnianiu zachcianek czy też wyręczaniu nas w tym, co sami równie dobrze zrobić możemy. Z chęcią powiedziałbym o tym Salazarowi, ale wystarczająco dobrze go poznałem, by wiedzieć, że zaraz nazwałby mnie głupim dzieciakiem, nie mającym o niczym pojęcia. W głowie słyszałem już ten zirytowany głos… Szczerze, bardzo polubiłem momenty, w których gani mnie za drobiazgi typu późne wstawanie czy też mówienie z pełnymi ustami. Nie całkiem wiem dlaczego, ale pragnąłem jego uwagi bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.

Wioska oddalona była o wiele dalej niż się spodziewałem. Żwawym krokiem dotarłem tam dopiero o wschodzie słońca, kiedy miasto zaczęło budzić się do życia. Idąc ścieżką, odprowadzany byłem wzrokiem przez niemal każdego, a był to wzrok przepełniony samymi pozytywnymi uczuciami. Czułem się jak w niebie. Dawno nie miałem okazji kogokolwiek spotkać, ale zawsze Gertruda opowiadała mi, że oni nie są ludźmi, lecz bestiami w ludzkiej skórze, gotowymi wbić nóż w plecy, gdy tylko się odwrócę. Ciekawe, co teraz by powiedziała, widząc jak ludzie miło na mnie spoglądają. Na pewno teraz byłoby jest głupio i plułaby sobie w brodę, że unikała tak doborowego towarzystwa. W tamtym momencie żałowałem jedynie, że nie miałem ani jednej monety, za którą mógłbym cokolwiek kupić. Smutek ściskał za serce, gdy z pustymi rękoma oddalałem się od mieniących się przepięknymi kolorami bazarów. Niefortunnie jednak zderzyłem się z człowiekiem, który akurat wychodził z bocznej uliczki. Zatoczyłem się i upadłem, potknąwszy się o własne nogi. Jęknąłem cicho i chciałem już wstawać, ale nagle czyjaś dłoń wyskoczyła do przodu, ofiarowując mi pomoc. Podniosłem zaciekawione spojrzenie i ujrzałem ciekawego osobnika – był to wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich, jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. W dodatku dobrze umięśniony i opalony, jakby przez kilka dni nic tylko leżał i pozwalał, by promienie słoneczne go grzały. Z dozą nieufności chwyciłem jego dłoń i pozwoliłem sobie pomóc, ale zaraz, gdy tylko udało mi się stanąć na nogi, odskoczyłem, przygotowując się do ewentualnej ucieczki. Nieznajomy wydawał się być mniej więcej w moim wieku, aczkolwiek pozory często mylą. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, co tym bardziej wydawało mi się dziwne. Zacząłem obawiać się, czy przypadkiem nie ściągnąłem na siebie nieszczęścia…

- Nie jesteś za młody na samotne eskapady? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem, spoglądając na mnie spod długich, czarnych rzęs.

Otworzyłem usta, chcąc rzucił kąśliwą odpowiedź, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Miał zdecydowanie rację i głupotą byłoby się z nim sprzeczać w tym temacie, choć zapewne znalazłbym jakieś argumenty do polemiki. Czułem się jednak onieśmielony jego osobą. Nie wyglądał nadzwyczajnie, ubrany był w skromny strój, ale jednak było w nim coś, co w pewien sposób sprawiało, że czułem, że nie powinienem z nim rozmawiać. Nigdy.

- Co jest, malutki? Ucięło ci język? – Zaśmiał się, podczas gdy ja, jak kompletny głupiec, stałem w bezruchu, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

Wyciągnął dłoń i wsunął palce w moje włosy, robiąc nieład na głowie, jednocześnie powodując, że speszony odwróciłem wzrok. Czułem, jak policzki płonęły mi czerwienią. W tamtym momencie jak najszybciej pragnąłem się oddalić i znów znaleźć w zaciszu swojego pokoju, sam na sam z wielką, czerwoną księgą, mówiącą przez osiemnaście rozdziałów o wyczuwaniu magii.

- Zgubiłeś się? Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię zabrać do siebie… - powiedział, a na jego twarzy wciąż kwitł szeroki uśmiech. – Ostatecznie też mogę odprowadzić cię do domu. Aczkolwiek byłaby to wielka szkoda.

- Nie zgubiłem się! – odezwałem się w końcu, odtrącając dłoń nieznajomego. – I dziękuję, nie potrzebuję pomocy. Świetnie sobie radzę.

- Jak cię zwą, cud chłopcze?

- Godryk – odpowiedziałem, wydymając policzki w celu okazania niezadowolenia. Określenie _cud chłopiec_ zdecydowanie mi nie pasowało.

- Ja mam na imię Crispin. – Zrobił długą przerwę, jakby oczekiwał co najmniej oklasków. Z mojej strony by się ich nie doczekał. Szybko się zorientował w sytuacji i odkrył, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na wymianę zdań, zwłaszcza pozbawionych sensu. Salazar zwykł mawiać, że czas to jedyna rzecz, której nie kupisz i trzeba zważać na to, jak skorzystasz z tego, który ci przeznaczono.

Crispin po chwili jego wzrok zwrócił się w inną stronę. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął oddalać w innym kierunku, na pożegnanie rzucając przez ramię:

- Naprawdę przyjemnością było spotkać cię tutaj, Godryku. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nas odwiedzisz… Tymczasem radziłbym wrócić ci do domu. Miejscowi strasznie nie lubią ludzi naszego pokroju.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co miał na myśli i nie mogłem już go zapytać, bo w błyskawicznym tempie znalazł się przy starszej kobiecie, którą, wziąwszy pod ramię, zaczął prowadzić ulicą. Nie wiedziałem, czy można mu zaufać, a miałem przeczucie, że nie powinienem, ale i tak go posłuchałem.

Mój spacer strasznie się przedłużył i głowę dałbym sobie uciąć, że pora obiadowa właśnie trwała, a ja byłem szmat drogi od domu. Wiedziałem, że skończy się to długim wykładem o mojej nieodpowiedzialności, jak nie karą pozbawienia posiłków na cały dzień. Nikt dość inteligentny nie zdobyłby się na złamanie restrykcyjnych zasad Salazara… nikt oprócz mnie, rzecz jasna. Musiałem stawić czoła jego irytacji i kto wie, czemu jeszcze. Jednak byłem dobrej myśli; wydawało mi się, że darzy mnie jakimś pozytywnym uczuciem i dlatego traktuje mnie nieco pobłażliwiej niż innych. Miałem zamiar bezczelnie to wykorzystać. Tak jak przypuszczałem, gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe, czyjaś dłoń chwyciła mnie za poły szaty i wciągnęła do środka, następnie przygważdżając mnie do ściany. Salazar patrzył na mnie wściekły i zacząłem mieć obawy odnośnie tego, jak długo pożyję, ale po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i mnie puścił, mamrocząc różne przekleństwa pod nosem.

- Mówiłem ci, abyś bez uprzedzenia nie opuszczał domu… - powiedział, już uspokojony. – Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał.

- W pobliskiej wiosce… -odpowiedziałem, niespokojnie się poruszając. – Chciałem zobaczyć jak wygląda i jacy są jej mieszkańcy.

- Co ja ci mówiłem, głupi dzieciaku?! To niebezpieczna okolica! A jakby ci się coś stało? Pomyślałeś o tym? Mogłeś się zgubić, ktoś mógł cię napaść! Czy ja mam cię przywiązać do łóżka, żebyś się nie oddalał?

- Martwisz się o mnie… - Bardziej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem. Salazar zamarł w bezruchu i stał tak chwilę z otwartymi w zdumieniu ustami, po czym odwrócił się do mnie plecami, prychając głośno.

- Oczywiście, że nie!

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, poświadczył o czymś innym. Zrobiło mi się cieplej wewnątrz i nim zdążyłem pomyśleć, co robię, chwyciłem Salazara w pasie i przytuliłem do jego pleców. Poczułem jak zesztywniał od wpływem mojego dotyku, a im dłużej trwaliśmy w uścisku, tym bardziej drżał.

- Przepraszam… nie chciałem cię martwić – powiedziałem, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

Żaden z nas nie śmiał drgnąć, aczkolwiek czułem, że jak najszybciej powinienem się odsunąć. Dopiero, gdy drzwi z hukiem się otworzyły, odskoczyliśmy od siebie. Salazar zrobił to z charakterystyczną dla siebie gracją, podczas gdy ja potknąłem się i wylądowałem z jękiem na podłodze. Rowena stała w progu, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Slytherina złowieszczym spojrzeniem. Przerażone skrzaty, biegające teraz obłąkańczo wokół niej; zapewne próbowały ją zatrzymać, choć nieskutecznie, co wcale a wcale mnie nie zdziwiło. Zresztą po minie Salazara wnioskowałem, że też miał podobne odczucia. Nic ani nikt nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać, a gdyby nawet spróbował, to nie skończyłoby się to dla niego najlepiej.

- Roweno… - Salazar tym jednym słowem przerwał grobową ciszę, panującą w pomieszczeniu.

Ja jedynie zdobyłem się na lekkie skinienie głową w jej stronę i dopiero wtedy jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Podbiegła do mnie i postawiła na nogi, ofiarowując mi pocałunek w policzek. Przynajmniej jej się tak wydawało. Ja się czułem, jakby się do mnie przyssała.

- Przyniosłam wam zupę! – Odwróciła się akurat, gdy skrzat wniósł do środka ogromne naczynie, uginając się pod jego ciężarem.

- Mamy co jeść, dziękuję ci bardzo. Jeśli to wszystko po co przyszłaś...

- Oczywiście, że nie! Nie bądź głupi. Musiałam sprawdzić, jak Godryk się miewa…

- Ma się wspaniale, jak widzisz. Coś jeszcze?

- Jesteś niekulturalny, Sal. Jestem twoim gościem, powinieneś mieć do mnie więcej szacunku. Chodź, Godryku. Opowiesz mi, co się wydarzyło przez ten czas, kiedy was nie odwiedzałam.

- Od wczoraj nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło… - odpowiedziałem, lekko zmieszany.

Rowena przychodziła codziennie lub góra co dwa dni, pytając o to, co się działo podczas jej nieobecności, oczekując niewiadomo czego. Ale posłusznie powiedziałem jej o nauce, pomijając swoje niezadowolenie w związku z tym, że ograniczała się do czytania ksiąg, o różdżce, którą niebawem mam otrzymać i o wiosce, którą tego ranka odwiedziłem. Salazar szedł za nami, zachowując spory odstęp. Ręce miał założone na piersi, a spojrzenie przepełnione wściekłością, lecz mimo to wyglądał na swój sposób uroczo. Nie on jeden marzył w tym momencie, aby Rowena znikła, ale raczej żadnej z nas nie miał odwagi jej się sprzeciwić. Choć Salazar uparcie zaprzeczał, że nie czuje przed nią strachu.

- Zrobiłeś jakieś postępy? – zapytała, wlepiając we mnie spojrzenie pełne czułości i fascynacji.

- Znacznie szybciej czytam… - odpowiedziałem, starając się bym zabrzmiał entuzjastycznie.

- Może przejdziemy do praktyki? Co o tym sądzisz, Salazarze? Mały jest gotowy?

- Nie – odpowiedział, opierając się o ścianę.

- A więc spróbujmy! – Rowena uśmiechnęła się, zupełnie lekceważąc zdanie mężczyzny.

Złapała mnie pod ramię i pociągnęła do salonu, a meble nagle ożyły, odsuwając się i robiąc nam miejsce. Puściła mnie dopiero na środku pomieszczenia i kazała usiąść. Nim wykonałem jej polecenie, Salazar podszedł i podał mi poduszkę, a gdy podziękowałem, odwrócił się i udał, że widzi coś nader interesującego. Postanowiłem nie reagować i skupiłem się na tym, co Ravenclaw do mnie mówiła.

- Musisz się skupić na tym, by użyć magii. Każda część twojego ciała musi pragnąć jej doznać. Nie pozwól, by inna myśl cię rozpraszała. Spróbuj zamknąć oczy, może to ci pomoże.

Kiwnąłem głową i zrobiłem tak, jak kazała, skupiając się na tej jednej myśli. Jednak trudno było się skoncentrować, gdy Salazar się wtrącił. Starałem się go ignorować i nie słuchać, gdy mówił o tym, że nie dam rady i jest za wcześnie dla mnie, by próbować, ale miałem wrażenie, że im bardziej się staram, tym głośniej on mówi.

Potrafię czarować! Potrafię, pomyślałem, zaciskając mocno powieki.

Nagle przeszły przeze mnie dreszcze i poczułem palący pot, który gwałtownie oblewał moje ciało.

_Mogę ci pomóc. Mogę pokazać ci, jak się czaruje… wystarczy jedno twoje słowo, a uwolnię drzemiącą w tobie moc… Pytanie brzmi, czy chcesz?_

Zdawało mi się, że głos rozbrzmiewający w mojej czaszce, jest znajomy… ale nie potrafiłem przypomnieć sobie, do kogo należał. Nie byłem przekonany, czy powinienem się zgadzać, ale też zbytnio bałem się odmówić.

- Chcę… - powiedziałem już głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę Roweny i Salazara. Odwrócili się do mnie, zaprzestając kłótni.

Wtedy poczułem coś wewnątrz siebie… coś gorącego, ale nie parzącego mnie ani trochę. Ogień ten nie przynosił bólu, ale ulgę. Zaśmiałem się, nie dowierzając. Takie przyjemne uczucie… Pragnąłem, by trwało wiecznie, ale krzyki zmusiły mnie, bym otworzył oczy. Wszystko nabrało dziwnej, czerwonawej poświaty, jakby właśnie się paliło. Jednak widziałem też skrzaty, stojące wokół i wcale nie płonęły, wręcz przeciwnie, stały spokojnie, więc przeraziłem się nie na żarty, że w jakiś sposób uszkodziłem sobie oczy. Chciałem zapytać Salazara, co się dzieje, więc odwróciłem się w jego stronę, ale momentalnie wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemności, gdy zarzucono na mnie jakiś materiał. Zacząłem machać rękami, chcąc go z siebie zrzucić, gdy wtem ktoś złapał mnie wpół i rzucił na ziemię. Upadliśmy z łoskotem, prawdopodobnie powalając po drodze jakiś mebel. A raczej na pewno, bo słyszałem jego trzask.

Po pokoju rozniósł się głos Salazara, wrzeszczący coś o ogniu. Chciałem go uspokoić, mówiąc, że nic się nie pali, ale poczułem, jak czyjeś dłonie biją mnie po całym ciele. Jęknąłem, próbując go powstrzymać, ale bez skutku.

- To nic nie daje! – Usłyszałem paniczny głos Roweny. – Zdejmij to z niego, zdejmij!

Ucieszyłem się, gdy zwrócono mi możliwość obserwacji tego, co się dzieje. Jednak po chwili radość zastąpiła niepewność na widok Roweny celującej we mnie różdżką. Wymruczała coś i wtedy wielki strumień wody wytrysnął w jej różdżki, zwalając mnie z nóg. Przemiłe uczucie zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło i byłem potwornie zawiedziony. Również odzyskałem swój normalny wzrok, aczkolwiek w tamtym momencie wolałbym nie widzieć tego wszystkiego – Salazar siedział, oparty o ścianę, z poparzonymi dłońmi, a Rowena stała, wciąż mierząc we mnie różdżką, w podpalonej sukience. Nie wiedziałem, co się stało, ale sądząc po spojrzeniach tej dwójki, nie było to nic dobrego...


	11. Rozdział 6a

**Rozdział szósty, część I**  
_[Salazar]_

Czułem poparzenia na swoich rękach, ale wyjątkowo nie zwracałem na nie większej uwagi. Walczyłem o oddech i utrzymanie się na obu nogach. Kolana trzęsły mi się niezmiernie, a lekkie drgawki wstrząsały całym moim ciałem.

- O-ogień… - wydyszałem roztrzęsionym głosem. Rowena podtrzymała mnie, za co w głębi ducha serdecznie jej dziękowałem.

- Siadaj Sal – powiedziała łagodnie, prowadząc mnie do fotela. Zapadłem się w nim głęboko. Nieruchome spojrzenie wbiłem w ścianę naprzeciwko. Przycupnęli po obu moich stronach; na ich twarzach widniała troska. Uniosłem jedną z dłoni i położyłem na głowie chłopaka. Miał delikatne, miękkie kosmyki zupełnie nietknięte ogniem. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

- Godryk…

- Tak, jestem tutaj – powiedział, chwytając moją rękę i trzymając ją w mocnym uścisku. – Co się stało?

- J-ja… - Zamrugałem, żeby odzyskać zdolność widzenia. – Ty głupi dzieciaku! Co ty sobie, do diabła, wyobrażasz?! – wrzasnąłem nagle, kiedy mój umysł się rozjaśnił. Młody Gryffindor drgnął nerwowo, jakby chciał odskoczyć, ale wbrew sobie pozostał w miejscu, patrząc mi hardo prosto w oczy. – Ogień?! Jesteś chory! Mogłeś spłonąć! Sebastian… ty… - Język mi się plątał, kiedy próbowałem poskładać myśli w całość.

- Kim jest Sebastian? – spytała cicho Rowena, zwracając moją uwagę.  
Nikim, chciałem powiedzieć, ale to byłoby nie na miejscu. To byłoby zbezczeszczenie jego pamięci.

- Wspomnieniem – mruknąłem zamiast tego, odwracając wzrok. Ravenclaw odpuściła, choć z pewnością była ciekawa. To leżało w jej naturze. Chęć zdobywania wiedzy, znaczy. Godryk nie grzeszył taktem.

- Kim BYŁ Sebastian? – drążył temat uparcie. Tym razem zastosował czas przeszły, co szczególnie mnie dotknęło. Wzdrygnąłem się, przymykając powieki.

- Moim bratem – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Zadowolony? – warknąłem na niego. Być może zbyt surowo, ale… też mam prawo do gwałtownych emocji… do odczuwania bólu… do cierpienia.

- Och, Sal… - Rowena westchnęła, żal pobrzmiewał w jej głosie.

- Przestań. Nie potrzebuję litości – uciąłem. – Weźmy się za edukację Godryka. – Szybko i sprawnie zmieniłem temat. Ravenclaw zamilkła, wstając. Na jej twarzy wciąż gościł ten cholernie irytujący wyraz; coś pomiędzy troską, a wyrozumiałością. Gryffindor natomiast mierzył mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem, którego za nic nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować. – Tylko tym razem bez ognia, jeśli łaska – dodałem zgryźliwie. Skinął powoli na znak, że zrozumiał przesłanie. Przetarłem twarz zmęczonym ruchem.

- W takim razie, co teraz? – spytał.

- Unieś tamtą książkę – powiedziałem, wskazując jakiś opasły, porzucony na stole tom. – Albo nie, czekaj! Poćwiczymy na zewnątrz. Nie lubię swojego domu, ale wolałbym widzieć go w jednym kawałku. – Przecież nie będę ryzykował. Mam tu kilka cennych przedmiotów i nie w smak byłoby mi, gdyby poszły z dymem. Godryk łypnął na mnie spod oka z obrażoną miną. Zmiażdżyłem go wzrokiem, po czym wyniośle unosząc głowę ruszyłem w stronę drzwi, uprzednio przywoławszy ich do siebie niedbałym gestem. Stwierdziłem, że z tego wszystkiego zdążyłem nieco zgłodnieć, więc przywołałem skrzata i rozkazałem zaopatrzyć się w jakieś przekąski.  
***

- Możesz zaczynać – oświadczyłem, siadając na z lekka omszałym głazie. Wokół mnie rozstawiono kilka dań, trochę przystawek, kosz z owocami i dwie butelki najlepszego wina. Zdecydowanie byłem wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowany.  
Rowena pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą pomieszaną z rozbawieniem. Godryk natomiast patrzył na mnie zmieszany.

- To znaczy? – zadał niepewne pytanie.

- Unieś coś w powietrze. Kamień, patyk, Rowenę… cokolwiek – wytłumaczyłem cierpliwie, nie zważając na oburzony okrzyk kobiety. – Zaklęcie znasz. Chyba, że nic nie dociera do twojego małego mózgu i mam odpuścić dalszą naukę.

- Nie musisz być niemiły – burknął pod nosem. Uniosłem w górę brew, kończąc konsumpcję jabłka. Mhm, zawsze lubiłem owoce. A jabłka w szczególności.  
Gryffindor wbił bezradne spojrzenie w niewielki odłamek głazu.

- Wingardium Leviosa! – wykrzyknął. Nie byłem zdziwiony, że mu nie wyszło. W końcu był zaledwie głupim dzieciakiem. – Wingardium Leviosa, Wingadium Leviosa! – wołał ze złością, wymachując ręką jakby obsiadły ją mrówki.

- Oko sobie wydłubiesz – uświadomiłem go z umiarkowaną złośliwością, biorąc do ręki banana i powoli obierając go ze skórki. Popatrzył na mnie zdenerwowany. Jego buzia przybrała ciekawy, bordowy odcień. Wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę, miał zaciętą minę. Otworzyłem usta, żeby… nie wiem, co chciałem zrobić, ale nagle zrobiło mi się nieswojo.

- Wingardium Leviosa – warknął, a w połowie otwarty banan wyślizgnął mi się z ręki i rozprysnął na mojej zdumionej twarzy. Starłem z policzków żółtą maź, strzepnąłem ją na trawnik, podniosłem się powoli do pozycji stojącej i głosem zwiastującym zwiedzenie siedmiu kręgów piekła oznajmiłem:

- Zabiję cię.

- Ale Sal… ja nie chciałem… Samo wyszło! – tłumaczył się, cofając w tył.

- Ja ci dam „nie chciałem"! Ja ci dam „samo wyszło"! Zamorduję, wypatroszę, żywcem zakopię! – darłem się jak – nie przymierzając – szyszymora. – Niech no ja cię tylko dorwę w swoje ręce – mruknąłem pod nosem, rzucając się w jego stronę nieszczególnie arystokratycznym ruchem. – Wracaj tu natychmiast!  
Cwany bachor miał już znaczną przewagę, co zaobserwowałem z delikatnym opóźnieniem.

- Nie ma mowy! – odkrzyknął przez ramię. Zatrzymałem się, żeby lepiej widzieć. Dzieciak odwrócił głowę we właściwym kierunku akurat w idealnym momencie, żeby porządnie grzmotnąć w stojący mu na drodze pień drzewa. Odbił się od niego, lądując na tyłku. Ubawiony po granice możliwości, wróciłem do Ravenclaw, powstrzymując ją przed opiekuńczym atakiem na Godryka.

- Nie kłopocz się. Nic mu nie będzie.

- Ale…  
Uciszyłem ją krótkim machnięciem ręki. Godryk poszedł do nas i spojrzał na mnie oskarżycielsko.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – powiedział z wyrzutem.

- Mówisz, jakbym cię popchnął na to drzewo. Trzeba było patrzyć, gdzie biegniesz.

- Mogłeś mnie ostrzec!

- Mogłem, ale tego nie zrobiłem. –Wzruszyłem ramionami, a jemu chyba zabrakło słów, bo zamilkł naburmuszony. Wywróciłem oczami. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Może tym razem uda ci się za pierwszym podejściem. Zacisnął zęby, ale wyjątkowo posłuchał.

- Wingardium leviosa – mruknął, a niewielki kamień uniósł się w górę.

- Udało ci się! – wykrzyknęła Rowena, wstając i ściskając dzieciaka radośnie. Zerknął na mnie znad jej ramienia, a ja westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, ale skinąłem głową w jego kierunku. Bądź co bądź, dość szybko się uczy. Jego twarz rozpromieniła się w obliczu nawet tak szorstkiego wyrazu uznania. Zachowywał się jak mały szczeniak, który dotąd był jedynie karcony za wszystko, co zrobił.

- Co teraz? – spytał z nowym zapałem i chęcią do dalszej pracy. Zastanowiłem się szybko.

- Przywołaj coś.  
Rozejrzał się wokół z uwagą, po czym uniósł dłoń ze słowami:

- Accio! – W jego głosie brzmiała pewność siebie. Tak jakby pierwszy sukces obudził w nim coś, popchnął magię do działania. Miałem wrażenie, że wcześniej po prostu nie wierzył, że może mu się udać. Przyłapałem się na rozczulonym uśmiechu, dlatego szybko opanowałem mimikę twarzy.

- Dobrze. – Pochwaliłem go zdawkowo, a on i tak zdawał się uszczęśliwiony.  
Przećwiczyliśmy jeszcze kilkanaście podstawowych zaklęć zanim zaczęło się ściemniać. Poklepałem Godryka po ramieniu. Byłem przekonany, że da sobie radę. A z różdżką będzie naprawdę silnym magiem. Dzielny chłopak. Mój uczeń, pomyślałem z dumą. Ravenclaw nie przyjęła zaproszenia na kolację, wymigując się innymi planami na szybko nadchodzący wieczór. Znając życie, pewnie miała w zanadrzu jakieś kolejne spotkanie towarzyskie z jednym ze swoich kochasiów. Pożegnaliśmy ją jak zwykle. Ja lekkim skinięciem głowy, a Godryk nieśmiałym uśmiechem i krótkim uściskiem.

- Dobra, dobra. Zmykaj już, bo zamieniasz się w nieznośną kwokę – ponagliłem ją, widząc, że nie ma szczególnej ochoty na wypuszczenie naszego podopiecznego z ramion. Wstyd się przyznać, ale gdzieś w głębi czułem drobne ukłucia zazdrości. Jakaś zaborcza część mojej ciemnej duszy wrzeszczała, co sił: mój, mój, mój!

- Chodź, najwyższy czas się posilić – oświadczyłem, kiedy zostaliśmy sami. Szliśmy ramię w ramię w zupełnym milczeniu, chociaż dostrzegłem krótkie spojrzenia Gryffindora rzucane czasem w moją stronę. Z jakiegoś powodu cisza po chwili zaczęła mi niejako ciążyć. Odchrząknąłem lekko.

- Naprawdę świetnie ci dzisiaj poszło – mruknąłem tak, żeby zabrzmiało jako rzucona mimochodem uwaga. Uśmiech jaki posłał mi w odpowiedzi przypominał słońce wychodzące zza chmur. Speszyłem się nieznacznie, a coś przewróciło mi się w żołądku. Chociaż nie było to całkiem nieprzyjemne uczucie.

- Dziękuję – powiedział. – To dlatego, że uczę się od najlepszych.  
Szczerze? Nie wiedziałem jak to skomentować. To było takie niespodziewane. I w gruncie rzeczy miłe, nawet jeśli nieco lizusowate. Nie mogłem nic poradzić, ale poczułem się doceniony. Pierwszy raz ktoś naprawdę na mnie polegał, ufał, że mu pomogę i wierzył, że potrafię wszystko.  
Zasiedliśmy przy wielkim stole, ale nie - tak jak zwykle – na dwóch różnych krańcach, ale obok siebie. Podczas posiłku milczałem, jak to miałem w zwyczaju, a Godryk zabawiał mnie radosną paplaniną. Opowiadał o tym, co odczuwał podczas czarowania i wyrażał swoje zniecierpliwienie, jeśli chodziło o dostanie różdżki. Nagle przechylił głowę z zainteresowaniem, pytając:

- Czym normalnie zajmujesz się podczas dnia?

- Normalnie? – Powtórzyłem, próbując zyskać na czasie. To frustrujące. Zapewne pytał, czym zajmowałbym się, gdyby go tu nie było. Nie mogłem rozgryźć kierujących nim motywów. Nie sądzę, żeby chciał mnie urazić, bo jego twarz wyrażała autentyczne zaciekawienie. Nikt nigdy nie chciał się dowiedzieć niczego o moim życiu. Byłem raczej nudną osobą o nieszczególnych zainteresowaniach.

- No wiesz… normalnie. – Zatoczył dłonią niedbały okrąg. – Tak w zwyczajny dzień. Zanim mnie przygarnąłeś i zacząłeś uczyć – sprecyzował.

- Głównie błąkałem się bez celu – mruknąłem sztywno, oczekując, że zamilknie.

- Nie wydajesz się osobą, która błąka się bez celu – skomentował.

- W takim razie jaką osobą się wydaję? – prychnąłem nieco urażony.

- A bo ja wiem? Może douczasz jakichś początkujących czarodziei. Jesteś dobrym nauczycielem, kiedy tego chcesz.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
- Nie mam cierpliwości do głupich dzieciaków.

- Ale mnie pomagasz.

- Ty to co innego – powiedziałem wbrew sobie.

- Dlaczego? – dociekał. Teraz już nie jadł pomiędzy wypowiadanymi zdaniami tylko wgapiał się we mnie uważnie.

- Ja… nie wiem – przyznałem.

- Powinieneś założyć jakąś szkołę czy coś. To byłoby ciekawe – oznajmił, a mnie zamurowało. Co? Szkołę? Ja? To dziwna myśl, ale intrygująca. Było w tym coś fascynującego. Te wszystkie umysły gotowe przyjąć moją naukę. Chłonne na wiedze i kształtowanie… Hm, naprawdę interesujący pomysł.

- Zastanowię się nad tym – uciąłem temat, choć z gdzieś w zakamarkach mojego umysłu zaczęły kiełkować plany w tym kierunku. Dokończyliśmy posiłek w ciszy. Odprowadziłem Godryka do jego pokoju.

- Dobranoc – powiedziałem. Popatrzył na mnie krótko, zarumienił się nieznacznie, a potem - ku mojemu absolutnemu zdumieniu - wspiął się na palce, cmoknął mnie lekko w policzek, mruknął pod nosem coś w stylu niewyraźnego „branoc", po czym zniknął za drzwiami swojej komnaty. Stałem tam jak słup jeszcze przez kilka minut, przykładając dłoń do wciąż ciepłego policzka. Zbyt oszołomiony, żeby się ruszyć.


	12. Rozdział 6b

**Rozdział szósty, część II **  
_[Godryk]_

Gdy drzwi tylko się za mną zamknęły z mojego gardła wydobyło się westchnienie. Co mi przyszło do głowy, aby pocałować go w policzek? Czy nie dość mamy w życiu kłopotów, że dokładam kolejnych? Sam czyn mnie zbytnio nie martwił, jednak gdy teraz o tym myślałem, to pojawiła się w mej duszy obawa, że zacznie mnie on traktować inaczej. Jednak, choć stanowczo próbowałem temu zaprzeczyć, bardzo Salazara lubiłem i chciałem mu w jakiś sposób podziękować nie tylko za naukę, ale przede wszystkim za opiekę, jaką nade mną roztoczył. Zapewnił mi warunki bytowe, a ja nie mam jak nawet się za nie odpłacić. Z tą myślą padłem na wznak na łóżko i począłem wpatrywać się w sufit. Dopiero wtedy poczułem, jak bardzo jestem zmęczony i nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy odpłynąłem w krainę snów.

Otworzyłem oczy i pierwszą rzeczą, która zwróciła moją uwagę, były otwarte drzwi. Uniosłem brwi w zdziwieniu i powoli podniosłem się z łóżka. Wtedy zauważyłem, że byłem inaczej ubrany. Głowę bym dał sobie uciąć, że nie kładłem się spać w piżamie, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miałem siły się nawet przebrać. Wyszedłem z pokoju i ogarnęło mnie przerażenie – to nie był dom Salazara. Nie było tego charakterystycznego labiryntu, w którym co dzień się gubiłem, tylko jeden korytarz, ciemny, pusty, jakby nieskończony. Choć miałem ochotę wrócić do pokoju i się schować, ciekawość zwyciężyła i ruszyłem natychmiast do przodu. Mijałem mnóstwo obrazów, przedstawiających różne postacie – muskularne i drobne, o spojrzeniu surowym i łagodnym, uśmiechnięte i skrzywione, ale wszystkie emanowały aurą potęgi, która sprawiała, że czułem się dziwnie. Jednak dopiero ostatni porter sprawił, że nogi wrosły mi w ziemię, a serce stanęło w gardle. Na obrazie poznałem moją matkę. Stała obok uśmiechniętego mężczyzny z brodą, ze zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu, które dodawały mu łagodności mimo jego potężnej postury. Obejmował jednym ramieniem Gertrudę w pasie, a drugą dłoń trzymał na głowie małego chłopca o jasnych włosach i dużych, zielonych oczach. Wydał mi się dziwnie znajomy, jednak za nic nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie, kim był.

Usłyszałem kroki. Na początku ciche, ale im bliżej się znajdował ten osobnik, tym głośniejsze się stawały, a ziemia zaczynała drżeć mocniej i mocniej. Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej i natychmiast pobiegłem przed siebie, ale postać wcale się nie oddalała. Jej cień z każdą sekundą pojawiaj się na ścianie coraz bliżej. Wtedy właśnie niefortunnie potknąłem się i upadłem na zimną, kamienną podłogę. Odwróciłem się na plecy, a moje spojrzenie zetknęło się z parą oczu, pełnych nienawiści i pogardy. Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę...  
Z krzykiem podniosłem się i rozejrzałem nieprzytomnie. Leżałem na ziemi, zaplątany w pościel. Koszula przykleiła się do mojej spoconej skóry. Całe moje ciało drżało i za nic nie potrafiłem się uspokoić. Rzuciłem się w stronę drzwi, lecz zaplątałem się w pościeli i z hukiem runąłem na ziemię. Kilka sekund później do pokoju wszedł Salazar, zaalarmowany hałasem. Gotów był mi przetrzepać tyłek, w to nie wątpiłem. Jednak natychmiast jak się pojawił wpadłem mu w ramiona, obejmując tak mocno, że mimowolnie jęknął. Wtuliłem twarz w jego ciepłą koszulę, z trudem powstrzymując się od płaczu. Nie byłem pewien, czego tak właściwie się bałem – tej postaci czy faktu, iż odniosłem wrażenie, że znałem ją i tych ludzi z obrazów.  
Salazar przez chwilę stał w osłupieniu, jakby nie wiedząc, co powinien uczynić. Nabrał trochę doświadczenia, opiekując się mną, jednak nie pomogło mu to ani trochę, więc tylko niezgrabnie poklepał mnie po plecach.

- Na Merlina, połamiesz mi kości – mruknął, delikatnie uwalniając się z mojego nadzwyczaj silnego uścisku, po czym niespodziewanie znalazłem się na jego rękach.  
Położył mnie na łóżku i starannie mnie przykrył, mimo że w pokoju było gorąco jak w piekle. Widać było po jego minie, że niezmiernie jest ciekaw, co się wydarzyło, ale powstrzymał się od pytań.

- Porozmawiamy rano – powiedział.- Śpij.

Chciał odejść, lecz wtedy chwyciłem go za nadgarstek. Bałem się spojrzeć na jego twarz (choć coś w głowie podpowiadało mi, że tak naprawdę nie chciałem pokazywać swojej zarumienionej twarzy), więc ze spuszczonym wzrokiem zapytałem:

- Czy mógłbyś zostać ze mną na noc? Póki nie zasnę... proszę – wyszeptałem, starając się brzmieć, jakby to nic nie znaczyło.

Poczułem jak chwyta mój podbródek i delikatnie unosi go do góry. Jego badawczy wzrok mnie przeszywał, a zmarszczone brwi wskazywały na to, że intensywnie nad czymś się zastanawia. W końcu skinął głową i ułożył się obok mnie, zakładając ręce za głowę i czekając aż zasnę. Nie starał się nawet zająć jak najmniej miejsca, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Zamknąłem oczy i przytuliłem do niego. Powoli traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nim odpłynąłem całkowicie poczułem na ustach coś miękkiego i gorącego, jednak to coś sprawiło mi przyjemność.  
Gdy ponownie się przebudziłem był już poranek. Z niechęcią podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i przeciągnąłem, ziewając przy okazji. Znając Salazara czeka mnie ciężki dzień, w którym nie omieszka zapewne niejednokrotnie wytrącić mnie z równowagi.  
Zszedłem na dół, kierując się prosto do kuchni, lecz w drodze zauważyłem pokój, otwarty na oścież, jakby zapraszający do wejścia. Wrodzona ciekawość zmusiła mnie, by zajrzeć do środka i tam ujrzałem Salazara, siedzącego w pokoju, skupionego na książce. Na palcach podszedłem jak najbliżej, chcąc zobaczyć, co takiego czyta wielki Slytherin. Gdy zerknąłem na okładkę, podniósł na mnie spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się, co mnie zbiło z pantałyku. Wstał powoli i zrobił krok w moją stronę, na co ja odruchowo się cofnąłem. Chwycił mnie wtedy za ramiona i przygniótł do regału z książkami. Podniósł moją głową i zbliżył swoją twarz na tyle blisko, że nasze nosy się stykały.

- Salazar... co ty... - zacząłem, rumieniąc się.

- Cii... Nic nie mów – przerwał mi.  
Chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy wtem jego usta przywarły do moich. Poczułem smak cynamonu, co wzbudziło we mnie pożądanie. Zarzuciłem mu na szyję ręce i przywarłem do niego jeszcze mocniej. Wtedy coś uderzyło mnie potężnie w tył głowy.  
Salazar stał nade mną z księgą w ręku, łypiąc na mnie spode łba. Książka nigdy nie wydawała się tak straszna, jak w tym momencie.

- Długo masz zamiar spać? Czas się brać do pracy!  
Zachowywał się nerwowo, unikał patrzenia w moje oczy, zresztą sam nie szukałem jego spojrzenia. Czułem się dziwnie, patrząc na jego usta.

- Będę czekać na dole – powiedział, gwałtownie się odwrócił i wyszedł, klnąc pod nosem.  
Chwilę się patrzyłem w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą wstał, po czym z jękiem podniosłem się, przebrałem w świeże ubrania i zszedłem na dół, gdzie czekała na mnie niemała niespodzianka. W drzwiach stał Ollivander, trzymając w dłoniach długą paczuszkę, delikatnie zawiniętą. Rozmawiał on z Salazarem, a jego oczy płonęły ciekawością, chęcią dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek i gdy tylko mnie ujrzał, przerzucił swe zainteresowanie na moją osobę. Pod naciskiem spojrzenia pana domu starał się rozmawiać ze mną jak najdelikatniej. Odpowiadałem ze sztuczną uprzejmością na każde jego następne pytanie, choć niezmiernie irytowało mnie, że chciał się dowiedzieć o mnie jak najwięcej. Zresztą... sam wykazywał znacznie większą wiedzę o mojej przeszłości niżeli ja. Chciałem już powiedzieć, że mam serdecznie dość tego, że mnie o wszystko wypytuje, ale Sal w porę odgadł, co mam zamiar zrobić i nakazał Ollivanderowi przejść do rzeczy.

- Przyniosłem młodemu Gryffindorowi zamówioną różdżkę. Przyznam, że pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi coś coś tak... niezwykłego.

- Niezwykłego? Co ma pan na myśli? - zapytałem, badawczo mu się przyglądając.

- Widzi pan, panie Gryffindor, zawsze twierdziłem, że różdżka sama wybiera swojego właściciela, jednak nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by wybrała materiał, z którego miała zostać wykonana.

- Nie rozumiem... - zmarszczyłem czoło, głęboko zastanawiając się nad jego słowami.

- Przejdź do sedna, Ollivander – ponownie warknął Salazar, udając obojętnego, chociaż widać było po wyrazie jego twarzy, że zżera go ciekawość.

- Otóż do wykonania różdżki dla pana wybrałem pióro feniksa. Przyznam, że tym razem szukałem dorodnego gatunku i po kilku dniach odnalazłem najpiękniejszego feniksa, jakiego mi było dane ujrzeć w mojej długiej, oj wierzcie mi, bardzo długiej, egzystencji. Wielkie ptaszysko, mające prawie czterdzieści cali. Cudem udało mi się zabrać mu to jedno piórko, bo bronił się zaciekle. Czułem satysfakcję i czym prędzej wróciłem do swojej pracowni, biorąc się natychmiast za pracę.

- Czy ta opowieść będzie trwała długo? - przerwał mu brutalnie Salazar. - Może zawołam skrzaty, żeby przyniosły nam coś do jedzenia...

- Kilka godzin zajęło mi przygotowanie wszystkiego – wrócił do opowiadania, nie zwracając uwagi na złośliwość Slytherina, jakby już do niej przywykł. - I wtedy chciałem dodać do tego ostatni materiał... i gdy dotknąłem pióra, zapłonęło żywym ogniem i poparzyło mi całą dłoń. O, spójrzcie! - Na dowód okazał nam czerwoną, miejscami lekko sczerniałą skórę. - Wprawiło mnie to w taki szok, że pół dnia nie mogłem dojść do siebie. Chodziłem zdenerwowany, wrzeszczałem ile sił w płucach na żonę, a przyznam nawet, że ręka mnie zaświerzbiła i zamachnąłem się na nią za biadolenie. Pech chciał, że była to poparzona dłoń. Kara boska, tyle rzec mogę. Zwijałem się z bólu jak małe dziecko. Zarina, bo tak się nazywa żona moja, też to mi powiedziała i wtedy odwinąłem się po raz drugi, już zdrową ręką. Do tej pory siedzi cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. Co za kobieta... W każdym bądź razie wracam do pracowni, a tam nadal leży różdżka, jakby w ogóle nic się nie stało. Podszedłem niepewnie i tylko koniuszkiem palca tknąłem, ale nic mi się nie stało. Zdziwiło mnie to ogromnie i zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego to pióro spłonęło. Wtedy do makówki mojej przyszła myśl, że a nuż różdżka nie chce tego pióra? Szalone, ale jednak... bardzo prawdopodobne. Próbowałem włosa jednorożca, włosa wili, testrala i wielu innych, ale również żadne się nie przyjęło. Wtem w schowku znalazłem włókno. Ale nie takie zwykłe! To było włókno serca smoczego, a dokładniej serca Jadowitego Smoka Morawskiego*. Jakiś czas temu wyginął (nie żebym się do tego przyczynił... w sumie zebrałem tylko kilkanaście włókien ich serc), więc pomyślałem, że może to przypasuje. Drżącymi dłońmi pracowałem całą noc i, możecie nie wierzyć, ale udało się! Cud! Spakowałem od razu to cacko do pudełeczka i wybiegłem z domu, ucałowawszy wpierw żonę i tak oto się tu znalazłem. Nie uważają panowie tego za coś niesamowitego?

- Owszem, ale można było ująć to w kilku zdaniach, nie sądzi pan? - Salazar był bardzo zirytowany, w przeciwieństwie do mnie.  
Słuchałem Ollivandera z zapartym tchem. Radowało mnie ogromnie, że otrzymam różdżkę, a na dodatek bardzo niezwykłą. Niczego więcej nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć! Starzec otworzył pudełko, a moim oczom ukazała się prosty, długi, ciemnobrązowy przedmiot, lekko błyszczący, jakby emanował własnym światłem. A może to tylko moja wyobraźnia?

- Myślę, że powinien pan ją przetestować – powiedział mężczyzna, przybliżając pudełko w moją stronę.  
Drżącymi palcami chwyciłem różdżkę i zaraz poczułem coś dziwnego, czego nigdy nie doświadczyłem wcześniej. Jakieś ciepło rozeszło się po moim ciele, aż na moment mnie zamroczyło. Gdy wszystko wróciło do normy, spojrzałem na Salazara błagającymi oczami. Usilnie starał się zlekceważyć moje szczenięce wręcz spojrzenie, ale widać było po nim, że zmiękł.

- W porządku, możesz ją wypróbować. Powiem skrzatom, żeby przygotowały nam posiłek i przyniosły go na polanę, gdzie będziemy ćwiczyć.

* Morawy – kraina historyczna, leżąca obecnie w Czechach. Zamieszkiwana w starożytności przez Celtów, a od wieku VI przez Słowian.

Jedna z autorek jest śmierdzącym leniem, a co dopiero druga... nie ma słów, aby określić i ją. Ma jedynie nadzieję, że zwłoka zostanie wybaczona i nadal znajdą się chętni do czytania tego opowiadania.


	13. Rozdział 7a

**Rozdział siódmy, część I**  
_[Salazar]_

Godryk był zachwycony swoją nową różdżką do tego stopnia, że w ciągu pierwszej godziny jego magia eksplodowała, a on sam stracił przytomność. Ktoś powinien ostudzić ten jego zapalczywy entuzjazm, bo w końcu pół okolicy pójdzie z dymem. Zarekwirowałem różdżkę do czasu aż nauczy się panować nad emocjami. Nakazałem mu zasiąść w salonie, żeby kontynuować studiowanie kolejnego tomiszcza z zakresu transmutacji. Zaawansowanej transmutacji. Muszę niechętnie przyznać, że ma pewne szczególne uzdolnienia w tym odłamie magii. Początkowo posyłał mi znad tekstu naburmuszone spojrzenia, ale szybko zagłębił się w interesujący go temat. Obserwowałem Godryka z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem. Coś było nie w porządku. Zbladł, a potem poszarzał znacznie na twarzy. Na czole perlił się pot, mimo że w pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny chłód. Marszcząc brwi, wstałem i podszedłem do niego. Pochyliłem się, wyjmując księgę z jego trzęsących się szaleńczo rąk.

- Godryku?  
Na dźwięk mojego głosu uniósł głowę, ale nie potrafił utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Miał rozbiegane spojrzenie i - jak szybko zauważyłem - rozszerzone źrenice. Zakląłem głośno. Oczywiście byłem całkowicie zrelaksowany. Nie przejmowałem się, bo niby, czym? Godryk najwyraźniej popadł w uzależnienie od tego cholernego eliksiru, ale najgorsze, co mogło go spotkać to... cóż, śmierć.

- Co robić, co robić, CO ROBIĆ?! - Nie, poważnie. Oaza spokoju. Rowena! Ona powinna wiedzieć jak pomóc. Ale przecież go tu nie zostawię. Stałem po środku salonu, nie mogąc się zdecydować. W końcu westchnąłem głośno, wziąłem na ręce na wpół przytomnego Godryka i ruszyłem prędko w stronę punktu aportacyjnego. Jakimś cudem dotarłem do domu Roweny w niewiarygodnie krótkim czasie. Kopnąłem w drzwi, bo ręce miałem zajęte próbą utrzymania bezwładnego ciała mojego podopiecznego.

- Ravenclaw! Otwieraj te pieprzone drzwi! - wrzasnąłem.  
Otworzyła mi po chwili, pocierając zaspane oczy. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem jej włosy spływające swobodnie wzdłuż twarzy. To pewnie, dlatego w pierwszej chwili jej nie rozpoznałem.

- Sal? Godryk? Co się stało? - zapytała od razu się rozbudzając. Podeszła bliżej, kładąc dłoń na jego czole. - On jest rozpalony!

- Naprawdę? Co ty nie powiesz, geniuszu - warknąłem, przepychając się obok niej by wejść do środka. Podążyła za nami, zatrzaskując drzwi. Ruszyłem prosto w stronę salonu, słysząc niewyraźnie jak wydawała rozkazy swojej skrzatce domowej.

- Co mu jest? - zaczęła, dołączając do nas. Zmarszczyła groźnie czoło, podpierając się pod boki. - Co mu zrobiłeś?

Dlaczego o wszystko ona zawsze posądza mnie? Od razu, nie znając jakichkolwiek szczegółów. Prychnąłem pod nosem, krzywiąc wargi z irytacją.

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. - Zamilkłem speszony. - No, prawie nic.

- Prawie nic... - warknęła groźnie. - Co to ma niby znaczyć?!

- Ja tylko... z-znaczy... - zająknąłem się, widząc, że sięgnęła po różdżkę. - Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków! - zastrzegłem, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

- Lepiej natychmiast zacznij się tłumaczyć - powiedziała morderczym tonem, celując we mnie różdżką. - Co mu jest, czyja to wina i jaki miałeś w tym udział?

- Mój ojciec sprzedawał eliksiry innym czarodziejskim rodzinom, a po jego śmierci ja przejąłem interes. Widzisz, tak się składa, iż jednym z moich klientów była matka Godryka. Nie wiedziałem, że będzie go faszerować tym świństwem. Naprawdę! Wydaje mi się... Znaczy, jestem niemal całkowicie pewien, że to objawy uzależnienia.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaraz będziesz bardzo martwym sprzedawcą eliksirów?

- A nie mógłbym być tylko "troszkę" martwym? - zapytałem, kierując się tyłem w stronę wyjścia.

- Nie - ucięła ostro, strzelając we mnie jakimś bliżej nieznanym mi czarnomagicznym zaklęciem. Ledwie zdążyłem się uchylić. Klątwa na pewno pochodziła z zakresu mrocznej magii, bo wybiła sporą dziurę w ścianie tam gdzie przed momentem znajdowała się moja głowa. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

- Nie rób czegoś, czego będziesz potem żałować - rzuciłem się w stronę Godryka, mając nadzieję, że to powstrzyma ją przed okrutnym morderstwem. - Możemy to przełożyć?

- Niby, po co? Żebyś mógł dobić tego nieszczęśnika? Przestań się za nim chować! - warknęła na mnie.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie zła - próbowałem przemówić jej do rozsądku. - Ale Godryk cierpi i nie wiem, co się stanie, jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobimy.  
- Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby szukać pomocy. Potrzebuję magomedyka. Proszę... - wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio używałem tego słowa. - Pomóż mi go uratować. Potem będziesz mogła mnie zabić. - Zmarszczyłem czoło. Wcale nie chciałem powiedzieć czegoś takiego. Merlinie, ratuj! Chyba spalę się ze wstydu. Mam niewyparzony jęzor. Rowena zamarła, patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Sal... Nie, nie wierzę... Ty... - mówiła powoli, jakby nie mogła odnaleźć odpowiednich słów.

- Nie mów tego! Zamknij się! Nic nie rozumiesz. - Podbiegłem do niej, chwyciłem ją za ramiona i potrząsnąłem. - Przestań tworzyć hipotezy i pomóż mu!

Godryk siniał powoli, a jego oddech z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz płytszy i szybszy jednocześnie.  
Przyznaję, zacząłem lekko panikować. Nie miałem doświadczenia w leczeniu uzależnień. Rowena ocknęła się ze zdumienia i przycupnęła przy Godryku, rzucając na niego jakieś zaklęcia diagnozujące. Po chwili spojrzała na mnie z westchnieniem.

- Nic nie mogę zrobić - powiedziała. Wycelowałem w nią różdżkę i zagroziłem, że to ja zabiję ją, jeśli natychmiast czegoś nie zrobi. Ręka mi się trzęsła. - Ale znam kogoś, kto może pomóc - dodała po chwili, przez co nogi ugięły się pode mną z ulgi.

- O kim myślisz? - spytałem, siadając na podłodze. Moja ręka automatycznie powędrowała do włosów Godryka, gładząc je delikatnie. Przyłapawszy się na tym, prędko zabrałem dłoń.

- Nie znasz jej, ma na imię Helga. Będzie wiedziała jak postąpić. Wyślę jej sowę - rzuciła, kierując się do wyjścia. Zanim opuściła salon spojrzała na mnie przenikliwie. Wiedziałem, że bez rozmowy się nie obejdzie. Najwyraźniej czeka mnie długa noc.

***  
Kilka minut później balansowałem już na skraju załamania nerwowego. W mojej głowie Godryk był praktycznie martwy. Przyłapałem się na irracjonalnym rozmyślaniu o tym, gdzie go pochowam. Roześmiałem się histerycznie, kiedy przemknęło mi przez myśl, że mógłby leżeć w rodzinnym grobowcu Slytherinów. Poderwałem się do góry, krążąc niespokojnie po pokoju. W takim stanie zastała mnie Rowena.

- Przestań tak krążyć, Sal, bo podłoga się zapadnie - rzuciła sarkastycznie od progu.

- Nie martwię się! - warknąłem na nią.

Zamrugała zdezorientowana.  
- Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałam.

Zamarłem po środku pomieszczenia, gapiąc się na nią z ogłupiałą miną. Miała rację!

- Rzeczywiście - przyznałem w końcu z niechęcią i powróciłem do krążenia bezsensu w kółko. Nie przeszkadzało mi to w posyłaniu zimnych spojrzeń w kierunku Ravenclaw. Dopiero do mnie dotarło, że zdążyła się przebrać i spiąć włosy. Fantastycznie. Godryk tutaj umiera, a ona ma czas na takie głupoty. Pragnąłem potrząsnąć nią i wykrzykując w twarz, co sądzę o tym wszystkim. Nie zrobiłem tego. Powinni mnie ukoronować za doskonałą samokontrolę. Mam nerwy ze stali.

- ...przestań być takim pieprzonym uosobieniem spokoju! - wrzasnąłem, uczepiwszy się przodu jej szaty. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją niezrównaną samokontrolę.

Helga okazała się być niewysoką blondynką o jasnym, łagodnym spojrzeniu. Tylko tyle udało mi się zaobserwować zanim dostałem napadu szału i Rowena postanowiła zabrać mnie na szklaneczkę czegoś mocniejszego do kuchni.

- Czy ty naprawdę odczuwasz potrzebę zrobienia na wszystkich negatywnego pierwszego wrażenia? Trudno mi później im wytłumaczyć, że w rzeczywistości nie jesteś niezrównoważonym barbarzyńcą.

- O nic takiego cię nie prosiłem - warknąłem oburzony, ale szybko poprawiłem sobie humor opróżniając znaczną część Ognistej Whisky Ogdena. Widziałem jak zezowała na mnie z irytacją. Rozparłem się wygodniej. Nawet przestałem się martwić o Godryka. Ciepło rozpłynęło się przyjemnie po moim wnętrzu, kojąc skołatane nerwy. Westchnąłem cicho. W pierwszej chwili nie dotarło do mnie zadane mi przez Ravenclaw pytanie.

- Co jest między tobą, a Godrykiem? - Spojrzałem na nią sfrustrowany. Dlaczego pyta mnie o takie rzeczy? Ta kobieta jest niemożliwa. I cofam swoje słowa odnośnie jej domniemanego taktu. Za knut wyczucia.

- Nic między nami nie ma - burknąłem zniechęcony. Podejrzewałem, że będzie drążyć głębiej, więc gorączkowo myślałem nad zmianą tematu. Coś, co mogłoby ją zainteresować. Skutecznie odwrócić jej uwagę. I nagle przypomniałem sobie pewną rozmowę.

- Chcę założyć szkołę - wyrzuciłem z siebie na jednym wydechu. Rowena zamarła.

- Co, proszę? - spytała, jakby ta informacja jeszcze do niej nie dotarła.

- Szkołę. Wiesz, taki budynek, gdzie mógłbym nauczać magii - wyjaśniłem powoli. Naprawdę zaczynam sądzić, że jej inteligencja jest znacznie przereklamowana.

- Ale, Sal... - zaczęła. - Ty? Nauczycielem?

- A niby, dlaczego nie? - obruszyłem się. - Godryk twierdzi, że doskonale się do tego nadaję.

Zrozumienie zabłysło nagle w jej oczach zanim uśmiechnęła się czule. Przygryzłem wargi, marszcząc czoło. Nie chciałem, żeby doszukiwała się czegokolwiek zdrożnego w moich relacjach z Godrykiem. Między nami przecież nic nie było. Chyba. Sam nie wiedziałem, na czym właściwie stoję. Wciąż znamy się zbyt krótko, żeby wyciągać jakiekolwiek wnioski. Znaczy... To dość skomplikowane. Kim on właściwie stał się dla mnie przez ten dotychczas spędzony razem czas? Z pewnością mi na nim zależało, lecz nie chciałem roztrząsać nic więcej. Z drugiej strony - jak zauważyłem z mściwą satysfakcją - uśmiechnęła się do mnie w TEN sposób. Rozbawienie łaskotało mnie od wewnątrz. Pochyliłem głowę by ukryć uśmiech, a Rowena najwidoczniej opacznie zrozumiała ten gest. Podeszła bliżej, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Też myślę, że byś się nadawał - powiedziała szczerze. - Tylko... Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Chcesz sam prowadzić szkołę? Nie jestem pewna czy podołasz. To za wiele dla jednego człowieka.

- Dlatego właśnie ci o tym mówię. Chcę, żebyś otworzyła tą szkołę ze mną.

- Sal, ja...

- Nie musisz mi odpowiadać teraz. Po prostu przemyśl moją propozycję, dobrze?

Skinęła z powagą, a sekundę później ktoś wszedł do kuchni. Podniosłem wzrok, po czym poderwałem się do góry. Rowena zasłoniła usta dłonią. W drzwiach stała Helga z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy. Na nieme pytane potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Nogi się pode mną ugięły i musiałem się oprzeć o stół, żeby nie upaść. Prawie przegapiłem uśmiech oraz rozbawione parsknięcie, którego Helga nie potrafiła dłużej powstrzymywać. Spojrzałem na nią zdezorientowany. Zrobiła krok w bok. Zza framugi wychyliła się rozczochrana głowa z figlarnym błyskiem w zielonych oczach.

**Mahakao** - lenistwo się szerzy jak widzę :D Olek(- to pieszczotliwe zdrobnienie od Ollivander) w ogóle jest u nas dość dziwny. I za to go właśnie lubimy. Ot, nawiedzony facet. Motyw snów Godrysia będzie wciąż powracał dopóki wszystko się nie wyjaśni. A jeśli chodzi o pocałunek to tak, pocałował go przed snem. Ale ten późniejszy to już był tylko sen. Niestety.  
Dziękujemy za komentarz :)


	14. Rozdział 7b

**Rozdział siódmy, część II**  
_[Godryk]_

Gdy otworzyłem oczy poczułem ogromny ból, rozchodzący się po moim ciele niczym ogień, palący mnie od wewnątrz. Z jękiem podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, zamglonym wzrokiem rozglądając dookoła. Wtedy rzuciła mi się w oczy drobna kobieta, siedząca na skraju łóżka. Uśmiechała się do mnie przyjaźnie i wlepiała we mnie wielkie, błękitne oczy, przepełnione łagodnością. Swoje jasne włosy miała związane na boku, a w dłoniach ściskała opasłe tomiszcze.

- Mam na imię Helga – odezwała się, przerywając ciszę, która zaległa między nami.

- Godryk – odpowiedziałem, lekko skinąwszy głową w jej stronę.  
Zaśmiała się perliście, ukazując w uśmiechu rzędy prostych, białych zębów.

- Wiem, chłopcze. – Wstała, odkładając książki na bok. - Rowena i Salazar opowiedzieli mi wszystko, co o tobie wiedzieli. Jesteś dla nich zagadką, zresztą i dla mnie. - Na chwilę zamilkła i znów nastała grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie świstem wiatru.

Wpatrywała się we mnie, nawet nie mrugnąwszy, aż poczułem się nieswojo. Czułem, jakby starała się przeniknąć mnie wzrokiem.

- Nie jestem tu, by zrobić ci krzywdę, wręcz przeciwnie. - Odezwała się nagle, jakby chcąc mnie uspokoić, chociaż nie było ku temu żadnej potrzeby. - Wezwała mnie Rowena na prośbę Salazara. W sumie groził wszystkim wokół torturami, śmiercią, a następnie wskrzeszeniem i ponowną katorgą, dopóki nie powiedziałam, że wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku. Nigdy nie widziałam, aby ktoś tak panikował jak on, a uwierz mi, pomagałam tylu osobom, że ciężko byłoby zliczyć.

- Panikował? - zapytałem, unosząc brwi w zaskoczeniu.  
Nie byłem ani trochę zdumiony jego zachowaniem. Panika i Salazar chodzą w parze, ale żeby martwił się o mnie? Czyżby mu na mnie zależało?

- Zależy mu na tobie – powiedziała nagle Helga, jakby czytając mi w myślach.

- Dlaczego pani tutaj jest? - zmieniłem temat, czując jak gorąc znów zalewa moje ciało.

- Salazar przyniósł cię tutaj po tym jak źle się poczułeś. Z moich badań wynika, że twoje osłabienie spowodowane było uzależnieniem od eliksiru. Od dawna zażywałeś Perverterimus Speculum. Mamy podejrzenie, że nawet nie miałeś o tym pojęcia, a patrząc na twoją minę, to ani trochę się nie pomyliliśmy.

- Perverterimus Speculum? Cóż to takiego?

- Jest to eliksir zniekształcający rzeczywistość, nazywany również krzywym zwierciadłem. Eliksir ten ma bardzo silne działanie. Każdemu, kto go wypije można z łatwością zmienić światopogląd; skrzywić jego zachowanie i sposób rozumowania, a także narzucić własne zasady oraz wolę. Jest niezwykle trudny do zrobienia, kosztowny i przesiąknięty mroczną magią. Ma działanie krótkotrwałe, więc trzeba stopniowo zwiększać dawkę. Silnie uzależnia.- Wyrecytowała z pamięci, spoglądając na mnie wzrokiem mędrca przemawiającego do głupca.

Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem i chciałem zaprzeczyć, ale przez myśli przewinęło mi się setki momentów, w których podawali mi do picia niby zwykłą wodę, ale o przedziwnym, wręcz obrzydliwym posmaku. Zacisnąłem wargi, aż utworzyły prostą linię. Helga zauważyła to.

- Zajęłam się tym i nie musisz się już martwić. Uzależnienie było dość silne, ale ostatecznie udało mi się je zneutralizować. Teraz pozostaje mi ostrzec cię, że ponowne zażycie grozi nawrotem, więc ani się waż wypić cokolwiek od obcej osoby! Zrozumiałeś?

- Owszem, dziękuję – odpowiedziałem, unosząc kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu. - Czy mogę już wstać? Czuję się, jakbym był przyklejony do łóżka od miesięcy...

- Jestem w szoku, że masz tyle energii. Pośród moich pacjentów nie było nikogo, kto by miał ochotę i siłę wstać, a ty jesteś i tak jednym z gorszych przypadków.

- To znaczy, że mam pozwolenie i nie zostanę obezwładniony, gdy tylko się poruszę? - zaśmiałem się, wygrzebując się z nakrycia.  
Helga odpowiedziała sympatycznym śmiechem. Wtedy zamarłem. Czułem się bardzo dziwnie...

- Wszystko w porządku? - Jasnowłosa spoważniała, bacznie mnie obserwując. Była gotowa rzucić się, aby mnie zbadać od stóp po czubek głowy.

- Nie jestem pewien... czuję radość, ciepło na duszy. Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje! - Wstałem gwałtownie, łapiąc się za głowę. Czułem jeszcze zawroty, ale zignorowałem je, bo nie one były źródłem moich zmartwień. - Czy to normalne czuć w ten sposób?

- Najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, mój drogi. Sądzę, że jesteś na dobrej drodze, by wrócić do dawnego życia. - Podniosła się, wygładzając przód swojej sukni i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. - Myślę, że powinniśmy powiadomić Rowenę i Salazara o twoim stanie. Już wystarczająco długo zamartwiają się, uprzykrzając przy okazji życie skrzatom. Odprawiłam już dziesiątki...

- Zapewne masz rację – przytaknąłem i skierowałem kroki w stronę drzwi, starając się nie chwiać, ale przystanąłem, gdy zauważyłem, że Helga ani drgnęła. - Coś się stało?

- Mam ochotę sobie z nich zażartować... nawet nie wiesz ile się stresu najadłam przez nich i ich zamartwianie się o ciebie. Co powiesz na... - Nachyliła się i wyszeptała mi kilka słów, a z każdym następnym na mojej twarzy pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech.

Szedłem za Helgą, chowając się za jej plecami. Poły jej sukni, które specjalnie wzięła na boki, sprawiały, że z przodu nikt nie był w stanie mnie dostrzec. Rozpoznałem drogę, którą szliśmy i wiedziałem, że zaraz wejdziemy do kuchni. I nie myliłem się. Zgrabnie wyskoczyłem zza jej pleców i ukryłem za framugą, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na całe zajście. Ledwo widziałem, ale to i tak było coś. W pomieszczeniu panowała grobowa cisza, której nikt nie śmiał przerwać. Salazar i Rowena wpatrywali się w Helgę. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach ta pokręciła przecząco głową na pytanie wiszące w powietrzu i zobaczyłem Salazara z przerażoną miną, podtrzymującego się o stół. Moje serce zabiło mocniej na ten widok. Naprawdę mu na mnie zależało!  
Tak jak podejrzewałem Helga nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem, co zbiło ich z pantałyku. Dopiero, gdy wyszedłem z ukrycia na ich twarzach odmalowała się najpierw ulga, a potem wściekłość. Salazar patrzył z mordem w oczach i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zaraz rzucił w kogoś jakąś klątwą.

- To nie było zabawne. Ani trochę – wycedził, podążając za mną wzrokiem. Po chwili zrobił gwałtowny ruch i myślałem, że już po mnie, ale wtedy poczułem, jak silne ramiona chwytają mnie w mocny, niedźwiedzi uścisk. - Na Merlina! Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! - wykrzyknął tak głośno, że aż zaczęło mi dzwonić w uszach.

- Du-u-usisz mnie – wyjąkałem, próbując poluzować silny chwyt, ale im bardziej się starałem, tym mocniejszy się stawał.

Marne byłyby moje szanse na przeżycie, gdyby nie Rowena, która delikatnie odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę Salazara. Oderwał się ode mnie, uciekając wzrokiem gdzie indziej, wyraźnie speszony. Zresztą, sam też byłem, patrząc na uśmiechy satysfakcji obu kobiet (jakby wiedziały coś, o czym my nie mieliśmy pojęcia).

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zanadto przejętego. Wykręcał palce u dłoni, wpatrując się z takim skupieniem, jakby to była najbardziej interesująca rzecz dzisiejszego dnia, jak nie w całym życiu.

- Teraz już lepiej, dziękuję za troskę – odpowiedziałem.

Słowo troska sprawiło, że Slytherin poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. Miałem wrażenie, że lekko się rumieni, ale jest większe prawdopodobieństwo, że mi się wydawało.

- Wybaczcie, że psuje romantyczną atmosferę – odezwała się Helga, czyniąc ten komentarz w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. - Podczas leczenia Godryka zauważyłam coś podejrzanego.

- Podejrzanego? Co masz na myśli?

- Nie powinnam tego robić, wiem, ale coś mnie podkusiło i... stało się! Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie za to nie zlinczuje, bo naprawdę nie miałam złych zamiarów. Chciałam tylko...

- Przejdź do sedna sprawy, Helgo.

- Próbowałam spenetrować umysł Godryka, ale oczywiście tylko, dlatego, aby odkryć powody zmian w jego zachowaniu i nie tylko. Ale... nie było tam nic. W jego umyśle jest jakby blokada, bardzo silna i nie udało mi się zdobyć nawet fragmentu jakiegoś wspomnienia, myśli... Czegokolwiek! Nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałam. Mam nadzieję, że to nie wasza sprawka...

- Nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego. W sumie też wzbudziło to w nas podejrzenie, ale równie dobrze Godryk może być mistrzem oklumencji – powiedziała Rowena. - Nie wiemy nic o jego wcześniejszym życiu oprócz tego, że jest synem Williama Gryffindora, jednego z największych czarodziei naszych czasów. Ale to jest wystarczająca informacja, by przypuszczać, że przed śmiercią zadbał o wykształcenie syna.

- To nie jest oklumencja! Jestem wystarczająco doświadczoną czarodziejką, by rozróżniać te dwie rzeczy. Ktoś zablokował umysł Godryka i myślę, że jeśli zniszczymy blokadę, przypomni on sobie o wszystkim, co zdarzyło się w przeszłości.

- I nie wpływie to na jego teraźniejsze życie? - zapytał Salazar z lekką obawą w głosie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy nie zdejmowałam takiej blokady. Zastanawiające jest to, kto ją założył. To musiał być naprawdę potężny czarodziej...

- Wybaczcie, ale ja tu jestem! - Zamachałem wysoko ręką, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Nie lubiłem, gdy ludzie mówili na mój temat, jakby mnie nie było tuż obok. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że troszeczkę mnie zmartwili. Czy chcę poznać moją przeszłość? A może jednak lepiej jest o niej nie pamiętać? A co jeśli była znacznie gorsza niż moje dotychczasowe życie?

- Myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować odzyskać twoje wspomnienia – powiedział Salazar. - Jestem pewien, że wyjdzie to nam wszystkim, nie tylko tobie, na dobre.

Przyjrzałem mu się. Bał się, może nie tak bardzo jak ja, ale jednak czuł strach. Przez myśli przeszło mi wiele możliwości, jak to się skończy i żadna z nich nie miała szczęśliwego zakończenia. Ale czułem, że mogę zaufać Salazarowi skoro był absolutnie pewien, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

* * *

**Mahakao** - Bardzo nas cieszy, że ten rozdział nie wzbudził już w Tobie poczucia zagubienia. My również myślimy, że cały czarodziejski świat dowie się o tym, że się kochają, zanim oni sami to zrozumieją. Ale jesteśmy coraz bliżej tej długo oczekiwanej chwili. A czy Godryś będzie uczył transmutacji... czas pokaże ;) Dziękujemy za czytanie i pozostawianie komentarzy. Wiele to dla nas znaczy.


	15. Rozdział 8a

**Rozdział ósmy, część pierwsza**  
_[Salazar]_

Moje myśli pochłonął chaos. Ktoś majstrował przy wspomnieniach Godryka. To niedopuszczalne. Kto wie, jak to się odbiło na jego charakterze. Odruchowo zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, czując, że przebijam paznokciami skórę po ich wewnętrznej stronie. Kto i dlaczego zrobił coś takiego – nie wiedziałem. Musieliśmy ustalić, co dalej począć. Cała trójka spojrzała na mnie, jakby oczekując, że podejmę za nich decyzję. Przynajmniej później będą mieli, na kogo zwalić winę. Z trudem stłumiłem pogardliwe prychnięcie. Po krótkim namyśle uznałem, że lepiej będzie spróbować usunąć kłopotliwą barierę. W końcu istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, iż próbowano za nią ukryć jakieś ważne informacje. Poza tym… nie znoszę braku odpowiedzi na moje pytania.

- Chodźcie. To nie najlepsze miejsce na tego typu eksperymenty – pouczyłem pewnym siebie głosem. Rowena zmarszczyła czoło, najwyraźniej zaniepokojona użytym przeze mnie słowem. Helga przechyliła tylko głowę z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy. Natomiast Godryk uwiesił się mojego ramienia, zaciskając palce w okolicach łokcia. Spojrzałem na młodego Gryffindora pytająco. Przełknąłem ślinę, dostrzegając jego pełen ufności wzrok i uśmiechnąłem się pokrzepiająco. Chyba. Zdaje się, że wdepnąłem w głębokie bagno. Mam tylko nadzieję, że uda mi się z niego wydostać… żywym.

* * *

Salonik należący do Ravenclaw nie był przystosowany do tego, co planowałem zrobić, więc poprowadziłem wszystkich do swojej rezydencji. Naszej rezydencji, podszepnął złośliwy chochlik siedzący w mojej głowie, który brzmiał zupełnie jak Godryk. Zdecydowałem, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby się położył, co pozwoliłoby nam uniknąć ewentualnych wypadków. Bezzwłocznie udaliśmy się do jego sypiali.

- Ma pan przepiękny dom, Slytherin – skomentowała uprzejmie przyjaciółka Roweny. Zerknąłem na nią z ukosa. Wydawała się być zupełnie oczarowana. Westchnąłem cicho.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziałem. – A na imię mam Salazar.

- Jestem Helga, miło mi.

Zatrzymałem się w połowie kroku i zwróciłem w jej kierunku. Przywołałem na twarz czarujący, perfekcyjnie wystudiowany uśmiech, pochwyciłem dłoń jasnowłosej kobiety i złożyłem na jej wierzchu delikatny pocałunek.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedziałem ujmująco, podsycając brzmienie swojego głosu odrobiną magii. Helga zachichotała oblawszy się rumieńcem. Ukradkiem popatrzyłem na Ravenclaw i pozwoliłem by dostrzegła złośliwość w moich oczach. Zazgrzytała zębami, przez co moje wewnętrzne dziecko zatryumfowało radośnie.

- Salazar… - wycedziła Ravenclaw, ale brutalnie jej przerwałem. Znałem ten ton; wróżył długie kazanie, które i tak zwykle wpadało jednym uchem, a wylatywało drugim.

- Tak, tak, masz rację. Nie powinniśmy dłużej zwlekać. Im szybciej wyjaśnimy całą sytuację, tym lepiej. – Pokiwałem energicznie głową, ruszając przed siebie. Godryk szedł tuż obok mnie podejrzanie milczący. Zauważyłem, że garbił się i przygryzał wargi. Uznałem, że to przez nerwy. Osobiście też bym się martwił, gdyby ktoś miał zamiar grzebać w moim umyśle.

* * *

- Godyk, na Merlina! Przestań mnie blokować! – wykrzyknąłem. Nasze oddechy były płytkie i przyśpieszone. Otarłem pot z czoła, wpatrując się w tego głupiego dzieciaka z irytacją.

- Ale ja nic nie robię! – wrzasnął w odpowiedzi, po czym bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić. A potem policzyłem jeszcze do dziesięciu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Gryffindor najwidoczniej miał naturalny talent do oklumencji, bo inaczej nie byłby w stanie równie skutecznie wyrzucać mnie ze swojej głowy.

– Dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Musisz się wyciszyć i zrelaksować. - Złapałem jego dłoń, kreśląc na niej uspokajające wzory kciukiem. W pierwszym odruchu próbował wyszarpnąć rękę z uścisku, ale trzymałem mocno. – Jestem tutaj, z tobą. A teraz zamknij oczy – poinstruowałem miękko. Wykonał polecenie bez szemrania. Wyszeptałem pod nosem: „legilimens" i nagle znalazłem się wewnątrz labiryntu. Ciemno, ponuro, a także przerażająco cicho. Fantastycznie. Zakląłem pod nosem. Ruszyłem żwawo w prawą stronę.

- Saaal! – Usłyszałem głos zdecydowanie należący do dziecka. Co, do…?! Możliwe, że się przesłyszałem. Jednak nie. Kilkanaście sekund później wołanie powtórzyło się. Tylko głośniej, jakby ten ktoś się zbliżał. – SAAAL!

Ruszyłem za dźwiękiem, cały czas zagłębiając się coraz głębiej w plątaninę korytarzy stworzonych przez żywopłot. Głos oddalał się, po czym znowu wracał. Raz brzmiał długo, spotęgowany echem, innym razem urywał się nagle w połowie. Serce tłukło mi się w piersi, wzmagając niepokój. Znienacka coś we mnie uderzyło. Zastygłem w bezruchu. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowałem się, że oplatają mnie w pasie drobniutkie ramionka, a nie jakieś diabelskie zielsko. Spojrzałem w dół, ujrzawszy wielkie, intensywnie zielone, tak dobrze mi znane, oczy.

- Godryk?

- Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samego, Sal – zaszlochał w odpowiedzi, kurczowo wczepiając się palcami w przód mojej szaty. – On chce mnie dopaść!

- Kto? – zapytałem, marszcząc czoło. Czego tak bardzo obawia się ten dzieciak, że nawet we własnym umyśle nie czuje się bezpiecznie?

Ktoś – albo coś – wrzasnęło nieludzko z naszej prawej strony, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcze. Godryk zesztywniał nieznacznie, zaciskając zęby.

- Nadchodzi! – wykrzyknął rozpaczliwie. – Musimy uciekać!

Spojrzałem w kierunku, z którego dobiegł nas ten okropny, raniący uszy dźwięk. Nic nie zobaczyłem. Chociaż… Nadciągała ciemność i towarzysząca jej dławiąca, złowroga aura. Stanąłem przed Godrykiem, wyciągając różdżkę. Byłem gotów do walki. Jednak chłopak przeszkodził mi, ciągnąc mnie za rękę, dopóki nasze spojrzenia się nie zetknęły.

- Schowaj się – rzuciłem, chcąc wrócić do uważnego obserwowania otoczenia. Pokręcił przecząco głową. Dopiero teraz przyjrzałem mu się dokładniej. Miał dłuższe włosy niż jego starszy odpowiednik. Właściwie to sięgały ramion i… kręciły się! Prawie zakrztusiłem się własną śliną, kiedy ta informacja dotarła do mojej świadomości. Godryk był drobny, a jego ciało poznaczone bliznami. Jedna z ran najwidoczniej biegła przez połowę twarzy, niknąc dopiero we włosach. Z czasem zagoiła się i zbladła, ale ślad pozostał.

- Magia nie zadziała. On już o to zadbał.

- O czym ty mówisz?! – warknąłem zdenerwowany. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. I żadnego planu jak z tego wybrnąć. – Jaki on?

- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia – parsknął w odpowiedzi. W jego oczach błysnęła stal, wyprostował się dumnie, zaciskając pięści. To już nie był mój Godryk. Ani nawet przestraszony dzieciak sprzed kilkunastu minut. Przede mną stał wojownik. Doświadczony życiem żołnierz. Szarpnął moje ramię i zanim się zorientowałem, podążałem za nim poprzez plątaninę korytarzy. – Musimy dotrzeć na obrzeża – poinformował mnie, po czym dodał, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie: _„Czas odzyskać mój miecz"_. To coś, co nas goniło zdawało się zbliżać, więc wkrótce biegliśmy zamiast iść. Przeklinałem w duchu swoją kiepską formę, obiecawszy, że jeśli wydostanę się z tego żywy to nad nią popracuję. Ku mojej irytacji, dzieciak zupełnie się nie męczył. Jakby był niezniszczalny. Pędziliśmy przed siebie o wiele za długo jak na mój gust, ale ilekroć próbowałem protestować… Cóż, za każdym razem zbywał mnie i popędzał. Wreszcie wypadliśmy z labiryntu na zalaną słońcem łąkę. Padłem na miękką, kojącą trawę, rozpaczliwie próbując odzyskać oddech. Serce łomotało mi w piersi, a płuca płonęły żywym ogniem. A moje ciało nie nadawało się do dalszego użytku. Z całą pewnością tak właśnie wygląda piekło. Godryk stanął nade mną, przysłaniając słońce. Założył ręce na piersi, a jego twarz wykrzywiał pogardliwy wyraz. Zamknąłem oczy, zgrzytając zębami. Wspaniale. Jakiś głupi bachor patrzy na mnie z góry. Widziałem już wszystko, teraz mogę umrzeć.

- Wstawaj, ofermo – mruknął, kopiąc mnie lekko w udo. Posłałem mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie wiecznej nienawiści, a on jedynie przewrócił teatralnie oczami. – Powylegujesz się później.

- Nigdzie. Nie. Idę. – Miałem nadzieję, że groźba brzmiąca w moim głosie przywróci mu zdrowy rozsądek. Ale chyba byłem za mało przekonywujący.

- Przestań być takim nieudacznikiem! – wykrzyknął nagle, zbijając mnie z pantałyku. Podniosłem się na łokciach, patrząc jak zaczyna energicznie krążyć po polanie. – Powiedział, iż przyjdziesz mi pomóc. Powiedział, że tylko ty będziesz w stanie temu sprostać. A najwyraźniej jedyne, co potrafisz to nieustannie narzekać! Mam tego dość. Sam sobie poradzę!  
Łzy spłynęły z jego pięknych oczu, ale niemal natychmiast starł je ze złością. Popatrzył na mnie z takim wyrzutem, że zapragnąłem zapaść się pod ziemię. Albo rzeczywiście umrzeć. Cokolwiek, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego i tego przeklętego miejsca. A potem odbiegł.

- Godryku! – zawołałem za nim, ale się nie zatrzymał. Chwilę później zniknął wśród drzew.

* * *

_Gdzie on się, do cholery, podziewa?_, mamrotałem do siebie pod nosem, przeczesując każdy, nawet najmniejszy fragment lasu. Zieleń była wszędzie. Gęste korony drzew tłumiły dostęp światła, przez co wokół panował uciążliwy półmrok. Potknąłem się kilkakrotnie o grube konary, raz wylądowałem twarzą w jakimś mrowisku, a znowuż innym razem po kolana zapadłem się w jakimś bajorze. A z nadejściem wieczora sytuacja stała się jeszcze gorsza do zniesienia. Byłem zmęczony, głodny, brudny, obolały i niezadowolony. Zachciało mi się wycieczek. Przecież nie powinienem odczuwać czegokolwiek. To nie był prawdziwy świat! Tylko umysł. A w umyśle nic nie jest materialne, więc, o co tu, do diabła, chodzi?! Do moich nozdrzy dotarł nagle swąd dymu. Pożar, przemknęło mi najpierw przez myślę. Ale ostatecznie podążyłem za gryzącym zapachem. Tam mógł być Godryk. I był jak się okazało. Siedział przy wesoło trzaskającym ognisku, otaczając kolana ramionami.

- Godryku? – rzuciłem niemal szeptem. Powoli odwrócił twarz w moją stronę. W świetle ognia, jego policzki błyszczały od łez.

- Już nigdy się stąd nie wydostanę, prawda? – zapytał. W jego głosie brzmiała pustka. Jakby miał już dość ciągłych rozczarowań. Oczy stały się puste jak u osób, które wreszcie wypuściły z rąk nadzieję, której trzymały się zbyt długo. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo mnie to poruszyło. Podszedłem bliżej, opadając na kolana tuż przed nim. I tak nie miałem siły dłużej stać. Chwyciłem w obie dłonie jego twarz, unosząc ją łagodnie w górę. Kiedy nasze oczy wreszcie się spotkały, powiedziałem dobitnie:

- Nawet tak nie myśl! Przybyłem tu dla ciebie i zrealizuję wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby pomóc. Choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobię. Przysięgam.

Mam wrażenie, że to upór brzmiący w moim głosie ostatecznie go przekonał, choć jeszcze przez moment przeszukiwał wzrokiem moją twarz jakby poszukiwał jakichkolwiek oznak kłamstwa. Po chwili rozchmurzył się lekko.

- Może jednak nie mylił się, co do ciebie – powiedział cicho.

- Co masz na myśli? – zainteresowałem się, nie rozumiejąc.

- Och, zdaje się, że to jest właściwy moment, żebyś poznał moją historię. – Opuściłem ręce, pozwalając mu odwrócić głowę w stronę ognia. Wpatrzył się w płomienie, a cienie ślizgały się po jego policzkach, sprawiając, że wyglądał krucho i bezbronnie. – Wszystko zaczęło się siedem lat temu. Kilka tygodni przed moimi dziesiątymi urodzinami poznałem Jego. Mój wuj, Thomas Gryffindor był wtedy ambitnym, przepełnionym żądzą władzy, a jednocześnie silnym magicznie trzydziestolatkiem. Przybył do naszego domu, powracając z jakiejś dalekiej wyprawy. Spotkałem go wówczas po razy pierwszy. I przerażał mnie po wskroś. Sposób, w jaki obserwował każdy mój ruch… - Godryk zamilkł na moment, rozpamiętując dawne wydarzenia. Nie odzywałem się. Czekałem, aż będzie gotów opowiadać dalej. Zignorowałem to, że mój brzuch upominał się o posiłek, a głowa ciążyła niemiłosiernie. Po krótkim czasie kontynuował. – Czułem nienawiść w każdym jego spojrzeniu, słowie czy przypadkowym dotyku. Nie mogłem spać, ponieważ nocami prześladowały mnie koszmary. Przestałem jeść. W niedługim czasie moje ciało osłabło, a ja popadłem w chorobę. Teraz wiem, że wysysał ze mnie życie za pomocą prastarej, bardzo mrocznej magii. Podczas swojej podróży zdobył zaklęcie, które umożliwiałoby mu przejęcie mojego magicznego rdzenia. Już, jako dziesięciolatek byłem silniejszym czarodziejem niż On. Niż ktokolwiek, kogo znaliśmy. Pragnął tego dla siebie, ale mój ojciec przejrzał jego plany. Wywiązała się walka, w której Thomas zamordował własnego brata. Byłem tylko przerażonym, bezradnym, w dodatku chorym dzieciakiem, więc już nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie. Przygotował rytuał, ale… coś poszło nie tak. Jego ciało umarło, a jego świadomość została uwięziona w moim. Wściekły na niepowodzenie próbował przejąć nade mną kontrolę, ale udało mu się jedynie zamknąć moją duszę w centrum umysłu. W ciągu roku stworzyłem ten świat. Thomas nie może opuścić labiryntu. Jeśli do dnia moich siedemnastych urodzin nie rozbiję bariery… Zostanę tutaj uwięziony na zawsze. – Schował twarz w dłoniach, a jego ramiona trzęsły się od tłumionego szlochu.

To była straszna opowieść. Nie sądziłem, że Godryk mógł doświadczyć czegoś tak okropnego w dzieciństwie. Zrozumiałem, że uczucie, które kryło się głębiej w jego spojrzeniu to była samotność. Dopiero teraz zacząłem rozumieć jak musiał się czuć. Spędził w tym miejscu siedem lat. Sam, nie licząc potwora w pobliżu. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby przez te wszystkie doświadczenia stał się zgorzkniałym, zamkniętym w sobie człowiekiem, niepotrafiącym przejrzeć przez swój żal do losu. Ja nie umiałem pogodzić się ze śmiercią Sebastiana, a to przecież nie było nawet w połowie tak złe jak przeszłość tego dzieciaka. W moim sercu wezbrało współczucie. Zacząłem modlić się w duchu, żeby po odzyskaniu wspomnień mój Godryk wciąż pozostał sobą.

- Kiedy kończysz siedemnaście lat? – spytałem, wstrzymując oddech.

- Jutro o północy – odpowiedział zachrypniętym szeptem. Westchnąłem ciężko, a żelazny supeł zacisnął się na moim żołądku. Objąłem go ramionami. Po krótkim zawahaniu wtulił się we mnie niczym małpka. Schowałem twarz w jego jasnych włosach, a dłońmi błądziłem uspokajająco po plecach.

Chciałem dodać mu otuchy, uspokoić, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie miałem jednak doświadczenia w takich sytuacjach, więc nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Tylko po głowie zaczęła mi krążyć cicha, złowieszcza obietnica: _Zabiję cię. Pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek podniosłeś rękę na to, co należy do mnie._

- Zobaczysz, naprawimy to. Obiecuję. Ale teraz musimy iść spać. Oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni, a jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień.  
Skinął głową. W milczeniu dorzucił trochę drewna do lekko przygasającego ognia i usiadł z powrotem na chłodnej trawie. Rozłożyłem się obok, pozwalając by wcisnął się mi w objęcia. Przysypiałem już, kiedy zaczął mówić, przez co łaskotał swoim ciepłym oddechem moją szyję:

- Wiesz, nie jesteś wcale taki zły. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz mnie szukać po tym jak cię potraktowałem. Ten drugi ja, z przyszłości… Ten, który nie pamięta… cóż, mnie… Miał rację. Myślę, że na jego miejscu też bym cię pokochał.

* * *

Obudził mnie jakiś wspaniały zapach. Zaraz pewnie zjawi się jakiś skrzat, żebym zszedł na śniadanie. Nie chciało mi się wstawać, choć byłem piekielnie głodny. Poruszyłem się z niechęcią, po czym jęknąłem głośno. Wszystkie mnie bolało, a zmarznięte kończyny mrowiły nieprzyjemnie. Nagle powróciły do mnie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Pojawienie się w labiryncie, szaleńczy bieg, zgubienie Godryka, aż wreszcie jego opowieść. I… usiadłem gwałtownie, szeroko otwierając oczy.

- Dzień dobry – usłyszałem na powitanie. Rozejrzałem się po niewielkiej polance w środku lasu. Miejsce było zalane porannymi promieniami słońca.

- Witaj – rzuciłem ostrożnie w odpowiedzi. Czyżby to mi się śniło? A może ten Godryk rzeczywiście powiedział mi w nocy, że tamten Godryk mnie kocha? Zaraz, co? To skomplikowane, nierealne oraz przyprawiające mnie o ból głowy. Już sam nie wiem. Ten dzieciak to mój dzieciak czy jakiś inny? Jak zniszczymy barierę to… ee, będzie dwóch Godryków? Ramiona mi opadły. Dlatego tylko gapiłem się na niego, podczas gdy krzątał się wokół prymitywnej kuchni. Oderwał część upieczonego zająca i podał mi, siadając obok ze swoją porcją.

- Smacznego – oświadczył radośnie, wgryzając się w mięso. Poszedłem w jego ślady, zastanawiając się, czemu udaje, że nic się nie stało. Jeśli to nie był sen, prawdopodobnie wyznanie padło, ponieważ sądził, iż spałem. Postanowiłem nie poruszać tematu, jeśli sam tego nie zrobi. Podziękowałem za posiłek, a on uśmiechnął się promiennie w odpowiedzi.

- Dobra, to jaki jest plan?

- Po pierwsze, musimy zdobyć miecz – poinformował mnie na wstępie.

- Miecz? – Zdziwiłem się. – Ach, stworzysz go sobie? Tak samo jak ten świat?

- Nie bądź głupi – zganił mnie. – Gdyby to było takie proste, już dawno zniszczyłbym barierę. To święty miecz mojego ojca. Symbolizuje jego miłość, poświęcenie i pieczę, którą nade mną sprawował.

- Gdzie go znajdziemy? – spytałem od razu, gotowy do drogi.

- Jest umieszczony z lewej strony labiryntu, w najbardziej wysuniętej części. Sam rozumiesz, jak najdalej od mojej duszy. Thomas go pilnuje, dzięki temu wielokrotnie udawało mi się wymknąć do centrum by porozmawiać z moim przyszłym Ja.

To by wyjaśniało skąd w ogóle wiedział, kim jestem.

- Jak to? Nie bardzo rozumiem.

Wydawał się zniecierpliwiony, choć jego głos pozostał całkowicie spokojny.  
- Widzisz, on uwięził moją duszę w centrum, zabezpieczając ją przed wpływem wspomnień. Uważał, że egzystencja w tym miejscu złamie mnie na tyle, że pozwolę by przejął kontrolę nad moim ciałem i magią. A ja bym zginął, czyli kłopot z głowy. Po prostu zająłby moje miejsce. Dusza jest świadomością, więc Godryk żył, pomimo że ja istniałem poza jego zasięgiem. Początkowo próbował mnie uwolnić, ale potem coś się zmieniło. Wciąż wracał, ale był… nieświadomy. Zupełnie bezwolny. Nie potrafiłem się z nim porozumieć.

- To przez eliksir – powiedziałem olśniony, po czym wpadłem w szał. – NARKOTYZOWALI DZIECKO PRZEZ SIEDEM LAT?! – Miotałem się po polance, a moja magia eksplodowała, niszcząc ją zupełnie.

- Ach, tak – westchnął z zamyśleniem. – Uspokój się albo cię ogłuszę. Czas płynie nieubłaganie. – Posłał mi groźne spojrzenie, więc przybrałem skruszoną minę, siadając z powrotem obok niego. Chociaż sumienie ciążyło mi niemiłosiernie. A obolałe ciało nie dawało ani chwili spokoju.

- Przepraszam – wyrzuciłem z siebie zawstydzony własnym nieopanowanym wybuchem. Machnął na to lekceważąco. Dziwnie było słuchać kogoś, kto wyglądał na dziesięć lat, mówiącego takie inteligentne rzeczy. Wywoływało to u mnie irracjonalny niepokój.

- Nieważne. W końcu jakby się ocknął. I mówił. Głównie o tobie, ale wspominał też o przepowiedni.

- Przepowiedni? – wtrąciłem się.

- Tak. O nas. Rowena mu powiedziała, że przyjdzie ten, w którego sercu zagościł smutek. Weźmie miecz, poświęci życie i uzdrowi ducha. Od razu wiedziałem, iż chodzi o ciebie. Ale… Godryk był z tobą taki szczęśliwy, dlatego nie mogłem go poprosić o pomoc. Aż w końcu pojawił się i oświadczył, że przybędziesz, aby mi pomóc. Próbowałem go od tego odwieść, niestety bezskutecznie. Potem blokowałem ci dostęp do jego umysłu, ale jesteś strasznie uparty. I silniejszy niż przypuszczałem. Wtedy uznałem, iż wyjdę ci na spotkanie, choć wylądowałeś nieco dalej niż wyliczyłem. Pomyślałem, że jak usłyszysz to, co mam ci do powiedzenia, wrócisz do niego. Bezpieczny. – Odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając wargi.

- Nie bądź niemądry – prychnąłem. – Przecież obiecałem, że ci pomogę. A ja zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa. Poza tym obaj jesteście tym samym, głupim dzieciakiem. Po prostu razem będziecie… cóż, moim głupim dzieciakiem. Wreszcie kompletnym.

Mały Godryk rzucił się mi na szyję z podziękowaniami. Znowu poczułem się potrzebny i odpowiedzialny. Nie udało mi się uratować Sebastiana, ale Godryk wciąż miał szansę. Poświęcę wszystko, żeby go ocalić.

* * *

Zdobycie miecza było bardzo bolesne. Musiałem zrobić coś, czego bałem się najbardziej na świecie. W moim przypadku było to stanięcie na stosie. Po pierwsze, ogień. Po drugie, wspomnienia. Zmierzenie się z nimi było niewyobrażalnie trudne. Czułem jakby moje ciało płonęło. Palące płomienie lizały moją skórę prześmiewczo, a w uszach brzęczał agonalny wrzask Sebastiana. Łzy spływały po policzkach, a ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Przeszedłem po wielkim grobowcu, który kojarzył mi się raczej z ogromnym piecem. Sięgnąłem, wyjmując gorejący miecz z dłoni posągu anioła. Na moich dłoniach pojawiły się pęcherze, a skóra poczerniała. Odwróciłem wzrok, wbijając spojrzenie w zielone, spanikowane oczy Godryka. Wrzeszczał coś, ale go nie słyszałem. Jakimś cudem doczołgałem się do skraju nagrobnej płyty i ostatkiem silnej woli stoczyłem się, upadając na ziemię. Wszystko ustało. Po całym wydarzeniu pozostało jedynie nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Nic więcej.

- Oszalałeś! – wrzeszczał, podbiegając do mnie. – Mogłeś zginąć!

- Ale nie zginąłem – zbagatelizowałem sprawę, chociaż dyskretnie sprawdziłem czy moja skóra, aby nie przypomina popiołu z paleniska. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. – I zdobyłem miecz.

- No proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy. Obrońca uciśnionych? – zakpił trzeci głos. Godryk i ja szybko spojrzeliśmy w kierunku, z którego dobiegał.

- Thomas – wyrwało się Godrykowi spomiędzy pobladłych warg. Jego domniemany wujek wyglądał bardziej jak upiór niż człowiek. Koścista sylwetka zdawała się rozmywać nieznacznie, jakby niezupełnie panował nad własną materialnością. Jego oczy były zupełnie czarne, białka całkowicie zniknęły. Skóra odchodziła płatami od pozostałych części ciała i gniła. Pożerała go czarna magia. Takie skutki występują, kiedy się nad nią nie panuje.

- Ach, mój ulubiony bratanek – zachichotał upiornie. – Jak ci się wiedzie?

- Zamknij się – warknąłem do niego, zamachnąwszy się mieczem. Walczyliśmy ze sobą za pomocą siły. Jednak w takim pojedynku nie miał szans. Jego w połowie materialne ciało nie mogło dotrzymać mi kroku. Zniósł barierę antymagiczną. Wtedy dopiero rozpoczęła się prawdziwa masakra. Jego wiedza okazała się zbyt obszerna i już myślałem, że przegram, kiedy dosięgło go niszczące zaklęcie. Rozpadał się powoli z obleśnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

- Może i wygrałeś tą małą bitwę, ale to ja wygram wojnę. Jego czas dobiega końca, a ty nie zdołasz zregenerować mocy. Oboje zostaniecie tu na zawsze! – Roześmiał się histerycznie, po czym eksplodował, zasypując nad odłamkami kości oraz kawałkami oślizgłej, gnijącej tkanki.

- Ma rację. Już późno, biegnij! – zawołałem, popychając Godryka w kierunku centrum labiryntu. Biegł przede mną, a ja starałem się nadążyć. Potykałem się wciąż i zataczałem, przeklinając własną słabość. Dziękował mi, przepraszał… Był w szoku. W końcu stanęliśmy przy wielkiej, szarej kopule. Po drugiej stronie, przyciskając dłonie do tafli, stał mój Godryk.

- Sal! – zakrzyknął, a jego głos był przytłumiony, choć wciąż nieźle słyszalny.  
Mały Godryk podszedł do swojego starszego odpowiednika i też przyłożył dłonie do magicznej bariery. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy.

- To moja wina – wychlipał. Patrzyłem na nich obu z boku. I nareszcie zrozumiałem, że są jednością. Tworzą kompletną, nierozerwalną całość. To jedna i ta sama osoba. Ktoś, dla kogo będę w stanie poświęcić wszystko. Ktoś ważniejszy nawet od Sebastiana.

- Przepraszam – rzuciłem, wbijając miecz w szarą taflę. Stal pobrała resztki magii z mojego organizmu, aż wreszcie bariera ustąpiła. Widziałem jak stapiają się w spójną jednostkę. Obserwowałem zrozumienie, jakie pojawiło się nagle w tych zielonych oczach. Czułem krew w ustach, a moje bezwładne ciało trzasnęło o podłoże. Zanim zamknąłem oczy, nasze spojrzenia zetknęły się po raz ostatni. To było pożegnanie.

* * *

**Mahakao** - Godryś już ogarnął i Sal się dowiedział. Choć on jest jakiś taki przytrzymany, więc chyba to do niego zbytnio nie dotarło. No widzisz? Logiczne wyjaśnienie. W końcu Godryś nie jest jakimś psychopatą czy coś. Hahaha, nasza jedyna fanka. Poza nami, oczywiście ;) Dziękujemy za komentarz i zainteresowanie. A ja mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam cię tym rozdziałem. Wyszedł mega długi, aż sama jestem zaskoczona.

Ściskamy serdecznie, Gorgony.


	16. Rozdział 8b

**Mahakao**

Cóż, nie spodziewałyśmy się, że aż tak ten rozdział namąci. W każdym bądź razie śpieszymy z wyjaśnieniami. To bardzo proste. Nigdy nie było dwóch Godryków. To jedna i ta sama osoba. Tylko wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Godryka, dzięki magii, zyskały materialną formę w jego umyśle (będącą jego dziesięcioletnią wersją), podczas gdy „jego przyszłe ja" funkcjonowało w realnym życiu. A skąd się wziął „średni Godryk"? Zagadka naszego życia ;) Jednak bardzo nas to rozbawiło. Dziękujemy za komentarz i wsparcie, zapraszamy do kolejnego rozdziału.

**Kicia27**

Dziękujemy za komentarz. Ostatnio, ku naszej wielkiej radości, coraz więcej się ich pojawia. Bardzo nas cieszy, że nas pomysł jest oryginalny i Ci się podoba, bo naprawdę wkładamy dużo wysiłku, by nie wyszło zbyt banalnie. Żywimy nadzieję, że jeszcze nas nie opuścisz, bo przed nami jeszcze sporo rozdziałów (dzięki Bogu!). Zapraszamy do czytania ;)

**Faruk**

„Niby twierdzicie, że rozdział długi". Nie niby, tylko stwierdziłyśmy, że jest długi. Wystarczy porównać go z poprzednimi, aby zauważyć wielką różnicę. Aczkolwiek dziękujemy za komentarz, ponieważ masz trochę racji, pisząc, że mogłybyśmy zawierać w rozdziałach dłuższe opisy. Na następny raz bardziej się postaramy.

A jeśli chodzi o zakończenie, to nawet nie jesteśmy w połowie. Więc nie ma szans, aby teraz przerwać pisanie. Więc zapraszamy do dalszego czytania, z nadzieją, że nadal będzie się podobać.

_**Pozdrawiamy wszystkich czytelników!**_

_**Gorgony**_

* * *

**Rozdział ósmy, część II**

_[Godryk]_

Gdy Salazar wypowiedział zaklęcie, nastąpiła grobowa cisza. Nie słychać było niczyjego oddechu, tykającego zegara czy odgłosów małych skrzacich stóp krzątających się po rezydencji. Nic. Jednak nie to przeraziło mnie najbardziej. Najgorszym było to, że przestałem czuć dotyk _jego_ dłoni na mojej i napastliwego wręcz kreślenia dziwnych kształtów na wewnętrznej jej części.

Otworzyłem oczy i ledwo powstrzymałem się od krzyku. Byłem sam. Sam jak palec pośród ciemności, która pochłaniała mnie z każdej strony. Nie pragnąłem nic więcej jak tylko wydostać się z otchłani, w której się znalazłem z niewiadomej przyczyny. Ruszyłem przed siebie na trzęsących się nogach, choć każda komórka mego ciała błagała, bym tego nie robił i poczekał. Gdy jednak przyszło mi do głowy, że gdzieś tutaj jest Salazar i być może mnie potrzebuje... ta myśl dodawała mi odwagi. Zacząłem poruszać się żwawiej i znacznie już pewniej. Szedłem bardzo długo, mając nadzieję, że znajdę wyjście, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Nogi zaczęły odmawiać posłuszeństwa, więc przycupnąłem, chcąc chwilę odpocząć.

Nie ma jak zostać uwięziony we własnej podświadomości, westchnąłem, rozkładając się wygodnie i przymykając oczy... tylko na kilka minut...

* * *

Nie wiedziałem, ile czasu minęło, ale czułem się, jakbym tkwił tu już dobrych kilka dni. Co najgorsze, czułem wszystko tak samo, jak w rzeczywistym świecie. Mój brzuch domagał się jedzenia, zaschnięte gardło chociaż łyka wody. Ale wątpiłem, bym miał znaleźć cokolwiek, co nadawałoby się do spożycia. Żywiłem jedynie nadzieję, że nie umrę w takich okolicznościach.

Postanowiłem spróbować raz jeszcze i rozejrzeć się. Nie uśmiechało mi się umierać właśnie teraz, tutaj. Podniosłem się i wytężyłem wzrok, chcąc dostrzec cokolwiek,. Przestałem wyszukiwać światła, bo go tu nie było. Nawet promyka, które dałoby mi nadzieję. Przylgnąłem do ściany i przymknąłem oczy.

- No dalej! Jesteś moją podświadomością! Musisz mnie słuchać... - szeptałem, starając się brzmieć groźnie, zupełnie jak Sal, ale wyszło mi to nieudolnie.

Pomyślałem o jego surowych, szarych oczach, od których przeszywał mnie dreszcz, bynajmniej nie przerażenia. O manierach, które starał się zachować, aczkolwiek rzadko mu się to udawało. O nienawiści, którą szerzył, będącą tak naprawdę tylko tarczą, mającą go uchronić przed cierpieniem. Nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnąłem, by był tu przy mnie. Nie przytuliłby mnie, nie wsparł pocieszającym słowami _wszystko będzie dobrze_. Zrobiłby coś znacznie więcej...

- Powiedziałby: weź się w garść, głupi dzieciaku! - warknąłem, tym razem idealnie naśladując ton jego głosu.

Pomogło. Odkryłem w sobie pokłady sił, o których nawet nie miałem pojęcia. Otworzyłem oczy, gotów zmierzyć się z mrokiem na nowo i wtedy omal nie zemdlałem. Za barierą bowiem ujrzałem bowiem wyraźnie Salazara. Przez moment myślałem, że to przywidzenia, że widzę go, ponieważ tego pragną moje serce i dusza... ale to nie mogło być kolejne kłamstwo. Wyraźnie spojrzałem w jego szare oczy, pełne zdumienia, strachu i jednocześnie ulgi.

- Sal! - krzyknąłem i natychmiast przycisnąłem dłonie do ściany, próbując, chociaż wiedziałem, że bezsensownie, do niego podbiec i wtulić się w niego, znowu poczuć ten cudowny zapach, który wokół siebie roztaczał.

Wtedy zwróciłem uwagę na chłopca, stojącego tuż obok. Serce omal nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi, gdy go zobaczyłem. To byłem ja! Moje młodsze, dziesięcioletnie bodaj, wydanie. Miał te same duże, zielone oczy i ciemnoblond włosy, chociaż dłuższe i nieco pokręcone. Ale nie mogło być pomyłki. On również przyglądał mi się badawczo, jakby nie wierzył własnym oczom, i podszedł bliżej. Gdy ujrzałem błyszczące krople, spływające po jego policzkach, sam także zacząłem płakać, choć to wcale nie smutek wdzierał mi się do serca. Czułem radość z naszego spotkania. Czekałem na nie tyle czasu, aczkolwiek nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak na mnie to wpłynie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Salazar i nagle stało się coś zupełnie przeze mnie niespodziewanego.

Miecz, który ściskał w dłoniach, nagle znalazł się w powietrzu, a następnie został wbity w barierę. Uszy moje zranił potworny pisk, jaki przy tym uderzeniu się wydobył. Jakaś nieznana siła pociągnęła mnie i moje drugie ja do siebie. Poczułem, jak po moim ciele rozpływa się przyjemny gorąc. Do głowy zaczęły napływać setki myśli i wspomnień, co przyprawiało mnóstwo bólu, ale przygryzłem wargi, gotów się zmierzyć ze wszystkim, co na mnie czekało. Trwało to kilka sekund, a ja miałem wrażenie, że wieki. Gdy ciepło ustąpiło, nie stał tu już Godryk, biedne, pokrzywdzone przez los dziecko. Stałem tam ja - Godryk Wolfram Aleksander Gryffindor, syn Williama i Gertrudy Gryffindorów i prawowity spadkobierca rodu. Wszystko stało się zupełnie jasne, ale jednocześnie zagmatwane.

Mój wzrok powędrował ku Salazarowi, a usta otwierały się, układając słowa podzięki. Z przerażeniem zauważyłem ciało Slytherina leżące bez ruchu na ziemi. Jego oczy powoli się zamykały, ale zebrał w sobie jeszcze odrobinę siły, by na mnie spojrzeć akurat w tym momencie, co ja. Blask szarych oczu wyraźnie przygasał i nim zdążyłem zareagować, znikł całkowicie.

- Salazar! - Krzyk, jaki wydobył się z mojego gardła, przeraził nawet mnie samego.

Podbiegłem do niego i padłem na kolana tuż przy nim. Chwyciłem za ramiona i zacząłem potrząsać jego bezwładnym ciałem.

-Salazar, nie rób mi tego! Nie możesz mnie zostawić! Proszę, wróć! - błagałem, a łzy bez zahamowań wypływały mi z oczu, tworząc małe rzeki na policzkach. - SAL! Natychmiast masz wrócić! Nie możesz... nie możesz odejść... Sal, proszę! P-p-proszę... Sal... - Twarzą przylgnąłem do jego klatki, która już nigdy nie miała unieść się w oddechu.

Dotarło do mnie, że to nie żart i Sal nie podniesie się z wrednym uśmiechem. To też nie koszmar, z którego miałem się wybudzić. To była cholerna rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość, do której tęskniłem i której pragnąłem. Teraz zrzekłbym się wspomnień, świadomości, nawet życia, byleby stał tu teraz i rzucał obelgami, nawet tymi najbardziej nieuzasadnionymi. I cóż mi po życiu, skoro nie będzie przy mnie tego, którego kocham...

Podniosłem się, patrząc raz jeszcze zaszklonym wzrokiem na zastygłą, bladą twarz Salazara. Umarł. Naprawdę umarł. Kimże jestem, że zechciał umrzeć dla mnie...

Ciało jego rozbłysło jasnym, lekko zielonym światłem i znikło. Znikło, jakby nigdy go tu nie było.

Przygryzłem wargi aż do krwi, a dłonie zacisnąłem w pięści tak mocno, że zbladły. Zacząłem krzyczeć. Wykrzykiwałem wszystko, co przyszło mi do głowy. Przeklinałem siebie, swoją rodzinę, nawet Salazara za to, że się tak łatwo poddał, i Thomasa, a przede wszystkim jego. Z każdym słowem uderzałem coraz szybciej i mocniej pięściami o twardą podłogę, aż straciłem w nich czucie, a same były skąpane we krwi. W mojej klatce pojawił się niespodziewany ból. Położyłem dłoń gdzieś w okolicach serca i zacząłem masować, chcąc się go pozbyć.

Chyba umieram, pomyślałem, z każdą sekundą czując się coraz gorzej.

_Nie, po prostu twoje serce pękło z rozpaczy_, podpowiedział mi cichy i wredny głosik.

* * *

Gdy otworzyłem oczy, nade mną pochylała się Rowena, delikatnie obmywając moje czoło. Poruszyłem się, co sprawiło, że natychmiast zaprzestała swoich działań i zmartwionym wzrokiem zaczęła mi się przyglądać. Przepełniła mnie złość. Nie chciałem jej litości... miałem w nosie, że jest jej przykro i w głębokim niepoważaniu oferowaną przez nią pomoc.

Podniosłem się, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem, co przyjęła ze spokojem, aczkolwiek wiedziałem, że bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć. Nie dałem jej szansy. Wyszedłem z pokoju, w którym mnie położyli i od razu skierowałem się do tego, należącego do Salazara. Dotarłem tam bez problemu, ani razu nie błądząc po drodze.

Leżał na łóżku, przykryty zielonym nakryciem (nawet teraz skrzaty dbały, by miał zapewnione to, co lubił). Helga stała nad nim, mrucząc zaklęcia pod nosem. Jej skupiony wzrok mówił sam za siebie. Nie było z Salem najlepiej. Podszedłem do łóżka i usiadłem na małym taborecie, jakby przyszykowanym na moją wizytę. Jasnowłosa podniosła na mnie swój wzrok i uśmiechnęła się, chociaż kosztowało ją to sporo wysiłku. Sama pewnie była przerażona, a jej zadaniem było sprawić, abyśmy my nie odczuwali jak poważna i beznadziejna jest sytuacja.

- Nie żyje? - zapytałem bez ogródek.

Było to pytanie, na które nie potrzebowałem odpowiedzi. To, co widziałem w swojej głowie było wystarczającą. Jednak musiałem je zadać.

- A jak sądzisz? - odpowiedziała pytaniem, zbijając mnie z tropu.

Milczałem. Chwyciłem dłoń Salazara w swoją. Była zimna jak lód.

- Powinieneś bardziej w niego wierzyć, mój drogi. - Rzekła, poprawiła swoją suknię i ruszyła ku wyjściu. - Gdy opuścił swój umysł, miał jeszcze odrobinę siły, która wystarczyła mu, by przetrwać. Aczkolwiek nie powiedziałabym, że żyje. Jest nieobecny duchem. Zagubiony wewnątrz siebie, poszukujący może drogi powrotu, a może też zrezygnowany. Ale nie trać nadziei... zawsze jedna iskra może rozniecić potężny ogień.

Zniknęła za drzwiami, pozostawiając mnie sam na sam z Salem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Jej słowa, choć tak niepożądane, sprawiły, że poczułem się lepiej. Ścisnąłem mocniej dłoń mężczyzny.

- Radzę ci uporać się ze sobą i wrócić jak najszybciej będziesz mógł - odezwałem się. - Bo jeśli się poddasz, to nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, draniu.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? Właśnie teraz, kiedy Salazar jest nieprzytomny? - Rowena chodziła za mną od kilku minut, próbując odwieść mnie od moich planów. - A co jeśli ktoś cię zaatakuje? Jak się obronisz?

- Wystarczy mi różdżka. Jestem czarodziejem, o ile jeszcze pamiętasz – odpowiedziałem, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Jej strach był irracjonalny, ale w sumie czego się spodziewałem. Odkąd ją poznałem przejawiała objawy nadopiekuńczości. Z jednej strony wyprowadzało mnie to z równowagi, ale z drugiej dawało mi poczucie, że są na świecie ludzie, którym na mnie zależy.

- Roweno, od zmartwień przybywa zmarszczek. O, tutaj! - powiedziałem, przykładając palec do jej czoła. - A lepiej, żeby ich nie było, bo gdy Salazar się obudzi i je zobaczy, nie da ci żyć.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, jak powinna zareagować. Nie spodziewała się tego po mnie, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio nie przejawiałem w stosunku do nikogo sympatii. Ale teraz jej twarz rozjaśniał szczery uśmiech, którego już od jakiegoś czasu nie widziałem.

- Jesteś dorosły, więc nie mogę ci niczego zabronić. Jedynie mogę poprosić, abyś był ostrożny i nie pakował się niepotrzebnie w żadne kłopoty. Rozejrzyj się i nic poza tym. Nie jest bezpiecznie samemu zajmować się takimi sprawami, uwierz mi. Wielu czarodziei wcale dobrze na tym nie wyszło, gdy próbowali konflikty rozwiązywać po swojemu.

- Roweno, dobrze wiesz, że to kłopoty zwykle znajdują mnie. Jestem chodzącą katastrofą. Ale obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic, co narazi mnie na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Salazar mnie zabije... - Westchnęła, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. - Idź. I wracaj szybko.

* * *

Nigdy nie próbowałem się teleportować, chociaż pamiętałem teorię, którą niejednokrotnie wykładał mi mój ojciec. Nie uśmiechało mi się na własnych nogach odbyć tak długą wędrówkę, ale miałem wystarczająco rozsądku, by nie sprawdzać, czy potrafiłbym się tam przenieść za pomocą magii. Poprosiłem więc Helgę, by teleportowała się ze mną na skraj lasu, w którym pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się z Salazarem. Stamtąd nadal czekał mnie szmat drogi, ale ominęła mnie przynajmniej najcięższa jej część. Teleportowanie się nieopodal mojego celu nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem, bo łatwo mogliby mnie wykryć. Zresztą... nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek wiedział dokładnie, gdzie się wybierałem. Rowena bardzo łatwo mogła wymusić na drobnej blondynce, by przyznała się do tego, co wie, czego wolałem uniknąć.

Helga nie zadawała pytań i byłem jej za to wdzięczny. Zabrałem ze sobą plecak, który znalazła dla mnie Rowena i wyszliśmy na teren, skąd mogliśmy spokojnie się teleportować. Nieprzyjemnie było mi znów oglądać to miejsce. Przywoływało znacznie więcej złych wspomnień niżeli dobrych. Ale zignorowałem okropne myśli, które próbowały się wedrzeć do mojej głowy i, wpierw pożegnawszy się z jasnowłosą, żwawym krokiem ruszyłem przed siebie, dopóty odprowadzany wzrokiem przez kobietę dopóki nie zniknąłem w gąszczu drzew.

Według moich skrupulatnych wyliczeń, iść miałem niecałe dwa dni. Starałem się rzadko robić przerwy, żeby zaoszczędzić jak najwięcej czasu mogłem, ale pomysł ten nie był zbyt dobry. Byłem bardzo zmęczony, a w takim stanie nie mogłem dotrzeć na miejsce. Stałbym się łatwym celem, a to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnąłem. Więc robiłem przerwy częste, ale krótkie, aby dać odpocząć nogom, które najwyraźniej zapomniały jak to jest się zmęczyć.

Gdy zbliżała się noc, w lesie zapanowała przerażająca ciemność i ledwo w mroku mogłem dostrzec drogę, po której kroczyłem. Postanowiłem zboczyć z wyznaczonej trasy i udać się do wioski, która, gdy ostatni raz tędy szedłem, znajdowała się nieopodal. Miałem zamiar zatrzymać się w gospodzie dopóki nie nastanie świt. Obawiałem się jedynie, że mogą tam przebywać szumowiny, a nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty, by ktokolwiek zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Z moim wyglądem i drobną posturą... zaczepki murowane.

Drzwi frontowe oświetlone były już dwoma lampami oliwnymi, aby zwrócić uwagę przechodniów, chociaż droga ziała pustką i wątpiłem, by ktokolwiek miał ochotę tędy przechodzić. Przyjrzawszy się małemu gospodarstwu, z żalem stwierdziłem, że wiele zmieniło się od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Niegdyś piękne belki drewna, lśniące i zachęcające do wstąpienia, teraz były zgniłe i aż dziw brał, że utrzymywały w pionie konstrukcję. Na dachu widać było dziury, niestarannie załatane deskami.

Z lękiem stanąłem na pierwszym stopniu schodków, prowadzących do wejścia. Każdemu mojemu krokowi towarzyszyło przeraźliwe skrzypienie drewna, co powodowało, że przez moje ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Do moich uszu zaczęła docierać żywa muzyka, ludzkie rozmowy i śmiechy. Popchnąłem drzwi, jednak ani drgnęły. Dopiero, gdy natarłem na nie mocniej, ustąpiły. Wewnątrz ujrzałem wówczas sporo ludzi. Część z nich tańczyła, część siedziała przy stolikach i rozmawiała, co bardziej jednak przypominało, przez wzgląd na szepty i badawcze spojrzenia, spiskowanie. Jednak znaczna grupa po prostu piła do upadłego, nieprzytomnymi wzrokami rozglądając się dookoła. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, co przyjąłem z ulgą. Podszedłem do lady, gdzie niska, rudowłosa kobieta niechętnie obsługiwała starszych mężczyzn, najwyraźniej się do niej zalecających. Gdy mnie ujrzała, odniosłem wrażenie, że wyraźnie się ożywiła. Natychmiast do mnie podeszła i, z uśmiechem przyklejonym na twarzy zapytała, w czym może mi służyć.

- Chciałbym się tu zatrzymać na noc. O ile są wolne pokoje, rzecz jasna – powiedziałem, ostrożnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nic tutaj nie opowiadało się za tym, by tu zostać , ale nie miałem innego wyjścia.

- Owszem, mamy jeden wolny. Ostatni pokój po lewej – odpowiedziała mi, po czym wyciągnęła mały, zardzewiały kluczyk i położyła go przede mną na ladzie.

Pokój, który mi przyznano, był obskurny, ale ważne, że mogłem przez noc zregenerować siły bez obawy, że zaatakuje mnie dzikie, leśne zwierzę. Poza tym wydałem na niego tak mało, że mogłem zamówić ciepły posiłek, którego mój brzuch od dawna się domagał. Zanim poszedłem spać schowałem najcenniejsze rzeczy w jedno miejsce i rzuciłem na nie zaklęcie, dzięki któremu nie było szans, bym został okradziony. Samą różdżkę oglądałem jeszcze dobrych kilka minut, po czym schowałem ja pod poduszkę. Zarzuciłem na siebie nakrycie i zamknąłem oczy.

* * *

Byłem bardzo blisko wrzosowisk, co mnie ucieszyło. Tęskniłem za tym miejscem i serce zabiło mi mocniej, gdy ujrzałem z daleka swój dom. Zapragnąłem natychmiast się tam dostać, jednak czułem, że wpierw muszę odwiedzić rodzinny grobowiec.

Wejścia do grobowca nie strzegły smoki, nie było żadnych pułapek, odstraszających ciekawskich ani przepięknych rzeźb, które poświadczyłyby o tym, że grób ten należy do wpływowego rodu. Jednakże nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by zostawić go bez ochrony, co to, to nie. Strzegła go magia, która sprawiała, że nieproszeni goście nie mogliby przekroczyć wejścia. Jednak nikt nie chciał wchodzić do środka, gdyż na powierzchni leżała tylko biała płyta, z wygrawerowanym nazwiskiem. Mogło wydawać się postronnemu obserwatorowi, że to kolejny, nic nie znaczący grobowiec, jednak nic bardziej mylnego. Dopiero, gdy zeszło się na dół, widać było potęgę Gryffindorów. Pod ziemią znajdowało się ogromne, owalne pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowały się kolejne płyty, a na każdej z nich widniały nazwiska moich przodków. Jednak nie one mnie zainteresowały. Mój wzrok powędrował od razu dalej, gdzie stały wielkie posągi głów rodu. Ulryk Waleczny, Gotfryd Sprawiedliwy czy Orion Potężny. Wszyscy oni stali na straży naszej rodziny, dbając o jej honor i bezpieczeństwo. Ale jeden z nich zainteresował mnie najbardziej. Najbardziej okazały posąg przedstawiał Williama Gryffindora, mojego ojca. Wyglądał jak żywy, gdy stanąłem przed nim. Ubrany w zbroję, dzierżący potężny miecz od razu wzbudzał respekt. Czułem wstręt na myśl, że ktoś zajął bezprawnie jego miejsce.

Wyciągnąłem dłoń i dotknąłem zimnego marmuru. Poczułem, jak chłód przenika moje ciało. Coś w tym posągu było niezwykłego, co jednocześnie mnie przerażało, jak i wprawiało w podniecenie. Przesunąłem dłonią, aż moje palce dotknęły rękojeści kamiennego miecza. Przez chwilę myślałem, że moje oczy perfidnie kłamią umysłowi, gdy miecz nagle zabłysnął srebrną klingą i czerwonymi jak krew rubinami. Jednak gdy pociągnąłem go ku sobie, dłonie Williama zdawały się poluźnić uchwyt, co odebrałem jako jego pozwolenie, bym zabrał miecz. Od tej pory ja byłem jego właścicielem i musiałem dzierżyć go godnie, zupełnie jak poprzednik.

- Czy podołam? - zapytałem, choć sam nie wiedziałem kogo. Ale nie oczekiwałem odpowiedzi. Gdyby miało być inaczej, to przecież ojciec nigdy by mi go nie przekazał. Już on by o to zadbał.

Schowałem miecz za pasem i zakryłem go peleryną, tak na wszelki wypadek. Podobnie postąpiłem z różdżką. Wiedziałem, że gdy tylko postawiłem stopę w środku grobowca, natychmiast zostali o tym zawiadomieni. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, gdzie zaczerpnąłem świeżego powietrza. Chwilę potem przy mnie pojawiła się grupka ludzi.

- Proszę iść z nami – powiedział najwyższy, którego twarz schowana była pod kapturem.

Uśmiechnąłem się i bez słowa podążyłem za nimi. Dwóch z nich stało po obu moich bokach, poza tym jeden stał z tyłu, aczkolwiek nie widziałem w tym najmniejszego sensu. Szans na ucieczkę nie miałem żadnych, zakładając, że cała trójka była czarodziejami. A w końcu moim celem było dotarcie do rezydencji Gryffindorów. A czy była lepsza okazja, by tak dotrzeć jak nie zostać eskortowanym?

Okazało się, że rezydencja znajdowała się znacznie bliżej niż pamiętałem. Siedem lat nie byłem w domu, więc potraktowałem to jako wystarczające usprawiedliwienie na moją niewiedzę. W każdym bądź razie nie dałoby się opisać uczuć, jakie doznałem, zbliżając się do niego. Wzruszenie bardzo szybko zastąpiła wściekłość i żal. Dom był okropnie zaniedbany. Rośliny w ogrodzie wymknęły się spod kontroli i rozrosły tak bardzo, że odniosłem wrażenie, że jest w tym coś agresywnego. Nie było nic widać ponad nimi, tak wysokie się stały. A część z nich obrosła prawie cały dom. Jednak dopiero po przekroczeniu progu zaczynało się piekło. Dawna świetność rezydencji już dawno zniknęła. Ściany były brudne, pokryte pajęczynami. Pająki bez strachu przemieszczały się po podłogach, ścianach i nikt nie wyglądał na przejętego takim stanem rzeczy. Bród, smród i ubóstwo, tylko tyle można było powiedzieć o tym miejscu. Jak można było do tego dopuścić?

Pomieszczenie, do którego mnie zaprowadzili, wcale nie było lepsze. Ale właśnie tam czekał na mnie ten, dla którego przebyłem całą tą drogę. Był ode mnie starszy o niecałe trzy lata, ale wyglądał, jakby miał co najmniej trzydzieści. Przerzedzone, czarne włosy i małe, brązowe oczy tym bardziej go postarzały. Ubrany był w najlepsze szaty, na stole, przy którym siedział było najlepsze jedzenie, którego zapach nadal unosił się w powietrzu. Gdy wszedłem, oderwał się od delektowania tym i z paskudnym uśmiechem do mnie podszedł.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze żyjesz, Godryku. Minęło wiele lat – powiedział, przyglądając mi się badawczo. - Nie sądziłem, że będziemy mieli okazję się ponownie spotkać.

- Domyślam się. Twój ojciec bardzo się starał, bym już nie zawadzał, ale niestety przeliczył się ze swoimi możliwościami. Bogactwo i władza ani trochę ci nie służą, Konstanty. Spasłeś się jak świnia.

- Cha, cha! Ten cięty język... powinni ci go uciąć, wiesz? W każdym bądź razie, po co przyszedłeś?Mamusia nie mówiła ci, że to niebezpieczne oddalać się od domu?

- Przyszedłem po to, co mi się należy. - Zacisnąłem pięści, starając się powstrzymać złość na wspomnienie matki. - Zwróć mi należne miejsce. Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał ci odstąpić. Polubiłem bycie głową rodu. Wszyscy muszą mnie słuchać, nawet jeśli nie podoba im się to, co robię. Mam wszystko, czego pragnę na pstryknięcie palców... - mówił, a jego słowa świadczyły, że nie traktuje mnie poważnie. - A ty jesteś za słaby, by zmusić mnie do rezygnacji. Biedny i bezbronny Godryk, przez siedem lat nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. - Próbował mnie sprowokować i był na dobrej drodze ku temu. Moje palce poruszyły się niespokojnie, ale powstrzymałem się od pochwycenia różdżki. Jeszcze nie teraz...

- Można było przecież pomóc tylu osobom, zapobiec przelaniu niewinnej krwi. Rżnęli ci matkę na twoich oczach, a w końcu ją zabili. A cóż kochany syn zrobił? Zakopał ją w lesie! Cha! Co to za dziecko, które własnej matki nie potrafi obronić!

Przygryzłem wargi, aż polała się z nich krew. Zabolało. Zabolało jak cholera.

Pieprzony drań, warknąłem w myślach.

- W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak wyzwać cię na pojedynek, Konstanty. Pojedynek na śmierć i życie. O wszystko.

- Niby czemu miałbym przyjąć wyzwanie? Przecież to strata czasu. Zmiotę cię jednym zaklęciem, malutki.

- W takim razie nie masz się czego obawiać. Jesteś gotów? Czy może potrzebujesz odpoczynku?

Jego wzrok w jednej chwili zmienił się nie do poznania. Nie było w nich już iskierek wesołości i kpiny, ale chęć mordu. Czułem, że nie marzy o niczym innym jak o wysłaniu mnie do zaświatów. Ale to nie była moja pora. Ja miałem jeszcze sporo rzeczy do załatwienia. Stanęliśmy naprzeciw siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, przygotowanymi już do rzucenia pierwszych zaklęć. Od dawna nie czułem się tak pewnie, jak wtedy.

Gdy rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie, z dziecinną łatwością je odbiłem. Uśmiechnąłem się, nie bez szyderstwa. Spodziewałem się czegoś znacznie groźniejszego niż zwykłego zaklęcia rozbrajającego. Odpowiedziałem tym samym, z czego najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony. Chyba nie przypuszczał, że od razu zaprezentuję mu wszystko, co potrafię... Głupiec.

Machnąłem różdżką, a z jej końca wypadł szary promień, który prawie ugodził go w pierś. Zdołał jednak uniknąć szybkiego jak błyskawica zaklęcia, dzięki czemu jedyną raną, którą otrzymał, było cięcie na prawym ramieniu. Przez chwilę można było dostrzec na jego twarzy zdziwienie, jakby nigdy nie spotkał się z zaklęciem tego typu.

Zacząłem się przemieszczać, przez co trudniej było mu mnie trafić. Każdy mój krok wiązał się z tym, że jego zaklęcie chybiało, co wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Rzucałem zaklęcie, odskakiwałem na bok i tak w kółko. Konstanty niestety nie mógł się pochwalić tak dobrą kondycją, jaką posiadałem ja, aczkolwiek jego refleks był nie najgorszy. Potrafił zresztą, niczym dobry strateg, przewidzieć, gdzie poślę zaklęcie, co znacznie utrudniało mi trafienie go. Przez dobrych kilkanaście minut walka ta była bezowocna, nikt nie zdołał uszkodzić przeciwnika na tyle, by szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na czyjąś stronę. Jednak w końcu jedno zaklęcie trafiło.

Konstanty posłał w moją stronę najmniej spodziewane przeze mnie zaklęcie. Spodziewałem się, że będzie chciał zadać mi jak najwięcej cierpienia. Dlatego nietrudno zrozumieć mojego zdziwienia, gdy ujrzałem, jak mknie ku mnie zielony promień. Ledwie zdążyłem go uniknąć, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mój rywal wykaże choć krztynę inteligencji, by zaraz wysłać kolejne, którego nie dałem rady odeprzeć. Czarna błyskawica uderzyła prosto w brzuch, nieomal zwalając mnie z nóg. Ból, który wtedy poczułem, był nie do opisania. Upadłem na kolano i chwyciłem się za powstałą ranę. Z przerażeniem zauważyłem krew na swoich dłoniach.

Konstanty nie potrafił ukryć wielkiej satysfakcji, gdy ponownie wymierzył we mnie różdżką. Kolejnego zaklęcia z całą pewnością nie dałbym rady przetrwać. To była ostatnia szansa, by go pokonać i nie miałem zamiaru jej zmarnować. Podniosłem się tak szybko, że aż sam się zdziwiłem i rzuciłem zaklęcie rozbrajające, najprostsze jakie znałem. I to właśnie ono podziałało.

Różdżka wyskoczyła z dłoni zszokowanego mężczyzny. Wtedy była moja kolej na zadanie ciosu. Wyskoczyłem do przodu, odrzucając różdżkę i wyciągnąwszy miecz, wbiłem go z okrzykiem w pierś Konstantego. Oczy rozwarły się szeroko z przerażenia. Upadł na ziemię, a pod nim zaczęła tworzyć się kałuża krwi.

- Niemożliwe... - ledwo wyjąkał, a z kącika ust pociekła mu czerwona ciecz. - Tyle lat... czemu jesteś nadal silny?

- Nigdy nie byłeś, nie jesteś i raczej już nie będziesz w stanie mnie pokonać – odpowiedziałem, chwytając za rękojeść i mocniej wbijając ją w niego, co wywołało kolejny jęk. - To jedyna rzecz, za którą mógłbym podziękować Thomasowi...

Szarpnąłem mieczem i wyciągnąłem klingę z jego ciała. Konstanty wrzasnął, jego ciało zadrżało, a po chwili umilkł na zawsze. Stałem nad nim i przyglądałem się. Przez moment czułem się dobrze. Uczucie wyższości nad nim... ach, to było coś niesamowitego. Ale kiedy zerknąłem w nieruchome już oczy, poczułem, jak robi mi się słabo. Oparłem się o miecz, przyciskając ponownie dłoń do rany, która zaczęła obficiej krwawić. Jednak nie to było powodem mojego osłabienia. Dotarło do mnie, że zrobiłem coś strasznego.

Zabiłem człowieka...

Z tą myślą zemdlałem.


	17. Rozdział 9a

**Kicia27 **- Godryk wie, że nie jest w stanie pomóc Salazarowi. On musi sam się z tym uporać. Legilimencja nic nie da, bo umysł Sala jest gdzieś daleko hen, poza obrębem. Nie można go uleczyć, ponieważ to dusza Sala ucierpiała, a nie jego ciało. Co do braku konkretnych przemyśleń - Godryk był absolutnie skupiony na swoim celu. Nie zastanawiał się, co będzie jak wygra. Liczyła się jedynie walka i pragnienie pokonania wroga.

**Mahakao - **Hahaha, tak, zostawił go tak jedną nogą w grobie. Ale Sal da sobie radę sam, to dzielny chłopiec przecież ;) W dodatku bohater. Kiedyś za to dostanie pewnie.

Dziękujemy serdecznie za komentarze ;*

PS zrobiłam wariata z Sala. Mam taką tendencję, więc wybaczcie. Lubię, kiedy moje postacie są rozchwiane emocjonalnie i porywcze. Ot, takie autorskie zboczenie.

* * *

**Rozdział dziewiąty, część pierwsza**  
_[Salazar]_

Było mi tak błogo, przyjemnie, nieziemsko wygodnie. Miękkie podłoże przypominające trawę i to ciepło rozlewające się z wolna po moim ciele. Zupełnie jakbym leżał pośród promieni słonecznych w upalny dzień.

- Obudź się, Sal.

_Nie chcę. Daj mi spokój._

- Nie pamiętam, żebyś wcześniej był równie uparty. Mówię do ciebie od dziesięciu minut.

_Na Merlina, niech ten irytujący głos wreszcie się zamknie._

- Cóż, spodziewałem się raczej cieplejszego powitania.

Ktoś musnął mój policzek opuszkami palców. To było całkiem miłe uczucie. I zaskakująco znajome. Zbyt znajome. Gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy. Częściowo oślepiony, zmrużyłem powieki. Tuż nade mną kołysała się anielska twarz. Umarłem i trafiłem do nieba. Jest tylko jeden mały problem. Nie powinienem się tutaj znaleźć. Usiadłem powoli, przyzwyczajając wzrok do światła. Sytuacja się ustabilizowała, obraz przestał migotać, a moje serce na moment wstrzymało dalsze funkcjonowanie.

- S-Sebastian…? Nie… Niemożliwe – wydukałem słabo. – Ty nie żyjesz.

- Auć. To nie było zbyt miłe. – Jego drobna buzia nachmurzyła się, kiedy posłał mi urażone spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam. Zaskoczyłeś mnie po prostu. – Uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco, wyciągając ramiona w jego stronę. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

Zlustrował mnie uważnie wzrokiem, po czym rozpromienił się w ułamku sekundy, wpadając w moje objęcia.

- Ja też, Sal! – zawołał radośnie. – Musiałem czekać! Tak bardzo, bardzo długo.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, bo krzyczał mi prosto do ucha. Serce mi się krajało. Sebastian już zawsze pozostanie… taki. Nigdy nie dorośnie, nie zazna smaku prawdziwego życia. Może to i lepiej. Świat jest okrutny. Nie chciałbym, żeby rzeczywistość zniszczyła tak piękny, niewinny kwiat. Wzmocniłem uścisk. Mój braciszek wciąż był równie ciepły i miękki, co w moich wspomnieniach. Nadal pachniał słońcem. _Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało_.

- Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy, Sal? – zapytał. Twarz miał wciśniętą w moją szatę, przez co jego głos był znacznie stłumiony.

- Oczywiście. Przecież mam ciebie – powiedziałem ciepłym tonem. – Już nigdy cię nie opuszczę.

- Nie. Nie możesz tu ze mną zostać. Twój czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. – Odsunął się, a w jego dużych oczach błyszczały łzy. Usiadł na ziemi, oplatając kolana ramionami. Wyglądał krucho i bezbronnie. Samotność odbijająca się na jego twarzy przypominała mi o kimś ważnym. O kimś, komu również obiecałem coś podobnego.

- Robiłeś straszne rzeczy, Sal – wyszeptał, a jego ramionami wstrząsnęły dreszcze, podczas gdy łzy swobodnie spływały po policzkach.

Poruszyłem się nieswojo. Uczucie wstydu uderzyło we mnie raptownie, przyprawiając o intensywny rumieniec. Spuściłem wzrok na swoje dłonie. Sebastian położył swoją małą rączkę na mojej, znacznie większej. – Ale teraz znalazłeś swoją nową, lepszą stronę. I już jest w porządku. On jest całkowicie cudowny, prawda?!

Spojrzałem na swojego młodszego brata z ogłupieniem. Zdążyłem zapomnieć jak żywiołowym bywał dzieckiem. Skakał z tematu na temat z prędkością światła. Ciężko było za nim nadążyć.

- Kto?

- Godryk! – Poderwał się na równe nogi, po czym zaczął podskakiwać wokół mnie z radosnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do wciąż mokrej od łez, buzi.

- Aha…? – Gapiłem się na niego w zdumieniu, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co konkretnie chodzi. Sebastian miał dwanaście lat, kiedy zginął, ale zachowywał się jakby wciąż był dzieckiem. Być może to w pewnym sensie moja wina. Zawsze go chroniłem przed wszystkimi i wszystkim. Nie chciałem by dorósł. Nie mógłbym spokojnie patrzeć jak z pełnego życia, pogodnego chłopca zmienia się… cóż, w kogoś takiego jak ja.

- To moja wina – powiedziałem odrętwiały. – Powinienem zginąć zamiast ciebie skoro nie potrafiłem cię uratować. – Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nagromadzone przez lata poczucie winy eksplodowało wewnątrz mnie z niewiarygodną siłą. – Byłem takim słabeuszem. Zwykłym tchórzem. Gdybym tylko coś zrobił… cokolwiek!  
Niespodziewanie coś trzasnęło mnie mocno w tył głowy. Cichy jęk wyrwał się z moich ust.

- Głupek! – warknął Sebastian, stając tuż przede mną z miną niewróżącą nic dobrego.

- To bolało!

- Przeszłość potrafi ranić równie mocno, co teraźniejszość. Możesz pielęgnować w sobie ten ból lub pozwolić mu odejść w zapomnienie.

– W tym momencie wydawał się znacznie starszy, bardziej doświadczony.

- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?! – żachnąłem się. - Twoja nieobecność jest wystarczającym przypomnieniem moich grzechów.

Tym razem dostałem prosto w twarz. Uderzenie odbiło się echem w moich uszach. Zaskoczony wbiłem wzrok w nachmurzone spojrzenie brata, przykładając dłoń do obolałego policzka.

- Masz rację, zasłużyłem… - mruknąłem z rezygnacją.

- A żebyś wiedział, że tak! Przestań się nad sobą użalać, do cholery!

- Sebastian! – zakrzyknąłem poruszony jego wulgarnym słownictwem. – Kto cię tego nauczył, młody człowieku?!

- Ty tak mówisz – odpowiedział prosto, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

- Ale ja… To całkiem co innego! Nie będę tolerował takiego słownictwa – zganiłem go. Nie wierzę, nie ma mnie przez dłuższą chwilę, a mój kochany, słodki braciszek zaczyna się zachowywać jak plebs. Toż to skandal. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. – Nie waż mi się więcej używać takich słów!

Popatrzył na mnie zawstydzony, wykręcając z zażenowaniem dłonie.  
- Przepraszam, Sal – wymamrotał cicho.

- No, już dobrze, chodź. – Przyciągnąłem go do siebie. Chciałem się nim nacieszyć w miarę możliwości. Zrozumiałem, że wkrótce będę musiał wrócić. Mimo wszystko, Sebastian nie należał już do mnie. Jednak był ktoś inny, kto prawdopodobnie czekał na mnie w realnym życiu. Nawet, jeśli to, co się teraz działo było tylko snem, wolałbym się nigdy nie budzić. Niestety nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy.

- Moja śmierć nie była twoją winą – powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

- Ja… mogłem coś zrobić…

- Niby co? Nawet rodzice byli bezsilni. Ty, sam, wobec żądnego krwi tłumu. Nie sądzę. – Westchnął ciężko.

- Więc powinienem zginąć razem z tobą! – odparowałem wojowniczo.

- Przestań, Salazarze. Twoja złość nic nie zmieni. Pomyśl teraz racjonalnie. Gdybyś wtedy stracił życie, co by się stało z biednym Godrykiem? Kto wie, może podzieliłby twój los. Chciałbyś go widzieć martwego?

- Dość! Przestań – wyszeptałem słabo. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem puste, zielone oczy wbite martwo w przestrzeń.

- A może wolałbyś, żeby rzeczywistość go złamała? Twój słodki Godryk, zagłodzony, brudny, w podartym ubraniu, żebrzący o litość…? – Brnął dalej, okrutnie. Jego twarz przypominała maskę.

- Zamknij się – wrzasnąłem, odpychając go od siebie i zasłaniając uszy. – Nie chcę tego słuchać. To by się nie stało. On jest na to zbyt silny.

- Ach tak? Przypomnij sobie jak się poznaliście. Już wtedy nie miał domu, pozostawał wciąż pod działaniem eliksiru, znajdując się na granicy między życiem i śmiercią.

Skuliłem się w sobie. Miał absolutną rację. Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z wagi mojego udziału w egzystencji Godryka. Ale teraz ma Rowenę, która przecież nie dopuści by stało mu się coś złego. I Helgę. Zdaje się, że ona też jest pod wpływem jego uroku osobistego.

- On cię potrzebuje. Bardziej niż ja w obecnej sytuacji – zakończył swoją poruszającą mowę. Pokiwałem głową ze smutkiem. Przez chwilę żywiłem cichą nadzieję, że może jednak zostanę w tym dziwnym, nierealnym, aczkolwiek sielankowym świecie, lecz poczucie obowiązku okazało się zbyt silne. Prawdą jest, że nie mogę już ingerować w to, co dzieje się z Sebastianem. Chociaż w mojej głowie on już na zawsze pozostanie niesamodzielnym, małym braciszkiem. Zbliżył się, przykładając swoją ciepłą dłoń do mojego policzka. – Żegnaj, Sal. Kocham cię.

- Ja też cię kocham – zdążyłem wyszeptać zanim wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

* * *

Usiadłem gwałtownie, dławiąc się powietrzem. Zupełnie jakbym nagle wynurzył się z wody, po tym jak prawie utonąłem.

- No nareszcie. Myślałam, że nigdy się nie obudzisz – powiedziała Rowena, uśmiechając się do mnie łagodnie. – Witaj z powrotem.

Przewróciłem lekko oczami i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Siedząca na fotelu obok Helga pomachała do mnie na przywitanie. Kogoś brakowało w krajobrazie tego sielankowego obrazka.

- Gdzie jest Godryk? – warknąłem ochryple. Powinien się już dawno obudzić. Zaraz po tym jak zniszczyłem barierę. Spróbowałem wstać, choć być może czynność ta przekraczała chwilowo moje kompetencje.

- Salazar, nie! Kładź się.

- Gdzie jest Godryk? – wycedziłem ponownie przez zaciśnięte zęby. Częściowo z irytacji, a częściowo z wysiłku. Wreszcie stanąłem na nogach, chwiejąc się lekko. Musiałem się z nim zobaczyć. Sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. Czy jest bezpieczny. Poza tym czułem jakby od naszego ostatniego spotkania minęły wieki. Jaki będzie teraz? Kiedy już odzyskał wspomnienia. Pozostał sobą czy może zupełnie się zmienił?

- Nie żyje.

- CO?! – wrzasnąłem tak głośno, że obie kobiety się skrzywiły. Moja magia eksplodowała jak zawsze, gdy wpadałem w szał. Ściany trzęsły się od nietłumionej mocy. Nie udało się. Jakim cholernym cudem coś poszło źle? Przecież… To nie miało być tak!

- J-ja tylko ż-żartowałam, Sal – wyjąkała przerażona Rowena. – Proszę, uspokój się.  
Popatrzyłem na nią złowrogo. Byłem wystarczająco wściekły, żeby ją zabić. Powstrzymywała mnie tylko ulga, która stanowczo ostudziła mój wybuch. Kolana trzęsły się pode mną nieznośnie.

- Gdzie on jest, głupia kobieto? Nie każ mi pytać kolejny raz. - Groźba grzmiąca w moim głosie chyba ostatecznie ją przekonała.

- J-ja nie wiem. Znaczy… bo widzisz, on poszedł po prostu. Powiedział, że musi załatwić rodzinne sprawy – powiedziała posłusznie na jednym wdechu.

- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mi oznajmić, że… - zacząłem cicho, złowróżbnie cedząc słowa i z każdym kolejnym podchodząc o krok bliżej.

– PUŚCIŁYŚCIE GO SAMEGO, MERLIN RACZY WIEDZIEĆ GDZIE?!  
Tym razem to nie była eksplozja. Gniew migotał spokojnie, niemal prześmiewczo tuż pod powierzchnią mojej skóry. Drażnił moje nerwy i tylko czekał by uderzyć niczym zdradziecki wąż. Helga skuliła się w sobie, a Rowena odskoczyła, najwyraźniej chcąc wtopić się w ścianę.

- Jak długo go nie ma? – spytałem, ledwie powstrzymując mrok, który czaił się za rogiem, licząc, iż zyska nade mną kontrolę.

- Dopiero dwa dni. Spokojnie, niedługo powinien wrócić. Zobaczysz, cały i… - Urwała w połowie zdania, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Mogła tego nie mówić, to jedynie przeważyło szalę. W mgnieniu oka znalazłem się tuż przy niej i zanim do mnie dotarło, co zrobiłem, moje ręce zakleszczyły się ciasno wokół jej szyi.

- Jeśli, przez twoją skrajną niekompetencję, spadł mu choć włos z głowy to bądź pewna, że zaczniesz marzyć o śmierci. – Puściłem ją i wybiegłem z pokoju, kierując się do wyjścia. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, gdzie zacząć szukać. _Jednakże możesz być pewien, że cię znajdę. Nigdzie się przede mną nie ukryjesz._

- Salazar! – Ktoś mnie wołał. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Helga. Czego ona, do diabła, chciała ode mnie? Jakoś zupełnie zapomniałem, że też była obecna przy moim napadzie agresji. Może chciała mi odpłacić za to, że tak brutalnie potraktowałem Ravenclaw? Chętnie zobaczę, na co ją stać, uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. _No dalej, kotku, pokaż mi swoją złość._ – Już myślałam, że cię nie dogonię – wydyszała, zginając się w pół. Z taką kondycją z pewnością będzie w stanie solidnie mnie skrzywdzić. Powodzenia. – Myślę, że wiem, gdzie udał się Godryk.

Złośliwy uśmieszek w ułamku sekundy spełzł z mojej twarzy, a ramiona opadły bezwładnie. Co? I to niby ja mam nierówno pod sufitem. Kto normalny biegnie za niedoszłym oprawcą swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, oferując pomoc?

- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – spytałem, ponieważ nurtowała mnie ta kwestia.

- Słucham?

- Przed chwilą prawie udusiłem twoją znajomą, a ty chcesz… - Potrząsnąłem głową. – Nie znudziła cię praca dobrego samarytanina?

- To miało być dowcipne? – odparowała.

- Raczej złośliwe, ale interpretuj wedle uznania. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Zmierzyła mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę dworu.  
- Jeśli masz zamiar dalej zachowywać się jak palant to radź sobie sam – prychnęła.

Musiałem szybko przewartościować swoje priorytety. Bycie złośliwym weszło mi w krew, ale z drugiej strony kimże ja jestem, żeby odrzucać czyjąś pomocną, bezinteresowną dłoń? Szczególnie w tak ważnej sprawie.

- Hufflepuff, zaczekaj! – Nie zatrzymała się. Nawet nie drgnęła. – Helga, proszę! Przepraszam. – Tak, ten dzień powinni gdzieś zapisać. Salazar Slytherin schował swoją dumę do kieszeni. Chociaż właściwie odnoszę wrażenie, że to ostatnimi czasy stało się nużąco zwyczajnym zjawiskiem. - Och, co za upokorzenie. Hańba na wieczność, nic nie zmyje tej ujmy na honorze. Będę musiał z tym żyć. Chyba, że zabiję wszystkich świadków. – Spojrzałem na Helgę, która mrużyła złowrogo oczy. Zdaje się, że powiedziałem to na głos.

Posłałem jej przepraszający uśmiech, na co tylko pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Pomogę ci, ale tylko dlatego, że masz na celu dobro Godryka – zastrzegła. Najwyraźniej nie zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Odchrząknąłem, kiedy wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń. Chwyciłem ją jednak bez słowa sprzeciwu.

* * *

Teleportowaliśmy się łącznie w miejsce, która trochę znałem, choć nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć skąd.

- Co prawda nie zostawiłam go tutaj, ale myślę, że wiem, dokąd konkretnie zmierzał. To rezydencja Gryffindorów. Myślę, że przyszedł odebrać swoje dziedzictwo.

TO miał być dom Godryka?! Ta rozpadająca się rudera? Poważnie? Zupełnie nie oczekiwałem czegoś takiego. W końcu ród Gryffindorów był bardzo stary, szanowany i cóż, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nieprzyzwoicie bogaty. Tak samo jak mój. Jakim, cholernym, cudem doprowadzono to miejsce do tak opłakanego stanu – nie wiedziałem. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, po czym energicznie ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie zważając na kulturę, pchnąłem drzwi i wpadłem do środka. Otoczyła mnie nieprzyjemna cisza.

- Godryku? – zawołałem, ale nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Wymieniłem z Helgą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Wzruszyłem ramionami, wchodząc głębiej. Kurz unosił się w powietrzu, łaskocząc mnie w nos, przez co miałem ochotę kichnąć. Ktoś nas obserwował, aż ciarki przebiegły mi po plecach. Szliśmy obok siebie zadziwiająco blisko, zważywszy na moją standardową awersję do innych ludzi. W tym wypadku jej dłoń uczepiona mojego rękawa zdawała się nieść pewien rodzaj otuchy. Dotarliśmy gdzieś do połowy ciemnego korytarza, kiedy wreszcie postanowiłem otworzyć jakieś drzwi. Za nimi był tylko jakiś zagracony pokój. Wciąż nie napotkaliśmy żadnych mieszkańców. W ogóle zacząłem uważać, że ten dom opuszczono już dawno temu. Może trafiliśmy pod nie ten adres, co trzeba. Już chciałem zawracać, kiedy odezwała się Helga.

- Rozejrzyjmy się jeszcze trochę, mam złe przeczucia. – Zmarszczyłem brwi. Zawsze ufałem kobiecym instynktom. Niech to szlag. Sprawdziliśmy jeszcze kilka pomieszczeń i byłem gotowy się poddać, nawet moja towarzyszka zaczęła przyznawać mi rację. Wtedy znaleźliśmy go.

* * *

- Godryk! Godryś, o Boże! On nie żyje! – wrzeszczałem, szarpiąc za ramię Helgi, prawie wyrywając je ze stawu. Brakowało mi powietrza. Dusiłem się. Przeszedłem nad zwłokami jakiegoś idioty, po czym jednym susem dopadłem do Godryka. Leżał na ziemi w kałuży krwi, wyglądając tak krucho i bezbronnie. Przypominał zniszczoną lalkę odrzuconą w kąt. _A przecież teraz miało być już dobrze. Gdzie ten cholerny happy end?! Gdzie moje „żyli długo i szczęśliwie"? No gdzie kurwa, ja się pytam!?_

- S-Sal?

- Zamknij się! Nie widzisz, że ja tu popadam w żałobę? Pozwól mi chwilę go opłakiwać zanim pójdę się zemścić. – Potrząsałem ciałem tego głupiego dzieciaka, podczas gdy zielone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie ze skrajnym zdumieniem. – Za knut szacunku dla zmarł… GODRYK!

Zamarłem na moment, zastanawiając się czy mam go raczej sprać na kwaśne jabłko czy może przytulić i cieszyć się, że jednak pozostał wśród żywych.

- Ty bezmyślny bachorze – zawołałem, szarpiąc nim na boki. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Nie waż się więcej tak mnie straszyć. Kto ci pozwolił uciec z domu? No, kto? Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? To było niebezpieczne! – Na koniec przyciągnąłem go do uścisku.

- Zrobisz mu krzywdę – wtrąciła się Helga uprzejmie. Zerknąłem na nią wrogo. Stała w nieznacznym oddaleniu, zezując na te durne zwłoki, urozmaicające krajobraz. Była lekko zielonkawa na twarzy.

- A ty co, trupa nie widziałaś? – prychnąłem kpiąco.

- Wyobraź sobie, że nie miałam wcześniej tej przyjemności. – Wykrzywiła usta w grymasie, ale wzięła się w garść i podeszła do nas po chwili wahania. Zuch dziewczynka. – A przynajmniej nie był to zmasakrowany trup.

- Rzeczywiście, wygląda jakby przebiegł po nim troll – przyznałem z rozbawieniem, przyglądając się zwłokom. Kątem oka zarejestrowałem, że biedna kobieta zmieniła barwy na poszarzałe.

- Przepraszam, Sal. Nie chciałem cię martwić. Myślałem, że zdążę wrócić zanim się obudzisz – wtrącił się Godryk ze skruchą zanim nasza powalająca konwersacja zdążyła się rozwinąć.

- Musisz przestać myśleć, bo nie wychodzi ci to na zdrowie – burknąłem, gładząc go po włosach. – To, że ja nie widzę jak robisz coś niebezpiecznego nie znaczy, iż wolno ci to robić. Rozumiesz? - Skinął głową, więc mogłem wreszcie zupełnie się uspokoić. Wszystko jednak jest dobrze. Nic nie poprawia nastroju po ciężkim dniu równie dobrze jak jeden nie-umarły, poszarzała kobieta raz oraz trup sztuk jeden.

- To nie moja krew – poinformował mnie Godryk z miejsca, widząc jak przyglądam się swojej brudnej dłoni. – Ja jestem tylko poobijany.

- Świetnie. – Uśmiechnąłem się promiennie. – Możemy więc wracać do domu.

Stropił się raptownie, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

- Co jest? Źle się czujesz? – zaniepokoiłem się.

- Nie, nie! Po prostu… Ten dom teraz należy do mnie. Nie mogę go zostawić w takim stanie. Mojemu ojcu pękłoby serce, gdyby się dowiedział…

Gapiłem się na niego osłupiały. Czyżby on chciał mi właśnie przekazać, że nie ma zamiaru ze mną wrócić? Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Mój Godryk wolał tą walącą się ruderę ode mnie. Po tym, co razem przeszliśmy, on chciał mnie tak najzwyczajniej w świecie wyrzucić ze swojego życia. I zapomnieć. Kiedy już wykorzystał moją dobroć w każdy możliwy sposób to uznał, że nie musi więcej zawracać sobie głowy. Wspaniale. Genialny plan. Nie mogło być lepiej. Wstałem, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że rozbolała mnie cała szczęka.

- Cudownie – uraczyłem go należytą porcją jadu. – W takim razie zostań tu sobie skoro tak ci zależy, Gryffindor.  
Szedłem zdecydowanie w kierunku wyjścia, napędzany siłą własnej irytacji.

- Sal! Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Ja… - zawołał za mną, ale odwróciłem się tylko dlatego, że usłyszałem łagodny huk i cichy skowyt. Godryk klęczał na podłodze, trzymając się oburącz za brzuch, ale jego przepełnione cierpieniem wpatrywały się we mnie nieustępliwie. – Chcę z t-tobą… wrócić – zakończył z widocznym wysiłkiem. Doskoczyłem do niego tak szybko jak byłem w stanie.

- Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś ranny! – powiedziałem oskarżycielsko, wpadając w panikę.  
Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale jedynie przymknął powieki, podczas gdy jego twarz wykrzywił wyraz bólu.

- Musimy zatamować krwawienie - wtrąciła się Helga, odpychając mnie na bok. W ułamku sekundy przeszła niesamowitą metamorfozę; od obrzydzonej obecnością zwłok w pokoju do zaprawionej w boju magomedyczki. Przyglądałem się jej poczynaniom z boku, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami.

- Grzybku! – rzuciłem w przestrzeń, oczekując natychmiastowego stawienia się na wezwanie. Oczywiście i tym razem się nie zawiodłem.

- Tak, sir? W czym Grzybek może pomóc?

- Znajdź i przyprowadź tutaj mieszkańców tej rezydencji. Nieważne czy to ludzie, skrzaty domowe lub jakieś dziwne stworzenia. Sprowadź ich tu, co do jednego. Jak najszybciej – rozkazałem po chwili namysłu.

- Tak, sir. – Skłonił się nisko, po czym zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Potarłem czoło dłonią. Byłem już znużony emocjami całego dnia.

Marzyłem jedynie o wpełznięciu do łóżka i szybkim zaśnięciu. Nie pogardziłbym też szklaneczką czegoś mocniejszego na dobranoc. Stłumiłem ziewnięcie.

- I jak? – zwróciłem się do Helgi, siadając obok niej na podłodze.

- Wyjdzie z tego, chociaż muszę zaaplikować mu kilka eliksirów zaraz po powrocie. Trzeba koniecznie uzupełnić krew – wyjaśniła, kończąc opatrywanie rany.

- Nic mi nie jest – wtrącił się Godryk na to wszystko, łapiąc moje spojrzenie.

- To już słyszałem – uciąłem oschle. Nie lubiłem być okłamywanym.

- Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Sal. Ja tylko nie chciałem cię martwić. – Zmarszczył brwi ze smutkiem, wyciągając rękę i nakrywając nią moją dłoń. Westchnąłem lekko, splatając nasze palce razem. Złość odpłynęła w niepamięć, więc pozostało jedynie zmęczenie. Cieszyłem się, że ostatnie przygody nie zakończyły się gorzej. Liczyłem, że wreszcie wszystko się uspokoi. Każdy z nas potrzebował wreszcie odrobiny zasłużonego odpoczynku. Może zrobimy sobie małą przerwę. Moglibyśmy wyjechać. To byłoby miłe.

- Godryku, musisz zrozumieć, że właśnie to mnie martwi. Fakt, iż mi nie ufasz… - Potrząsnąłem głową, nie bardzo wiedząc jak wytłumaczyć swoje uczucia.

- Ufam ci! Po prostu za każdym razem, kiedy coś zmierza w złym kierunku to ty jesteś osobą, która się poświęca. Robisz wszystko po swojemu, nie zważając na nikogo. Zwłaszcza na mnie. A skoro o tym mowa, spuszczę ci łomot jak wyzdrowieję. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Kto tu komu napędza strachu, co?

Popatrzyłem na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Właśnie mnie olśniło. Martwiliśmy się o siebie nawzajem. Nie miała tu znaczenia różnica wieku, doświadczenia czy poglądów na temat życia. Obydwoje próbowaliśmy się wzajemnie chronić, gotowi w każdej chwili poświęcić wszystko. Tutaj nie było miejsca na jakiekolwiek podziały. Byliśmy sobie równi. Moje rozmyślenia przerwało pojawienie się skrzata domowego.

- Wszyscy czekają na zewnątrz, sir. Czy Grzybek ma ich zaprosić do środka? – spytał, zerkając kątem oka na Godryka.

- Tak, wpuść ich. Nie ma sensu zwlekać.

- Jesteś pewien? – Zwróciła się Helga do mnie. Ona też brała pod uwagę stan młodego Gryffindora.  
Potarłem twarz dłonią.

- Rozumiem, co chcesz mi przekazać, ale Godryk jest teraz głową swojego rodu i oni muszą zaakceptować go bez względu na sytuację.  
Skrzat zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił i już po chwili do pomieszczenia weszło kilka osób, stając naprzeciwko naszej trójki z niepewnymi minami.


End file.
